Rise of the Red Hero
by spyrodramon
Summary: AU of Mechtanium Surge story arc 2 Dan and Drago have just started to lax down into their new routines after the defeat of Magmel, but who is Apokkolys? Will Dan leave the Battle Brawlers for good? Why did Wiseman call Shun a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**My first plan wasn't to separate this out into chapters, but after I herpaderped on the spell check I decided to cave into dividing it all up and fixing the mistakes I made that kind of ruined the story. Anyway I have no claims to any copyrights and no official pairing supported either. I didn't write this to be a romance fanfiction so without further ado I present the first chapter of Rise of the Red Hero.**

_Chapter 1: Distract and Destroy_

"DRAGO! LOOK OUT!" a voice called the pyrus dragonoid's attention to his backside.

He and Dan had just won their random battle with some stranger who had whisked them away to some weird dimension. The guy had Drago's attention since he was having a fit about losing, but it was a ruse so another enemy Bakugan could sneak behind and attack Drago from behind. Unfortunately the enemy had forgotten that Dan would easily notice the sneaky Bakugan and warn Drago. Drago dodged the first shot and got a good look at the attacker. It was a subterra insectoid Bakugan. Drago thanked the stars for Dan's quick warning, but stunned at the enemy's next move.

"Curse you human!" The subterra insectoid growled swiping at Dan without a second thought, "You should know you were next!"

Drago watched in shock from above as his human partner managed to avoid the first swipe and was caught by the second to be flung into a rocky wall surface. Drago dove down in the air letting out a huge roar, angered at the insectoid's stupidity of attacking not only him, but Dan too. The insectoid looked up and tried to counter, but was too slow for the quick. Drago threw his weight into the Bakugan and forced him back into ball form. Fearing even more damage the little balled insectoid tried to escape, but Drago was quick to grab him.

"Please, let me go!" The little ball cried, "I'm sorry!"

Drago roared once more making the insectoid start screaming in agony as the dragonoid's grip began to tighten. He crushed the little ball formed insectoid slowly to make him suffer for what he had done. He had to pay for no one attacked Dan without receiving the wrath of Drago. He let what were now pieces of his enemy slide off his claws and turned around to face the other human they had just fought only to find that he had disappeared.

"Coward." Drago mumbled with disgust as lightening flashed overhead.

The rain came coldly pouring down on the scene and Drago returned his focus to the motionless body of Dan's. The sky began to darken even more as rainclouds became merged and the storm was intensified.

He came to stand over the brunette his expression was that of deep concern and worry as he stooped down and called softly, "Daniel?"

No response came from the teenager dressed in red. The ground around him became too muddy and then Drago saw a small pool of blood pour from beneath his left thigh. The boy lay sideways on his left side with a few scratches and bruises showing and his clothes a bit ripped.

"Daniel?" Drago called in a more normal volume, "Dan, are you okay?"

Once again not a word escaped the human's lips as Drago felt his fears being confirmed until he saw the steady rise and fall of the chest. This meant he was still breathing which in turn meant he was alive. Drago rejoiced a little and decided to gently scoop up the human.

"Let's get out of the rain." He said to Dan hoping for a response, but found silence to be his only answer.

He cradled the boy's body carefully in his claws and made sure that his movements wouldn't harm the brunette as he picked his way slowly through the dense and unfamiliar jungle. As he trekked he thought back to his promise that he had made with Dan's mother.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kuso, I will protect your son no matter what the obstacle or how powerful the enemy. You son will be safe with me. I promise."

He cringed at the thought that now he had broken that promise. He had fallen for the distractions only to have Dan save him, but not to save himself or have Drago protect him. With Magmel and Razenoid gone there were no other threats to worry about. Drago figured that maybe this is what that random battler was just waiting for. Peace often leads to the dulling of certain senses and Drago had been infected with relaxation of peace.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I wasn't focused and I broke a promise." Drago whispered half to himself as he felt the faint beat of the human's heart resonate in his palm.

It was so faint, but it was another sign for Drago to not lose hope. Sadly his hope would only be a glimmer since the boy was losing vast amounts of blood and his body temperature was dropping. They had to get out of the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good grief these chapters are short, but hey this is how it's going to be. Here's another chapter to enjoy.**

_Chapter 2: Taking Notice_

Miyoko waited until it was well past Dan's normal bedtime before she began to worry. Dan and Drago normally were home before such a time, but maybe they had gotten caught up in something and had just lost track of the time. She hoped that would be the case before she dared to slumber for the night. The next morning she peeked into Dan's room hoping to find the teenager sleeping sprawled out on his bed, but alas she found the sheets and the room left the same way it had been from when she cleaned it yesterday. She checked the clock seeing that it was only 8am and guessed that the boy had kept the room the same and perhaps he had gotten up early to take a run. She went downstairs to make a hearty breakfast for her son so that when he came back he was well fed. After she finished it all and had herself a plate then she gave up on waiting and went to clean up the kitchen storing the leftovers in some containers and stuffed them into the fridge.

Her daily routine went on without much thought to the missing teenager, but that all changed when she saw how late in the day it was and her son still hadn't showed his face to her. She gathered the courage to calmly call up one of his friends.

"Hello?" An older man's voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Kuso, Dan's mother, is Dan or any of his friends there?" Miyoko asked hoping that she was just being paranoid.

"I haven't seen master Dan at all today, but I have master Marucho here if you wish to speak to him." The older man said with a polite air about him.

"Yes, please and thank you." Miyoko replied her voice wavering a bit.

"Hello? This is Marucho, what's up Mrs. Kuso?" Marucho's young childish voice resounded.

"I was wondering if you have seen Dan or Drago at all today?" Miyoko asked the young boy gripping the receiver even tighter as she held her breath for the answer.

"No. I haven't." Marucho told her making her worry turn into paranoia.

"Oh. Have any of his other friends seen him today?" Miyoko questioned hoping once more.

Marucho voice was very faint as he was asking some questions that were barely audible to the receiver on his end.

A moment later he returned to the receiver his tone solemn, "I'm sorry ma'am, but none of the others have seen him."

"I was afraid this might be the case." She whispered as the phone fell away from her, "My baby is missing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lot longer of a chapter, also a little fun fact, this was supposed to be just one chapter and not that long of a story until it well, took a life of its own. Sorry I'm a little half dead right now…..zzzzzzzzz….just want to sleep and escape. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 3: A healing process_

A little further along a path formed and just ahead Drago spotted a rock overhang of a cliff face that was large enough to house him and certainly shield them both from the rain. He swiftly ducked into the slightly dried area and found a flat dry spot to lay the unconscious teen on. Drago carefully made certain to lay him on his back so that he could try and work on fixing his wounds.

He paused realizing that he might be too big for the job, but if he were to revert back to ball form how would he protect him if a predator was to happen by. He checked Dan over noticing all the bruises and scratches. Most of his wounds were minor and the only one worth worrying over was a large gash on the side of his left leg. It must have been from when the insectoid caught the teen with his second swipe. Drago shook his head of the images playing in his mind and refocused on analyzing the gash. It ran from the bottom of his hip bone to the end of his thigh. Drago cursed himself for not being quicker and then remember that blaming himself would have to wait.

He then went to the thoughts of how was he supposed to bandage the boy if there wasn't any dry cloths around him much less anything that was dry. He was almost at a loss when another thought came to mind.

"I need to build a fire." Drago murmured as he gathered some broken branches and twigs.

He was very careful as he let a small ball of fire form in his mouth and he aimed straight down at the gathering of wood surrounded by rocks to keep the fire from spreading where it shouldn't. He made sure the fire was close enough to the human since being the creator of the fire he hadn't much need to make use of its warmth.

The only cloth available was the boy's clothing and it was all soaked. Drago began to think over his options until he came to the conclusion that they were lost in some unfamiliar jungle with no idea of where a civilization would be and if they knew how to heal humans, nor what kind of beasts roamed this world. He was left to only one choice and that was to remove Dan's jacket and slice it up into pieces for bandages. He gingerly unzipped the jacket and removed it slowly for he was not sure if there was damage done to the boy's arms that required immobility. Once it was off he rung out the water and blood that had soaked it and wiped off the mud then hung the jacket on his tail tip to hold over the fire so it would dry out. While it was drying out he checked the boy's temperature and panicked a little at how chilly he felt to the touch.

"Okay, Drago this is no time to panic. Just calm down and think this through." He murmured to himself as he tried to think of ways to raise Dan's body temperature then the thought occurred, "Of course, my dragon breath. Just got to make sure I actually don't flame him."

Drago chuckled sheepishly at the thought and then leaned forward until his head hung above off to the side a little. He felt the fire rise in his throat, but held in back only allowing the warm breeze it created to evacuate his throat and simmer out onto the boy. He did this for a good fifteen minutes until he tired from holding back the fire and felt that the jacket was no longer damp feeling. He pulled his tail away from the fire and took hold of the jacket and then laid in neatly on the ground and in his head, mapped out what part he would use for bandaging.

With ease, using one claw, he cut the material into different parts. He cut the sleeves in half and off where it attached to the jacket. He put the sleeves scraps into a small pile to use later. Next Drago cut around the zipper and collar part of the jacket finding no use for this part he threw it off to a corner. Following that action he then portioned the jacket into four. Thus he went on to his next part of his task.

He picked up a piece of sleeve and walked over to the edge of the overhang where water was dripping down like multiple waterfalls. He picked the cleanest looking waterfall and dampened the rag. After it was good and damp he breathed a little hot air on it to make it into a warm rag. He walked back over to where Dan lay and stooped to one knee.

"Brace yourself, Daniel, for this may hurt." Drago warned before he cautiously pressed the warmed rag to the boy's side and began to dab away the mud that had crusted in and around the gash.

Drago noticed Dan's expression went from peaceful to a subtle grimace as he dabbed away, but never did the boy make a sound as the Fusion Dragonoid gingerly cleaned his injuries. After he finished, Drago threw the rags away to a corner and reached for the pieces of four. He took one of the shorter pieces and pulled it taunt as he vigilantly tied it around his thigh. Dan let out a gasp of pain, but did nothing more for the next three pieces Drago tied to his leg and around the gash to apply pressure. Not only would the make shift dressing work as bandages, but also keep Dan's pants up since the insectoid's claws slice through his pants and boxers. The last piece of four was the longest and this one, Drago tied around the brunette's waist to add more support to keeping his pants.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Drago sat down and leaned against the rocky wall. He curled his tail to make an inlet around the fire and Dan to that the warmth of the fire would sway more towards the sleeping boy rather than fade into the night. Thunder flashed once more and created a loud rumbling, which kept Drago even more alert as he scanned the horizon. Nothing was stirring in the jungle so he relaxed a little, but sat straight up instantly remembering what happened last time he relaxed.

The rain began to lighten as an hour passed by and the Dragonoid began to think back to how they had come here. It was just a normal day of Dan's training and exercises except this day they were going to visit the doctor to check up on Dan's health since yesterday Drago had his thanks to Marucho's machines. After the doctor gave Dan a clean bill of health they went off to the park for intensive training or rather Dan's special jogging exercises he picked up from living on Neathia. Since the gravity there was a little stronger than Earth's all the humans were required to use the standard Neathian training program. It was a workout that was at first hard to endure, but eventually they all were able to do it effortlessly.

After they had returned to Earth, Dan made sure to include the Neathian training workout into their own since it seemed to prepare them all better than their old workout program ever did. Dan did the jogging training for the rest of the afternoon pushing himself to the limits and only breaking when Drago thought he needed to. It was late in the afternoon when the sun was beginning to layer the landscape in a crimson overlay.

"Well, I think it's time we head home." Dan said looking at his Baku meter's watch noticing the time was five-forty in the afternoon.

"Yeah, we did a lot of work today. It'll be nice to head home and eat some dinner before taking a nice long snooze." Drago added in making Dan laugh.

"What's so funny Kuso?" a voice asked from behind them making Drago swirl around, since he was in his ball form, and Dan turn to face off some weirdly dressed kid.

"Who's asking?" Dan asked a little defensive of the weird kid he took to be a boy of fifteen.

The boy was about Shun's height with short spiked, plum colored hair and icy blue eyes. His skin was very fair and his body type seemed lean, but it was hard to tell with the weird clothes he was wearing. It was similar to Dan's resistance outfit for when he was in the battle to save New Vestrioa, but it was all different colors. The top jacket part was black with dark grey markings and trim, also it was zipped closed. The shoulder padding had two white short spikes protruding upwards. His hands were covered with dark red gloves. His pants were a dark grey with a strange looking symbolic graphic on the sides. It looked like a red moon with feathered wings unbent and then bat like wings bent inward to the crescent. His belt buckle bore the same symbol and he had two suspender belts hanging off his right while his left side only had one. A long silver chain hooked from the pocket on his left side and connected to his back onto one of the belt loops. His pants hung out of his dark red boots which had elevated heels giving him a height boost. He pushed back a dark plum lock of hair revealing a skull earring pierced to his ear.

It took all of Dan's strength not to laugh at the outfit much less at the black lipstick the boy was wearing.

The boy shot him a glare as he whipped out a funky looking card and mumbled some incomprehensible words and the space around them warped into a meadow of some sort that was in the middle of the unfamiliar jungle.

Dan looked around in amazement and shock, "Dude, where are we?"

The strange boy smirked at Dan and Drago's shock and wonder, "Someplace where we won't be disturbed. Shall we brawl?"

Forgetting his million dollar question Dan gave a smug smile to the younger boy, "I take on anyone who dares to challenge me so prepare to get creamed!"

Dan grabbed Drago and threw him into the space between him and the challenger, "Go, Baku Sky Raider, Jump! Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!"

The boy smirked and plucked a black and grey ball from pocket and threw it too.

"Go! Baku Sky raider, Jump! Darkus Lupenoid!" the boy called, "Let's brawl!"

Dan nodded in agreement as a giant dog beast that resembled Kazarina's Lumagrowl Haos Bakugan, but instead this was a Darkus. It was lankier too and had three tails along with only three toes per paw. It also had armored plating on his shoulders and along its flanks instead of the metal braces Lumagrowl adorned. The head was more canine looking thanks to the absence of a mane and it had shortened claws. Green eyes glared at Drago as they both awaited for a command or for the other to move first.

"Oh, a stand-off, how boring!" Cried the boy making Dan stifle a laugh once more as the strange boy's voice went all high pitched in tone, "Come on Warfang! Make a move or something!"

Dan had to agree though that the stand-off seemed unnecessary.

He decided to make the first move, "Ability activate! Dragon Thrasher!"

Drago roared as he put forth the strength of the ability and fire the shot at the wolf like Bakugan.

"You know, introductions would be nice to know!" Drago demanded knowing that Dan had totally forgotten.

"Master?" Warfang growled as the shot was coming closer.

"Ability Activate! Lycan Shield!" The boy said quickly activating a shield for his Bakugan before he answered Drago request, "Sorry about that! This is Warfang my lupenoid partner Bakugan! As for me it won't matter when I beat you, but I am known a-"

The last part had been drowned out by Warfang letting out a howl of pain just before leaping into the air and trying to attack Drago within the sky. Drago dodged easily and became focused on the battle more as the canine Bakugan attempted to do some damage. He found it pathetic that the darkus creature had to rely on ability activation in order to even come close to hitting Drago. Dan smirked at the attempt and found it becoming boring so he went to end the fight quickly by activating one on their strongest moves.

"Ability Activate! Dragon Over Cannon!" Dan shouted out as he activated the card.

Under a tough fight, Drago would have been happy to use such a powerful ability, but since the enemy was just like fighting a tree, Drago had to disagree that the ability was too powerful for this Bakugan to take a hit from. He tried to back down the power output so it wouldn't eradicate the poor darkus lupenoid and that did take some energy as well as the energy to release the attack. Warfang tried to dodge the attack, but unfortunately didn't seem to make a smart move as it tried to counter attack by heading for Drago straight on. The Dragon Over Cannon hit Warfang point blank almost as if he wanted it to hit him.

Maybe it all had been a planned trap. The boy and Warfang were maybe a distraction as the real enemy circled around and positioned himself for the right moment. It was all set, lure and take them from Earth then challenge them to a battle, then during the battle feign losing so their accomplice could gain ground and wait for the opportunity to strike Drago in the back and then attack his human partner, Dan. Wipe both of them out and leave Earth open to attack or invade. Maybe those weren't the plans, but someone wanted Dan and Drago out of the way and so far they had managed to only execute pieces of the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh look another one!**

_Chapter 3: Surviving_

Drago could feel his eyes grow heavy as the rain had stopped and the night sky was starting to lighten. Drago let out a heavy sigh as he found himself wondering what to do next.

"We can't stay here." He thought, "It's just not safe to be in one spot, but Dan needs to in order to heal properly. I must stay awake if not for his sake then for the sake of a promise."

Drago sat up even more stiff as he survey the surrounding and felt a rumble in his stomach. In ball form he wouldn't have to worry as much about eating, but in his larger true form his appetite would be much larger and quicker. He didn't recognize any of the fruit growing on a few trees not far from the path nor did he want to risk getting food poisoning. He didn't want to move either since he was afraid of leaving Dan at the mercy of the jungle rules. He remained stagnant, but soon leaned back against the wall finding him at the mercy of sleep.

Later he awoke to the sound of twigs breaking and leaves crunching under heavy footing. Drago threw himself into a sitting position and quickly glanced about the area. Close to where his tail finished curling was something the size of a bear sniffing about. It even looked like a bear, but instead of the rounded head it was angular like a rabbit's and had to protruding fangs that looked like they were meant for killing prey. Whatever it was, it was too close to Dan's proximity than Drago would like and he made a low warning growl to the creature. Gaining its attention the rabbit headed bear looked frightfully up into Drago's eyes and then Drago heard a familiar rumble. It was his stomach driving him into hunger. Drago looked at his stomach and then to the beast that was slowly backing away unsure if it could challenge him. He smirked as his animalistic instincts took control and he followed the beasts a little ways.

He didn't let the creature lead him away too far from the little encampment so he was quick to strike down on its spine, rendering it paralyzed. The rabbit bear let out a loud cry of agony as it still tried to scramble away, but failed to do so. Drago cringed slightly at the volume of the beast's cries and glanced back to the campsite making sure Dan couldn't see what he was doing. The boy was still laid flat on his back and wasn't moving much except to inhale and exhale.

He looked back and forth to the paralyzed beast and to the sleeping brunette, "What am I doing?"

Drago took a step back and scrunched his eyes closed as his mind raced. His instincts told him to finish it, but his heart said he was wrong to harm the beast as so.

He began to argue within himself, "Killing a defenseless animal is wrong, but I'm not killing it for sport. I just need its meat to keep me alive. Dan…..Daniel will need its nutrients in order to heal. That's why it must die."

"Forgive me." Drago whispered aloud with no direct meaning to a specific entity as he quickly slit the beast throat and waited for the beast to become still.

"It's all for a good cause." He thought to himself as he set to work on gutting the beast and discarding parts he had no need for.

Drago had to pause several times to either gag or actually vomit from the sight he had to behold at moments. Every time he tried to work quicker only made it worse, but thankfully he was able to finish and had a few pieces of meat cooking on heated rocks Drago had setting in the fire for a bit. He took the skin of the creature and after cleaning it Drago had fashioned it into a blanket and now laid it across Dan. Drago sighed and accidently took in the scent of the cooking meat which made him drool and his stomach rumble even louder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not going to say much here. Short chapter is short. - I find phrases like this annoying as hell. In an rp game this guy would normally type out lengthy posts, but every dang time he had only like three sentences he would post **_**Short post is short**_** every single time. I was like, "Well duh. It happens." Sorry rant fest. Here's the chapter so enjoy.**

_Chapter 5: Static_

A only a day had passed since Miyoko made the phone call to the police about her missing son and his Bakugan, Drago. Marucho had gathered all the brawlers that were closest at the moment to begin helping the police with their investigation.

"Maybe he got lost somewhere." Julie speculated, "Even though I've lived here longer than Dan, I still get lost."

"That's just you Julie and I highly doubt Dan could get lost in the city. He always makes sure to know his surroundings, plus he had Drago with him." Runo stated making Jake roll his eyes as he stood behind her.

"How's it going Marucho?" Shun asked ignoring the speculations as he watch the young blonde boy work furiously with a control panel.

"Nothing so far on activity or the GPS beacon." Marucho said as he looked up from his work.

Shun gave him a small pat on the back as if to tell him it would all be alright, but Marucho was past that phase in his life where everything got sugar coated. Suddenly the loud noise of static filled their eardrums making everyone collapse down onto their knees as they cover their ears. Marucho cringed as he tried to lower the volume to a more tolerable level.

"What was that?" Julie cried standing back up and rubbed her ears.

"That was the sound of static, duh, Julie!" Runo answered grumpily.

She had been in a bad mood ever since she found out Dan was missing and right now she wasn't being very nice to her hostess, Julie. Julie had been decent enough to allow Runo to stay at her house while they helped with the search for Dan and Drago, but her attitude had taken a turn for the worse when Julie started to reminisces about Dan out loud to Runo. It wasn't hard to get Runo jealous and Julie respected boundaries well enough to know when she was crossing one. She had crushed on the boy brunette for a while, but when her friend voiced her feelings to her she backed off out of respect and friendship. Nowdays Runo was making her regret it all.

"So what's the static from?" Runo asked Marucho wondering why it had hurt their ears.

"It's from me trying to get ahold of Dan through the communication link inside his Bakumeter, but from the static it could mean one of three things." Marucho explained with a pause to turn and face them all with an apprehensive expression, "Either he's just way out of range, like on another planet elsewhere, or he broke it."

"You said there were three reasons, what's the third?" Shun asked as Marucho hesitated.

"Yeah what else could it mean?" Jake added hoping it was a cheerier one.

"It's not a good one, but it could be that he's…." Marucho couldn't bear to say it because he was afraid to believe it, however everyone else understood the meaning behind his words and their faces fell.

"No." Runo murmured, "We can't believe that. I won't believe that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the rant in the last commentator section. I need coffee. **

_Chapter 6: Weakness_

The sun was high in the sky by the time Drago began to feast upon his fourth helping, which was right around the time when his attention was caught by another sound. Dan was groaning and Drago sensed it could because he was waking.

"Daniel?" Drago murmured as he put down his food and went over to where Dan laid.

"Hmmmm, something smells good." Dan moaned weakly as he struggled to sit up.

"Try not to move around so much." Drago warned gently easing the boy back to lie.

Dan's red brown eyes looked dulled and his skin still seemed pale. Drago reached for some cooked meat and quickly cut it into human bite sized pieces so Dan could get some nourishment. Dan smiled feebly as he was offered some morsels and gladly took them.

"Thanks Drago." Dan said in between a few bites as he gingerly ate, "How long have I been out? Last thing I remember is that creep trying to get a cheap shot at you and then he went after me."

Drago fought away a replay of the memory and focused on his task at hand. Dan eyes grew wide as he came into some realizations as he felt out the bandages and found his jacket was missing.

"Where's my jacket?" Dan asked looking around.

"Uhhh….." Drago began sheepishly, "Sorry, but I had to use it to make your bandages."

"Really?" Dan asked gathering the strength to sit up quicker than Drago could stop him and threw off the animal skin blanket, "Holy cow! That guy got me good."

Dan was amazed at Drago's quick methods at dressing wounds and how much it hurt when he moved. His next thought was to how long he had been laying there since his muscles were aching as well. Dan wanted to move, to stand, and to just work his body so he wouldn't feel his pain, but he knew that couldn't make him feel better. He looked up at Drago searching his expression.

"You haven't had much rest have you?" Dan decided to ask.

Drago looked away and rubbed the back of his neck ashamed that Dan was right. He sighed wearily and leaned back against the wall.

"I guess." Drago finally muttered.

Dan gave Drago a knowing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take my rest now. Just promise you'll wake me if there's danger." Drago said closing his eyes and relaxing back into the wall.

It wasn't too long before the pyrus dragonoid was snoring loudly. Dan chuckled a little and then layed back down since he had no more strength to hold himself up. He gingerly felt around his bandages trying to gain an understanding of its damage. Not much to find except that it went the length of his thigh and when he applied pressure he felt agonizing pain. Then he had to get the dumb idea thinking that if he tried, he could stand up and be fine. He clumsily shifted to his right side and pushed up from the ground using on his right leg and soon found that a little too difficult so he flipped to his left side and dangerous held himself inches from the ground. His left leg screamed as he would put his weight on it for a few seconds at a time.

It took him an hour to finally gain confidence enough to shove himself away from the ground and get into a standing position. After finding his balance once more he cautiously took a step forward and then another, but around his fourth step is when he lost his balance by tripping over a rock. He tried to fall to his right side, but was twisted around by the trip up just enough to cause some serious agony. He clamped his hand over his mouth to silence any sound he made. Tears welled up in his eyes and he muttered words that he never knew he had a vocabulary for.

It took him nearly forty minutes to crawl back to where he had first woken up and by this time Drago was starting to wake.

"Daniel? What are you doing?" Drago asked groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just trying to walk." Dan admitted, "We can't just sit around here."

Drago understood Dan's feelings and believed he was right. They couldn't stay here much longer if they wanted to know just where they were and to find somewhere safer. Maybe if they were lucky they could find a way back to Earth.

"Here." Drago said scooping up the boy and sat him on his shoulder right where there was a space between his neck and collar of armoring, "You're right we need to find a way home or at least to someplace where they know how to heal humans."

Dan couldn't help but smile pleased with Drago's decision. With a swift motion of his tail, Drago managed to blow out the campfire and then reached down to pick up the animal skin and handed it to Dan along with some leftover meat.

"These might be useful later on and these incase we can't find any more." Drago stated as Dan took the items and wrapped the meat in the animal skin before stuffing it behind him, "Can you hold on while I fly?"

Dan nodded with a grunt of approval before he tightened his grip on the holds he could. Drago stepped out from beneath the ledge and carefully took to the air. As they gained altitude, both of them looked around finding themselves in the middle of a huge jungle nestled in a valley surrounded by enormous mountains.

"Looks like if we want to see the rest of the world we have to fly over those mountains." Dan pointed out as a gust of wind blew through his matted hair, "Unless you wanna go higher?"

Drago sighed, "Wish we could, but if I go any higher it'll be too dangerous for you. There's not as much oxygen the higher you go."

"Darn." Dan grumbled as Drago flew off to one direction where the mountain was low enough they could totally fly over it without going much higher than they already were.

Drago kept a slow gentle pace as he effortlessly flew over the canopy of the jungle.

Dan noticed it and decided to comment, "You can go faster if you want. I got a good enough grip that if you were to speed up there would be no need to worry."

Drago did speed up and kept a wary eye on the boy as he flew faster towards the smaller mountain that could hold a way home behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers in…..**

_Chapter 7: Take the ability card!_

They were halfway there when some shadow shot up and hit Drago right square in the jaw. He was shocked at his lateness of dodging much less anticipating the attack. Dan clung hard to his holds and Drago lurched backwards.

"You will not escape!" yelled a voice that turned out to belong to the attacking shadow, which was actually a Bakugan.

This Bakugan looked like a Haos attributed swordsman that was attacking them. Dan went to whip out his Bakumeter to summon an ability card, but found that it was missing. His mind flashed back to when he had hit the rocky slab. It had busted after hitting the wall the way it did. He cursed under his breath as Drago took another hit. Drago knew it too that Dan's bakumeter was broken and thus the dragonoid would have to rely on his raw strength to best this guy, but now he focused on landing to get Dan to safety.

Realizing that they were coming down the Haos warrior backed off and waited as Drago set Dan down on a nearby cliff. The warrior nodded to Drago as he realized they both could focus better on their battle.

"Trying to make sure the human stays out of the way this time?" The Haos warrior jeered, "Learned your lesson after that little accident didn't you?"

Drago let out a growl, but Dan calmed him down, "He's just trying to mess with your head!"

"Hm, who are you and why do you want us to stay in this place?" Drago asked hoping for answers.

The haos warrior laughed, "I am called Lancebreaker and the reason you aren't allowed to leave here is because the only way you'll return to Earth is in two ways. Either in pieces or whole, but the fact is you'll have to be dead."

It wasn't much of surprise that someone wanted Drago and Dan out of the way, but the threat of death was still new to them. Not very many enemies of theirs had attempted to do such a thing. First it was Spectra, but Spectra had been more interested in killing Dan so he could get Drago. Next was the Gundalian crazy witch, Kazarina. Her plan had been to vaporize him so she could send a message to the Neathians, but Jake thwarted that plan. Then it was Magmel, who turned out to actually be Barodias in a way, but he only planned to keep Dan alive until he had gotten both the gate and key. Thankfully Sellon had forgotten to do that part of the job when she tricked Dan into coming back to her alone. Though this time they hardly knew the enemy and why they exactly wanted Dan and Drago dead. The only clue he had was that they were planning something nasty and knew Dan and Drago would try and stop them.

Drago falling onto his back after receiving a good pounding is what brought Dan out of his thoughts and made him gasp in shock.

"Drago!" Dan called out to the pyrus dragonoid, who eventually rose back up to stand only to get pummeled once more, "NO! Drago!"

Dan tried to get to his feet once more only to fall back down to his stomach and notice that his bandages were being bled through. He tried to stand once more, but stayed down this time.

Lancebreaker noticed the brunette's movement and paused to sneer at the boy, "Don't worry your turn will be soon."

Dan froze at those words for a moment as they set in and then shook his head to shake out his fear. He wasn't going to let that happen, which forced him to stand and he heard voice call to him.

"Huh?" He murmured turning around to see a grown man wearing a mask and cape, "Great another one."

"No, I am a friend." The masked man stated handing Dan a strange card with symbols he didn't recognize, "You want to help Drago? Use that ability card, it's called True bonds."

When Dan looked up from staring at the card he found that the masked man was gone. Could he trust this weirdo or was this another trap? He would take the chance if it meant there was a slight chance it would save Drago. He looked back at Drago trying to block some of Lancebreaker's attacks. He looked at the card one more time.

"Here Drago! Let's try this!" Dan called out, "Ability Activate! True Bonds!"

The card began to glow yellow and then washed over Dan, seizing him up in an orb of light which then flew off to float in front of Drago for a second making the battle pause. It floated into the green gem that adorned his chest and then Drago began to glow as well. Lancebreaker leapt away and covered his eyes to protect them from the blinding light.

"What in the world?" Lancebreaker exclaimed from what he saw standing in where Drago once stood.

It was not Drago nor anyone else he could recognize, "Who are you? Where are Drago and Dan Kuso?"

Dan slowly opened his eyes and found Lancebreaker staring at him dumbfounded. He looked behind wondering how he had gotten to the ground and hoped Drago was standing behind him. Instead he saw what looked like Drago's wings and tail behind him. He realized that he was not standing without having to lean nor did he have any pain in his left side. He looked down to where his bandages had been and found what looked like a scaly dragonoid leg similar to Drago's leg, but it was his.

"Daniel!" a voice murmured in his mind.

"Drago?" Dan thought in surprise.

"Daniel, what kind of card did you use?" Drago asked kind of panicky as he realized what had happened.

"I don't know, an ability card. Some masked guy gave it to me and told me it was called True Bonds. I've never heard of such a card, have you?" Dan wondered surprised Drago was inside him.

"Well I put you on that cliff to keep you out of trouble, not to throw you into it. Make it so were aren't merge and hurry." Drago demanded as Lancebreaker snapped out of his shock and swung his sword downward at the fused Dan and Drago.

"No matter now I kill one for the price of two!" Lancebreaker taunted as the dust cloud formed and then began to fade.

Dan had thrown up his arms protectively over his head and now stood in astonishment as the sword sat on his braced arms. Lancebreaker was amazed and startled as his blade began to crumble into a million pieces.

"What…..are…you?" Lancebreaker whispered as he took a step backwards and Dan stared at his scaly arms.

Some of the scales were raised up in a row that went clear down to his elbow and formed into a red stout spike that curved to protect his elbow rather than to stick out. His hands were human except for the fact that his nails were longer and black. Dan then looked to his feet and found that they too were human like with the difference being that the nails or rather claws were now black.

"No! I will complete my mission and destroy you!" Lancebreaker yelled clenching a fist and threw a punch which Dan caught with effortless ease.

Dan was just as surprised as Lancebreaker was especially when Drago told him to push the punch back and Dan practically threw the huge Haos warrior into the cliff.

"Alright!" Dan exclaimed triumphantly.

"It's not over yet kid!" Lancebreaker groaned as he destroyed the rest of the cliff just to stand and then charged at Dan once more, "I won't be off guard this time!"

Dan met him head on not realizing that he was flying, Dan feigned a punch and then at the last second he flipped his body so it was a kick. The Haos warrior missed and was caught in the chest by the kick to be thrown backwards into the rubble. He tried to stand, but he returned to ball form instead.

"Quick grab him!" Drago instructed Dan as Lancebreaker tried to scramble away.

"Hey!" Dan yelled after the little Haos Bakugan as he ran after it.


	8. Chapter 8

**OOooooooo mysteriousness, dun dun dun dun dun. **

_Chapter 8: A name, a person, a goal_

The surprises were hardly over as Dan practically flown ahead of the ball and snatched him from the air. Lancebreaker struggled weakly in the merged boy's grip.

"Oi! Easy on the grip!" Lancebreaker moaned trying to twist out.

"Not until you answer some questions." Dan stated fiercely.

"Ask him where we are first." Drago told Dan.

Dan nodded and glared at the Haos Bakugan, "Tell us, where are we exactly?"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what I know, that is if you promise to let me go." Lancebreaker said receiving a stern nod and then continued on to explain, "You are currently on a planet called Keron. It an uninhabited planet and the only residents are the beasts that live here. A real jungle if you aren't bigger than the predators."

"Okay that answers a few questions, now ask him about the kid we faced off with when we arrived here." Drago asked once more making Dan slightly irritated.

"Okay next question, who was that guy that brought us here in the first place?" Dan asked in Drago's stead.

"The black prince? He's known as Apokkolys and mostly uses Darkus Bakugan." Lancebreaker replied.

"Interesting." Drago murmured apparently realizing that Dan was getting aggravated with his commands.

"So I guess this is the million dollar question, but why are you and him out to kill Drago and me?" Dan finally asked.

"Well," Lancebreaker took a deep breath before going on, "Apokkolys's planet only has Haos and Darkus attributed Bakugan. This has led to devastating and ravaging wars until the black prince copied your interspace stadiums and such to keep the war there, only he was missing several codes and a few other things. You see because you existed the interspace constantly had to adapt and contain your power so it wouldn't break out into the real world. The system evolved to do this without manual help, but when Apokkolys had the stadiums flooded and the battles got intense it began to over compensate on limiting power outputs and destroyed many Bakugan. The black prince could only find one solution and that was to copy the blue prints to an interspace stadium that didn't have to adapt to you gate and key code. Unfortunately the only way to do that is to kill you and Drago."

"What!" Dan yelped, "That is a seriously messed up plan. Couldn't this black prince dude find some other way?"

Drago was silent which made Dan uneasy and when Lancebreaker tried to twist away Dan just let him go. He was stunned at what he had just learned and heaved a heavy sigh. Long after Lancebreaker disappeared Dan still stood frozen and it took Drago's screaming in head to get him to move.

"Dan? Dan? Daniel? Daniel? DAN!" Drago called.

"What?" Dan moaned blinking a little to snap himself out of it.

"You forgot to ask him about how we get off this planet." Drago pointed out blandly as if to distract Dan.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm thirsty." Dan mumbled as he trudged off to where he thought a water source might be.

After picking his way through a thicket he managed to come out to a river's edge just a few good feet from the nearby waterfall. He leaned down by the water's edge and with his hands cupped he brought up some water to his face.

Just as his lips were about to touch the surface of the little pool in his hands Drago stopped him.

"Wait! Dan!" Drago shouted from within Dan's merged mind.

"What? What is it Drago?" Dan exclaimed dropping the water instantly and looked around for a hidden enemy, but found none.

"It might not be a good idea for you to drink the water. The minerals in the water are different from what your body is used to." Drago explained.

"So? If I don't drink I'm going to dehydrate and then what good will I be in a battle? Besides I've drank the water of Neathia, Gundalia, and New Vestroia and nothing bad ever happened. Sheesh, Drago I think the lack of sleep has left you paranoid, then again I wouldn't blame you for such thoughts." Dan said irritated by Drago's overly cautious mood.

He reached down and scooped up the water once more and this time actually got to take a swig. It tasted like Earth water just the same. He scooped up water several more times until his thirst was quenched. He sat back on the ground leaning on his arms as he breathed a heavy sigh. He sat like this for a few minutes before he went to throw the cold refreshing water onto his face. His hair felt greasy and clumped, but after dousing himself multiple times it relieved his hair of some of the dirt and grime. Then it occurred to him.

He had meant to get a better look at himself since he had not exact idea of what the rest of him looked like. He walked along the river side and spied a pool of standing water ahead and ran up to it to gaze into its mirrored reflection. He and Drago both were amazed at what was looking back at them in the reflection. Dan's eyes were more red than brown now and his hair was a darker brown than previously. He had Drago's Fusion Dragonoid wings and tail also embedded in the middle of his chest was the green gem. His abs was more pronounced thanks to the dragon skin's ridged scales making him seem more buff. He began to study his head and felt Drago doing the same.

His ears were the pyrus red coloration and looked very elfin rather than the rounded human ones he was born with. Something about his eyes bugged him and it wasn't until he bent down closer to the pool that he saw it. His pupils weren't round anymore, but were now slits like Drago's. His mouth gaped open and he spied a difference in his teeth. They were a little more pointed and his canines were slightly longer than normal. Up to the base of his chin was all dragon skin making his face have the only human resemblance to what he formally was.

"This is so cool." Dan murmured as he turned his head from side to side and then stood up, "Freaky, but cool."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about the guy that gave you the card. Did he have outstanding features?" Drago inquired.

Dan thought back to it and as he remembered Drago gained the memory too.

"Woah." Drago murmured in surprise, "I guess there's a lot more we can do now."

"Yeah." Dan mumbled gripping his head slightly, "I don't think we can split though. I don't know how."

"Well we'll just have to track down that guy or…crud why didn't we think to do that earlier." Drago began to wonder and Dan found himself thinking along the same lines.

"What? Dang it, we should have followed Lancebreaker." Dan found himself finishing Drago thought which surprised them further.

This was getting too weird since not only were their bodies merged, but their minds were starting to meld together. They were starting to complete the others thoughts and see into the other's memories. It was freaking Dan out, however Drago kept himself calm, which kind of helped Dan do so as well.

Dan looked up at the sky as he wondered aloud, "Drago? What's happening to us?"

"Frankly Daniel, I haven't got a clue." Drago remarked with a sigh, "True bonds….maybe next time you should read a card's description before using it."

"Hey! I just wanted to help you since you were getting pummeled back there. I was afraid Lancebreaker would destroy you, dude." Dan stated glumly.

Dan could feel Drago give a little smile at that and then he warmly said, "I know, if it was the reversed I would've done the same."

Dan chuckled and stood up looking at the sky with a cocky grin, "Drago? How do I fly?"

"Where would we go?" Drago asked, "Lancebreaker said this planet has no existing civilizations. Your basic animal only inhabited planet."

"Dang it." Dan groaned slamming his fist into the boulder he had been sitting on and watched it break into pieces.

"I can help you escape." Said a voice making Dan whirl around all ready to battle, but found that the voice belonged to the masked man from earlier.

"You…you gave us the ability card." Dan said pointing at the masked man.

Drago's voice erupted from Dan throat making the boy jump a little, "Why should we trust you? Look what happened to us after you gave Dan that card!"

Dan covered his mouth in surprise and the masked man gave a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Drago's voice erupted again and this time Dan's eyes flashed green for a moment.

The masked man stopped laughing and removed his mask while he pulled back the hood of his cape.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, who could the masked man be? Could it be…just read.**

_Chapter 9: Bird_

"Spectra?" This time it was Dan's voice that came through, "What the heck man, why the secrecy?"

"Honestly Dan, I'm surprised you didn't notice it when I gave you that ability card. My voice should have given me away, but I was silly to think you would notice." Spectra stated, his blue eyes smirking.

"Huh?" Dan asked clearly confused, "Okay, dude, let's get to the part where you explain everything so it all makes sense."

Spectra chuckled mildly, "Finally growing up and asking the big questions now aren't we?"

Helios's sphere popped up on Spectra's shoulder, "Let's get to the point."

Dan gritted his teeth and growled slightly, but remained silent as Spectra began his long winded explanation.

"As I was saying," Spectra said taking a seat on a log, "this might take some time so why don't you have a seat."

Dan nodded and sat on the ground patiently listening as was Drago.

"Anyway, I was on my way back home when my ship's radar picked up another ship that wasn't Vestal, Gundalian, or Neathian. So out of curiosity I had Gus turn our ship around to track it. Well whoever it was didn't like that and opened fire on our ship. The shields didn't last and many perished, however Gus and I were able to transport ourselves over to the enemy ship. We hid in the cargo bay for some time until we were discovered and unfortunately Gus was taken prisoner while I hid amongst the ranks. The black prince thought he had me brain washed, but I fooled him easily."

Dan shifted a little and curled his tail around himself as Spectra spoke.

Drago was a little unsure about some things so he interrupted Spectra and made Dan's eyes flash green once more, "So how did you come by the card?"

"I'm getting there." Spectra grumbled, "It was something the black prince intend to use for himself to destroy Drago and you, but I stole it before he reached Earth. After that I hid on the ship waiting for Apokkolys to activate his transporter card and would follow him to those coordinates. I know you are wondering why I didn't just escape and try to contact the battle brawlers, but I had to make sure Gus was well treated since he is still their prisoner. I intend to rescue him with your help, but the only way you'll have a chance against Apokkolys is if you and Drago combine."

"So you randomly show up here and hand me a card, you have barely an inkling of what it does. How can Drago and I undo this, dude?" Dan muttered as he glared at Spectra, "You don't even sound like Spectra anymore, at least not the one I knew."

"Who are you?" Drago growled making Dan stand up, "I will admit you had us fooled for a while."

Spectra cackled menacingly, "Boy you are stupid, but you can only fool a fool for so long."

The fake Spectra reached up and twisted an earring disengaging the disguise to reveal a boy that looked to be Dan's age maybe older. His hair was dark orange with milky gray eyes.

"My name is Lark. How did you figure it out?" Lark asked removing his cape revealing that he was sporting a suit similar to the castle night uniform of Neathia, more like Shun's, but it was gray instead of white, with dark brown trim and blue markings.

Lark's hair stood up like Spectra's except he wore a black headband to hold back his bangs. His skin tone was darker too with freckles.

"You almost had us both fooled, but if you're Helios hologram hadn't fizzed at the right moment we would have fallen for your trap." Dan stated clenching his fists, or claws, "So where's the real Spectra and Helios?"

Lark cackled once more, "On Apokkolys' ship far from here, but my story is partially true."

"How so?" Drago rumbled taking complete control and quickly raced up to Lark grabbing him and held him up against a tree.

Lark grunted as he hit the tree trunk and then laughed harder, "Only my plan was different. Apokkolys murdered my sisters and when I was about to return the favor by taking his life he brainwashed me. I was a slave for months, but he doesn't realize that for the last two months I've been faking. Like a lamb to slaughter he sent me out here to trick you into a trap, but he has yet to figure out that I stole his special card. Sadly once he figures it out I'll die so I hope that by betraying him you will enact my vengeance."

Drago dropped Lark to the ground and took a few steps back, "Are you all nuts?"

Dan forced his way back and yelled at Lark, "You idiot! You think your sisters would want this for you? What were you thinking?"

Lark spat on the ground and dusted himself off as he simply replied, "What I do with my life is not your concern."

"It is if you plan to use us as some way to gain revenge on a guy I barely know." Dan retorted in frustration.

"Humph you aren't the hero I've heard so much about then." Lark remarked his eyes darkening, "They'll be here soon. If you want to run now is your chance, but you won't get far. This is it for me."

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked aggravation in his tone, "Nothing makes sense anymore."

Lark ignored his comment as the sound of engine turbine in the distance became louder and Dan started to realize that Lark wasn't kidding.

"Run, but know this. 'True bonds' is the final evolution for a true Bakugan and his partner. I don't know how long it lasts, but for all I know it could be a forever fusion." Lark explained quickly, "Now run!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Escaping_

Dan wanted to know more, but Drago egged him on. He took off running at a pace he thought he would never attain nor experience. He didn't dare look back, but what he heard frightened him. It was the sound of some sort of laser and a faint voice screaming out. He cringed knowing it had to be Lark's scream. He tripped on a tree root and looked behind for the first time to see a shadows moving towards him, but he didn't waste any time in running again. He was fast, but the dense forest made it hard to maneuver agilely.

"Over here!" many voices called out as Dan stopped at a cliff edge and found several uniformed grunts waiting below.

Several of them took shots, but missed as Dan backed away; however he didn't get far since there was a cliff face dividing a piece of the area he was in and the grunts behind him had caught up. The all held up a weird looking rifle, he guessed, and took aim.

"This is it for you, Daniel Kuso!" A grunt cried out as he unleashed a few shots, but Dan managed to evade them with ease however it would be a different story when they all began to shoot at him.

"Dan! You got to fly away!" Drago shouted giving Dan a slight headache.

"No. We can fight back still!" Dan roared as he leapt above the shooting frenzy and landed on the nearest grunt and knocked him out before he went to the next one.

They began to surround him as he tried to fight them one by one and soon it proved to be too much for him.

"DANIEL!" Drago cried forcing himself to take over Dan's mind as the grunts tried to grab on and restrain them.

Thinking they had him the grunts relax their grip as it seemed he was unconscious. The falsehood only lasted for a moment as the dragon boy's eyes flew open with his eyes emerald slits glowing fiercely in the light of the setting sun. He used his chance and clawed his way out of their grips running for the cliff edge.

"Catch him! Don't let him get away!" were the grunts' random commands as he leapt forth of the edge and spread his wings taking to the air.

It was much easier to dodge in the air, at least that's how Drago found it to be. He swerved and rolled in the wind with ease and grace speeding away from the massive army that had emerged after him.

"Drago what are you doing?" Dan asked as he took notice that they were heading straight for the mother ship, "That's where the bad guys are coming from, dude, turn around."

"There might be a way for us to return to Earth if we take them head on." Drago replied calmly as the ship began to open fire on them and Drago started to whirl about in the air, "We can't run from them forever."

Dan had to admit that Drago was right about not being able to run forever and he hated to retreat so he allowed Drago to do as he willed. He could feel the power rise in them as their minds agreed to one goal. The humanoid dragon's body began to glow in an aura of red energy and soon he was moving too fast for the lasers firing at them and the world seemed to be standing still as they raided.

"Drago check and see if Lark was right about them capturing Spectra and Gus." Dan commanded as he remembered.

Drago nodded and quickly searched the vessel stopping when they reached the prisoner hold. Time resumed as Drago brought down the five inch thick steel door block their way. The guards were all outside looking for them so the place was empty of their presence. The looked into every cell they could and were about to give up when Dan spotted a secret door. Drago took down the door with one punch and busted it in to find Spectra ready to attack and Gus was nowhere to be found or so Dan and Drago thought.

"What the heck?" Spectra gasped shocked.

Suddenly Drago and Dan felt something hit their head not really hurting them, but just annoying as they whirled around and found it was Gus who had attempted to jump them, but mid-attack he had decided against it in surprise.

Gus spoke next, "What is this? Wait that gem…Drago?"

"Not exactly." Drago said blinking so his eyes returned to the deep red brown eyes that was an indication of their mind switching back to Dan.

"What's happened to you?" Spectra asked taking a step closer and examined the features of the creature standing before him.

"No time to explain, Spectra." Dan said turning toward the door and gesturing them to follow him, "We got to escape this place first."

Gus looked confused, but Spectra shook his head signaling that now wasn't the time for immediate questioning. Drago was returned control and once more his eyes became emeralds hinting to the swap.

"Do either of you have a clue as to where we could find a portal back to Earth or someplace other than here?" Drago inquired hoping for answers.

Spectra shook his head, but Gus was quick to answer, "I believe I saw some technology similar to such specification, however it's on a higher deck than this one and it'll be heavily guarded."

"I can handle it." Drago stated and Spectra nodded as he pulled out Helios.

"If you need backup, Helios and I will provide it." Spectra said coolly.

Gus took lead and they followed sometimes meeting up with guards, but Drago didn't give them a chance to call out the alarm much less raise one.

"Where's Dan?" Gus asked as the waited on an elevator to raise them up to the deck where it was believed to be the machine for warping to worlds.

Dan was a little shocked they didn't see his obvious features that Drago wasn't necessarily all Drago.

"Like Dan said, explanations are going to have to wait." Drago said quickly before the door opened and they all had to leap to the sides as laser fire opened up on them, "Looks like they know where we are."

"Drago! Try using one of your abilities!" Dan thought as Drago found it hard to find cover since the elevator was so small and the other boys were having trouble staying out of the way.

"Alright! Dragon Exploder!" Drago roared as a fire shot out of his mouth and engulfed their enemies making them retreated, but some were still opening fire so Drago tried another move, "Saber Shield!"

He reflected their attacks for a moment and then charged forward with the shield still up and tackled the remaining fighters knocking them out cold. Gus and Spectra followed after and this time Gus hung next to Drago's left side just in case.

"I saw it from around this corner." Gus informed them as they rounded it and were met with a barrage of laser fire.

Drago didn't bother dodging as he threw Spectra and Gus back around to the safety of the corner. The lasers didn't really leave any wounds, but they sure did sting and Drago could barely call up the Saber Shield between yelling in pain and trying to keep Gus and Spectra out of the crossfire. Once he did get it up he stood behind it for a moment to catch his breath.

"Did you guys get hit?" Drago asked knowing Dan was wondering the same.

"Nope." Spectra groaned rubbing his shoulder which was bleeding slightly.

"Master Spectra!" Gus gasped noticing the blood oozing from Spectra's shoulder.

Gus made to check the injury, but Spectra stopped him and shook his head.

"Drago." Dan murmured to the Dragonoid who nodded in response.

"Dragon Spur!" Drago growled releasing the shield to allow the attack to blow away the opponents in the hallway making them retreat.

Drago gestured to the two Vestals and then sprinted down the hallway to the door. Gus examined it to find it computer locked, but Drago punched it out and was met by another onslaught of guards. After throwing up the shield again, Drago was about to unleash another fiery attack until Dan stopped him.

"Drago don't do it dude! You might burn up the machines." Dan cautioned.

"You're right. Okay I'll do this your way." Drago stated smirking inwardly.

He burst forward using the shield as a repelling force on the guards that tried to surround him, but he was too quick for them. Just when they thought they could sneak up on his backside a good old tail whip told them otherwise. Soon there was only one guard left, but it was a snap since the guy decided to try and escape out the door only to have Gus trip him and Spectra gave the guy a good old neck pinch to knock him out.

"Hurry and get the portal working." Spectra commanded Gus, who quickly complied, "They'll be on to us soon. We got to get out of here fast."

Gus clicked and clacked away at the control panel and only looked up to ask, "Where shall I set the portal to?"

"Earth." Drago said between pants.

Gus looked to Spectra for an answer wanting to hear his thoughts.

Spectra gave Drago a nod, "Earth. We'll need the battle brawlers' combined strength."

Gus clicked a few more keys and soon a portal appeared.

"Let's go!" Gus commanded as he stepped away from the control panel, "I have it set so that it'll close in two minutes and I left a nasty surprise that should keep them from following us."

Gus gave Spectra a gentle nudged and Drago stepped close to the portal warily. He was so close to going home, well Dan was at least. New Vestroia was Drago's true home, but often he found himself thinking of Earth as his real home since he lived there longer than he had on New Vestroia. Finally Gus gave them both a shove into the portal and then jumped in after them.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Fearing the return_

Drago watched the portal behind them making sure it closed before anyone could follow after. Once it closed he set back and let Dan take control making the green emerald disappear and the dark reddish brown slits reappear. Dan was happy to be finally returning home, but how would his friends and family react when they saw what he had become. What would his mother say or do? Would she recognize him? Would his fellow brawlers be freaked out?

Spectra saw the worried look on the humanoid dragon's face and decided to ask, "So where's Dan?"

The journey through the portal would take several minutes especially if one end was to close, but this would lend enough time for some quick explanations.

Dan looked up to Spectra meeting his icy blue eyes, "Drago and I sort of merged."

"How?" Gus piped in looking back at the both of them.

"My Baku meter got busted up so I couldn't give Drago any ability cards until this one dude showed up and handed me a strange card called True Bonds." Dan explained.

Gus raised an eyebrow clearly puzzled, "I have never heard of any ability card such as that."

Spectra ignored Gus's comment and inquired, "So that's how you became…..that?"

"Yeah." Dan replied sheepishly as he rubbed his neck and then noticed that the end of the portal was coming up, "Hey, it's Earth."

"Finally," Gus said looking forward and then back to Spectra, "now we can get that nasty wound fixed up."

Spectra rolled his eyes and then returned to the gravity of Earth and stepped out of the portal to find themselves in the early morning of Bay View city. Dan recognized that where they were was his high school's football field. A few seconds after they arrived the portal closed and it was almost as if it never was there. Dan guessed that it had to be four in the morning since the sky was not exactly lighting up with sun's rays, but it was getting close.

"Let's get to the Battle Brawler's headquarters before the sun rises." Spectra said walking off in the direction the Brawlers' home base, "You coming Dan? Don't want to be caught in the sunlight because I know other humans will freak if they see."

Dan wanted to reply with an insult, but kept his mouth shut knowing Spectra was right and trudged solemnly after him. His head hung low and his tail twitched from side to side as he walked also he kept his wings tucked close to his body. Marucho would most definitely be at the headquarters now probably working on some strategy and Dan knew he wouldn't get too bad of a reaction from Marucho nor Kato for that matter. They arrived and Spectra was the one who rang the doorbell.

Sure enough it was Kato who answered and sleepily rubbed his eyes as he looked to see who was on the door step.

"Master Spectra and Gus, what are you doing here on Earth? Oh who's that with you?" Kato said sleepily and Dan looked up and noticed Kato had forgotten to put on his glasses.

"Is Marucho here yet?" Dan asked as Kato let out a yawn.

"Ah, Master Dan, I hardly recognize you without my glasses. Do come in and yes Marucho's been here for about twenty minutes. Shall I go fetch him?" Kato stated allowing them into the lobby of the building.

Dan gave a sheepish smile as he trailed in and his feet made a tapping noise on the tile due to extended toenails, "Yeah could you help Spectra first, he's kind of hurt."

"Of course please follow me Master Spectra." Kato said with a slight gesture and disappeared down another hallway with Spectra leaving Dan and Gus alone.

Gus gazed at Kato until he was gone and then looked back to Dan with a puzzled look on his face, "Either he was surprised by your new look or it's because he knows the place so well that he practically doesn't need glasses to see where he is going."

Dan laughed hard at Gus and only stopped when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Dan? Is that you?" Marucho's voice called from around a corner and Dan became quiet.

"Yeah it's us, Marucho." Gus said beckoning the short blonde boy to them, "Just prepare to be shocked."

"Why? Dan's been missing for only a week now." Marucho said coming around the corner while cleaning his glasses using his shirt and then put them back on and nearly screamed when he saw what was standing next to Gus, "What the-"

"I told you." Gus said in a sing-song manner glancing at Dan and then to Marucho.

"Dan?" Marucho asked warily looking the creature up and down for he was starting to recognize several of the features, "What happened?"

"It's a long explanation, dude." Dan told him looking downcast.

Marucho gave a small smile and walked up to Dan and gave his arm a pat since he still couldn't reach his shoulder to give it a proper reassuring pat.

"That's okay. I'll call everyone together so you only have to give it once." Marucho told giving his arm a tug to pull him away from the hallway and take him to the room the Brawlers always hung out in, Gus followed, "Just rest in here for now and I'll get Kato to bring you some food. You must be famished."

Gus gave Marucho a slight smile to assure his mental state was well before he disappeared from the room.

"Hey Marucho!" Dan quickly called after him making the little blonde head poke through the door way, "Uh, leave my parents and Runo out of the loop will ya?"

Marucho nodded understanding his resilience and disappeared once more.

Gus was now more inquisitive, "Why won't you have him notify your parents? If you've been missing for a week I'm sure they would have called the police and are searching desperately for you."

"I know, dude. I just want to get back to normal before officially going home." Dan stated gesturing at himself before he sat down on the long and large comfy sofa. He wanted to lean back and fall asleep in it, but his wings kept him sitting forward a bit and his tail had to curl off to one side. It was a discomfort he would have to endure for a bit.

"You don't mind if I lay down here do you?" Dan asked Gus tiredly.

"Why should I? I'm not the owner of this place." Gus stated with a chuckle.

Dan gave a small smile and then stood up to lay himself carefully on the couch because even though the couch was fairly expensive, but durable he still didn't want to risk have his sharp feature take a tear at it.

"Ahhh…that's better." Dan purred as he grabbed a cushion and used it as a pillow for his head.

He started snoring shortly after making Gus stifle a laugh and then he left to go find Spectra.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Unwelcoming?_

It was a couple hours later when Dan woke to Drago's calling.

"Dan. Dan. Daniel. Heeeeeeyyyyyy Daniel. DAN!" Drago called gently at first and then went for the rough awakening.

"AH! What?" Dan shouted leaping off the couch in fear that maybe the bad guys had caught up with him only to find Marucho being thrown backwards by him accidently, "Oh sorry, dude."

Marucho gave a quick rub to his own backside before he took the offered claw Dan had.

He smiled cheerily as he announced, "I got everyone I could. At least the one who could make it here quick, but unfortunately Runo stopped by and is waiting with the others."

Dan couldn't help, but return his friend's smile and sighed at the fact that Runo was there.

"Ah dang it….Well she would've come to some kind of conclusion anyway." Dan admitted before taking a deep breath, "Now let's get this all over with."

Marucho nodded and led Dan to the room they all would gather in for a mass meeting. Dan lingered outside of the room while Marucho went in to calm them all down. So far the ones those had gathered and were supposed to have been there was Jake, Julie, Shun, Kato too, but he was just there as Marucho's personal butler. Spectra and Gus had gathered in the room too, but gave no news of what was up with Dan even when Runo tried pressuring them.

"Hey guys?" Marucho called to them and the chatter was instantly silence along with Runo perking up, her eyes were wide with curiosity, "Can I have your attention please. I have some news for you about Dan. He's back home and will explain everything, but just a little caution to you all. He's kind of changed, appearance wise so try to refrain from…..well, just accept that he still is Dan."

Everyone's eyes followed Marucho as he went to the door and opened it just a crack and whispered to whoever was standing behind it.

"It's okay." Marucho coaxed, "It's now or later…You ready now?...okay."

Marucho tugged at something and then stepped back to let Dan come in and make everyone gasp. Runo felt her jaw drop, but she instantly shut it. Dan kept his eyes to the ground as he walked over to where Marucho had originally been standing and sighed heavily. His tail swayed a bit and accidently knocked over a chair making him flinch. He could feel them all studying him as he bent down and returned the chair to its correct position. He finally lifted his gaze and looked at them all calmly he received some nods, but when he looked to Spectra he spoke.

"So you care to explain yourself?" Spectra asked tired of all the silence and waiting.

Dan took a deep breath and told them all what he had been through and all the events he endured, at some points Drago had to take his turn to explain, but after forty minutes of explaining he was done. He glanced over at Runo who had her face cast downwards and was looking away. Dan didn't want to stick around for everyone to debate about what to do about their new enemy. He looked a Marucho and walked up to him while the others were distracted.

"I hope you don't mind if I go crash for a while." Dan asked wanting to get away from it all.

"Sure go ahead." Marucho instantly replied, "We'll wake your if we need you."

"Thanks." Dan murmured before he left the room and Runo snapped her head up seeing that he was gone.

"I wonder what he must be going through right now." She thought to herself as she stared on after him.

Marucho now took charge and the Brawlers gathered closer together. Now crunch time would begin and Runo made no move to join in. They were all talking with Spectra and Gus, trying to fill in any gaps they could as Marucho mapped out the events Dan told them of. She continued to look longingly at the doorway and then she had a thought. Runo turned back to the others busier than bees and then to the door. They wouldn't notice her slipping away, but if they did and they ask she would simply state that she had to make use of the restroom. She got to her feet and made her way to the door and wandered the vast headquarters in search of the brunette.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Drago inquired as they returned to the hang out room.

"I'm still kind of tired is all. Besides we both need the rest." Dan replied as he laid back down as he had been laying before, "Night, Drago."

"Ah yes, good night Dan." Said Drago and soon he became silent leaving Dan to having a quiet mind.

He wasn't actually tired, but his body felt like it was so he allowed himself to relax and closed his eyes hoping that would actually get him to fall asleep, but he couldn't at least not all the way. He was still aware of his surrounding even if he couldn't see them and his tail flicked a little bit as if it was trying to lull him to sleep. His wings were strewn in awkward, but comfortable positions. He let out a gentle sigh every so often. It was so peaceful here, which was quite a contrast from where he had slept.

Suddenly he felt something soft and warm being thrown on top of him and assumed it was just Kato throwing a blanket on him, but he hardly needed it due to Drago's inner fire keeping him warm. He kept his eyes closed and waited for Kato to leave, but a moment later after the blanket had been adjust so it covered all of him he felt a soft finger stroke his cheek. He instantly knew that finger didn't belong to Kato, but it was Runo's finger. She moved from caressing his cheek to stroking his hair though she stopped as soon as she felt the grime and grease. He listened to her wipe her hand on her pants and inwardly chuckled. She returned her fingers to stroking his cheek making him very soothed and sleepy. He heard her lips part to say something, but she stopped herself and continued on with the motion of her hand.

He was glad that she wasn't trying to wake him and make him spill everything. It felt nice to have her near calming him even though she could be a livewire and drive him up the wall. This was a rare moment that one could wish for it to last, but alas it would never become a granted wish.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: The first nightmare_

He felt himself fall off into a dream where he was fully human and had returned home. His parents nearly tackled him to the ground with affection and he could hear Drago laughing in the background. Everything was back to normal. Also the scenery seemed very peaceful and relaxed. He was out jogging with Drago in his ball form now. The streets all seemed barren, even the busy ones. He became worried and tried to jog down streets he normally avoided because they were packed. He came from an alley onto one just as he was a scream erupted out of nowhere and he whirled around trying to find who had screamed, but once again the streets were empty until he looked farther down one and saw a figure standing over a person laying in the middle of the deserted street. He took off running and as he approached he was in disbelief at what he saw. It was Apokkolys standing over someone cover in blood and as he drew closer to the body he recognized who it was. It was himself or rather his current form with a giant blue sword sticking out of his chest. Apokkolys turned to face him with a black stare which made Dan's stomach flop. He glance to Drago only to find he wasn't sitting on his shoulder so he looked back at Apokkolys who held the spherical shape of Drago with two fingers.

"Drago!" Dan called trying to reach for him, but the black prince was quick to break the ball Dragonoid with one twitch of his fingers.

Dan gaped as he watched Drago crumble into dust. He looked back up to Apokkolys, now licking his bloodied fingers as he wiped off his blue sword after he had pulled it out of Dan's other self.

"No….Drago….Why?" Dan murmured at Apokkolys as the boy turned to face him with the sword poised slightly.

"Dan Kuso." He whispered before he plunged the sword into Dan.

Dan stood there in shock as the sword was stuck in his side, he looked down at it clearly not feeling it so the black prince twisted it making him grimace and cringe. He felt like his insides were disintegrating with each twist of the sword. He looked at the smug grin on Apokkolys's face his own expression puzzled. The boy sneered and withdrew the sword and Dan fell to his knees. The black prince raised his sword high up in the air and paused.

"Can't there be another way?" Dan said meekly feeling his strength to live fading.

"Death will release." Apokkolys said before he brought down his sword and Dan jolted awake.

From the jolt he managed to throw himself off the couch and onto the floor rather roughly. He was alone in the room, which was a slight relief and then he heard Drago's voice.

"Dan? We both had the same nightmare didn't we?" Drago asked.

"I guess. Did you get what he meant by death will release?" Dan wondered checking around to make sure none were coming to see the commotion he was making as he scrambled to stand.

"That dream has left us weak, hasn't it?" Drago suggested bluntly.

Dan sighed and leaned back into the couch from sitting on the floor. He closed his eyes wanting to fall back asleep so he could totally rest, but it wasn't working. He stayed like he was as he and Drago had their private conversation.

"Drago, what's happening to us?" Dan murmured.

He could feel Drago shaking his head, "No clues here, but could it have been another one of your vision dreams?"

"What do you mean, dude?" Dan asked confused slightly, but knew what visions Drago was speaking of.

Drago picked up on it and grumbled, "You know exactly what I mean. Remember we are sharing minds here."

"Yeah, sorry." Dan muttered knowing he had been backed into a corner, "I guess it might have been one."

Footstep entering the room aroused him from the conversation and he refocused on being in control. Her perfume wafted into his nostrils telling him exactly who it was.

He sighed inwardly in irritation and Drago decided to ask, "Runo is back?"

"Yeah." Dan groaned inwardly.

Drago laughed and then went back to sleep so Dan could deal with her privately. She paused for a moment, which meant she noticed the change in where he was sleeping. She tiptoed towards him surprisingly not wanting to wake him. He figured it had to be late in the afternoon by now or at least that's how it felt to him. She slowly bent down and sat on her legs at his side and hugged him. She wasn't crying or anything, just hugging him. Had she really missed him that much? She was in Bay View for summer break because she wanted to hang out with all her friends. She and Dan had an on and off relationship, but lately they hadn't seen much of each other with Dan always off training and she was helping Julie with work. He did budge and neither did she so for a good fifteen minutes they both just sat there with him pretending sleep and her just hugging him. He almost thought she had fallen asleep until she went to move away. He never knew why or how, but suddenly he found his arm holding her down from moving away and she let out an exasperated gasp.

"Dan Kuso! You faker!" Runo growled, but hugged him tighter, "Why the heck did you take so long to come back home? You know we always accept you for who you are now what you look like."

Dan was silent until Runo looked up and noticed that she was practically choking him and immediately released the hug blushing as she scooted back.

"Why are you so quiet? It's not like you?" She asked a little worried and then she noticed the difference in his eyes.

She noticed that his pupils were slits and his red brown irises were redder. He was looking away off to the window, but not really looking out the window, no his eyes suggested different. They were unfocused and still as if he was staring straight ahead, but really he wasn't looking.

"Dan?" Runo asked almost in a whisper.

He didn't move and kept on his calm distant expression so she nudged his shoulder. That did nothing.

"Dan." She said in her normal tone and then went a little higher, "Dan!"

He snapped his head around and looked her in the eyes for the first time in a long while.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you being so quiet? It's…..never mind. Oh, lunch is almost ready." Runo said standing up and adjusted her clothes so they sat on her figure as she wanted them to.

He watched her walk to the door and when she realized he wasn't behind her she whipped around a little put off.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked a little irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He groaned getting to his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Exchange of information_

As soon as his feet hit tile he grimaced as a resounding tapping followed his every step and every so often he would forget to keep his tail off the ground. Runo just looked back at him, every time his tail dragged, with a gentle smile. He let her lead him to the kitchen, but stopped just before the doorway and she knew it because she could no longer hear the tapping of his feet. She went back and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." She coaxed in a hushed tone and dragged him into the dining area of the kitchen.

Everyone at the table looked up and smiled warmly except for Shun and Spectra they wore very faint smiles just so Dan knew they weren't hostile.

"Didja sleep well?" Marucho asked as he sat between him and Runo.

Dan looked at Marucho a little lost at first, but then smiled and relaxed, "Yeah, thanks dude!"

Dan found lunch to be relaxing and just like old times even if he had trouble sitting comfortably due to his wings and tail. They all laughed at each other's joke and some even shared old stories for Jake's entertainment. Even though not all the original Brawlers were gathered it still felt like old times.

After lunch Julie took Runo to work with her and all the boys stayed put to talk business. When it came to talking about Apokkolys, Dan grew a little uneasy especially after the dream he had. They all sat in the meeting room now in their respective chairs. Dan being leader of the Brawlers, sat in the head chair of the table while Shun and Marucho sat on either side of him. Jake sat next to Marucho while Spectra and Gus sat beside Shun since they never officially joined the Brawlers.

Shun spoke first, "So all this Apokkolys guy wants is both Dan and Drago dead?"

"Basically, I don't know what I did to piss him off, but he just wants us dead." Dan stated looking straight at Shun.

"Well Spectra and Gus were prisoners aboard his ship so certainly you guy ought to know what this guy might be planning." Marucho said glancing at the bleached blonde and blue haired Vestals.

Gus went first, "Apokkolys seems like a brilliant scientist and I think the story he fed you is all a lie, Kuso. I think he's just mental and has some other plans up his sleeve. The way he went after you and Drago doesn't seem very assassin mission."

"He's definitely planning something big." Spectra added interrupting Gus, "His plan is erratic, but if we were to piece it all together...the events I mean…it might spell out this guy's actual plans."

"I see." Shun murmured and Marucho gave a nod before he stood up and walked away to the holograph.

A line with branches appeared and it seemed there were things written next to the branches. Everyone went over to where Marucho stood.

"What is that?" Dan asked in awe.

"It's a timeline I made just a few hours ago. It's all the events that happened up until you got back to Earth." Marucho explained as a holographic keyboard appeared and he began to punch in command which made the timeline light up at certain branches, "Here, I had the computer highlight all the easily explainable events."

Dan was amazed at the technology and it's wonders, "Woah, that is too cool, man. So what did you guys figure out so far?"

Jake walked up to one of the highlighted branches and pointed to it as he spoke, "We believe this black prince dude totally threw his brawl with you so he could squash you from behind. Maruch' also said that may have been his first plan that failed."

Shun spoke next, "We also made notations on the highlighted ones. Sadly it seems we are still stuck in the analysis part of this whole ordeal."

Gus smiled smugly a little as he took a step forward from Spectra and looked to Shun and Marucho, "Perhaps the intelligence of a Vestal would be more helpful."

Marucho nodded to him and they along with Spectra set to work on analyzing and debating. This took hours. Dan eventually wandered off with Jake while Shun stayed in the room to offer his help.

"So what all has been happening since I've been gone?" Dan asked Jake as he folded his arms behind his head to cradle it as they wandered the halls of the new headquarters.

Dan had barely seen the place because it was only partially built on the day of his disappearance. It was the living quarters that had been built first that Dan knew well enough to know he would get lost.

Jake stretched a shoulder as he replied, "Lots of stuff, Dan the man, like after you were gone long enough your mom called Marucho and then we all figured out you disappeared. What made it all worse was when Marucho tried to find you using the GPS in the Baku meter, except we only received static."

"Really? Well my Baku meter is kind of busted." Dan informed Jake by showing the wrist that normally adorned the missing item.

Jake went on after taking notice, "Runo freaked when she heard it. Man can that chick get annoying. How can you stand to be her boyfriend?"

Dan blushed and in embarrassment he began to stutter, "W-w-w-what? I am not her boyfriend….w-w-we're just friends.."

Jake looked at Dan's reddening face and laughed, "Whatever you say Dan the man."

Dan would never admit to being Runo's boyfriend until he accept his feelings and right now he wasn't.

Deciding to break the silence Dan spoke, "So what about you and Julie? Hmm?"

Now it was Jake's turn to blush as he too began to deny the facts, "Julie? Naw, she's pretty, but not my type."

"Dude, just ask her already." Dan teased.

Regretting the topic Jake quickly switched it, "So, what all can you do being….Humanoid Dragonoid?"

"What now?" Dan asked puzzled by the new phrase, "Humanoid Dragonoid?"

"Yeah at least that's what little Maruch' decided to call then new evolution." Jake explained.

"Oh." Dan murmured, "Well not much. I can run a lot faster, but I have yet to figure out on how to fly."

"Really? Let's go outside and try to get ya airborne then." Jake said grabbing Dan's arm and took off dragging Dan along against his will.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Flight_

Dan would have yanked his arm away in an instant, but he didn't want to harm Jake accidently even if he was a football player. His clawed toes made a nails on the chalk board sound as soon as they neared the doorway which made Dan cringe, but Jake kept dragging him until they were in the huge backyard of the headquarters.

"C'mon Dan the man!" Jake coaxed as they stopped on the patio.

Dan was a little wary about stepping outside, but since he was out on the patio now and there was a huge wall and it looked like a forest was a few feet ahead he relaxed a little. Jake was going to push him out further, but Dan was already stepping out on to the lawn. A gentle afternoon breeze was blowing making his hair sway. Drago was inwardly smiling.

"Ah, perfect flying weather." Drago murmured.

"Drago? How do I fly?" Dan inquired of the pyrus Dragonoid.

"Well, I just spread my wings and use the air currents to lift me mostly, but as long as you keep your wings spread you should be able to stay up in the air." Drago explained.

"Cool, I'll give it a try." Dan said before he snapped out of the daze that had Jake freaking.

"Dude you had me worried." Jake said letting out a huge sigh of relief, "So want to try flying?"

Dan smirked, "Yeah dude totally!"

Next Jake grabbed ahold of Dan and was throwing him up into the air, "Let's try it this way! Go Dan the man!"

"What the-hey! Jake! AH!" Dan cried as he was launched into the air and fell flat on his face a few feet later.

Jake ran up to where Dan had wiped out and immediately apologized, "Sorry, dude I thought that would help."

Dan wiped the dirt off himself and then began to laugh, "No sweat, dude, just let me try it my way now."

Jake nodded and smiled cheezily with a laugh as Dan closed his eyes for a moment. After a bit his wings unfolded and he spread them out as far as he could. He figured out the direction of the wind and then dashed off against it. When he felt that he had gained enough speed he took to the sky. He faltered a little, but soon found himself gaining the necessary altitude.

"Alright! DAN THE MAN IS AIIIIIIRRRRRRBOURRRRNNNN!" Jake shouted joyously as he raced after following Dan.

"This is so cool, man!" Dan yelled to Jake looking downward and not realizing what he was about to run into.

"Dan! Look out!" Drago alerted him to the tree he was flying towards.

"Huh? Oh no!" Dan yelped as he tried to pull up, but only managed to tangle himself in the tree higher up.

"You okay, dude?" Jake called up to him as he watched a few leaves and branches fall down.

"Ouch! I'm cool!" Dan called down and tried to reach for a strong looking branch to pull himself out of his entanglement.

As he tried to pull himself forward clinging to the branch, but unfortunately it was a dead branch that had yet to fall until Dan took hold of it. It broke and he began to plummet downward screaming as he fell and hit a few other branches as he went.

"DAN!" Drago cried and forced himself forward to take control so he could save their body from further pain or worse.

"I got ya Dan the man!" Jake shouted as he positioned himself to catch the dragon boy, but didn't have to as Drago flipped around and spread his wings so he landed gracefully next to the football player.

"Thanks, but I got us covered." Drago assured Jake making his eyes go wide.

"Ah man, I forgot about you being in there Drago." Jake said laughing a little.

"Well, I'm passing the baton back to Dan now." Drago said as his emeralds glimmered back to the unnaturally red brown eyes.

"Thanks Drago." Dan told him inwardly.

"How was Dan the man's first flight?" Jake asked giving Dan a hard pat on the back.

"It was sweet! That is until the tree incident." Dan admitted with a chuckle doing his trademark nose flick, "Dude that made me starved let's go find some food."

"I'm with ya there, buddy." Jake replied following after.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Dreamare_

A few days went past and the gang was starting to get used to the changes and now they were trying to find a way for Dan to go home without freaking out his parents. One late night Marucho spied Dan flying out a window and followed him. He was shocked to find that the way Dan was going was to the Kuso residence. He then guessed that Dan was missing his parents and decided to find a way to return him to being human or make a disguise so he could look human enough to return home. His attempts were starting to become futile and it was driving him nuts, but their analysis of their new opponent was coming together and all they needed was to meet the guy so Marucho could properly profile Apokkolys.

Dan was sleeping while Drago wandered aimlessly around the new homely base of the Brawlers. Dan and Drago had worked it all out now on who slept when. It was all due to the reoccurring nightmare they would both share if they slept at the same time. It was a dream different from the first one they shared. Dan and Drago were separate beings on their merry way home from spending a day in the Interspace when it would happen. A shadow would flash across their path making them stop in their tracks.

Dan would look around and call out, "Who's there?"

From behind it would grab Dan and throw him a few feet down the street and then Drago would catch a glance of the being before it incinerated him. It was their merged form, or humanoid Dragonoid as Marucho called it, only it's eyes were empty, just darkness filling the space. Drago would then watch the event from above as the 'beast' slowly strutted up to Dan who would barely find his footing in time. With a quick motion of its hand it would backhand Dan so had that it threw him onto his back. Dan would sit up and then struggle away, but beast would pick him up by the shirt and lift him up into the air before thrusting its claws through his chest. Dan's screams of agony would tear at Drago and what scared Drago the most was Dan's face when just before they would wake. Blood would pour out of his mouth after his body was thrown to the ground and his eyes looked so empty and soulless and then his expression was of pure horror. Drago had rarely seen such an expression plant itself on Dan's face which is why it made him quail so. Thankfully Dan never remembered the ending to the dream and Drago was careful to not let him see it. It would be a horror the boy would never know.

Drago had now wandered into the library and was browsing through the selections when he found an interesting title he took it down from the shelf and found a nice comfortable spot to read it in. In the little library were a few windows that had nice little seats which allowed people to sit near the window to use the sunlight to read and relax. The book was titled A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare and the speech was slightly hard to follow since it was before his time, but thankfully the book had a translated side so the reader could understand it a lot better. He was captivated by the imagination of the writer and found the book quite interesting especially when it referred to creatures that sounded similar in looks of certain Bakugan. He chuckled a little when he understood the joke behind some parts of the story. He was halfway done with the book when he felt a hand on his shoulder and look to see it was Runo. She was looking at him with a confused look since it was rare to see Dan sitting down reading and enjoying a book such as the one he held.

"Dan? What are you reading?" Runo asked as she scanned the page he was on, "I know you hate Shakespeare."

"Sorry, Runo." Drago's voice resounded making her eyes widen in slight shock.

"Drago?" Runo murmured and then smacked her face trying to cover up a blush, "I forgot that you two share."

"Shall I wake him then?" Drago asked setting the book down after sticking a bookmark in it.

"No, not right away at least." Runo admitted, "I kind of wanted to ask you a few things."

"Okay?" Drago muttered wondering why she wanted to question him, but unfortunately it would have to wait since he could feel Dan waking up, "Sorry Runo, but we will have to talk another time."

"Runo?" Dan murmured in surprise as his eyes changed once more, "What's up?"

"Not much. The others are in the backyard, want to go join up with them?" Runo suggested pointing for the door out of the library.

"Sure." Dan said leaping up to his feet with more courage to see them all than how little had before.

Runo giggled and walked with him following all the way to the patio everyone was conversing on. Today was an official day for everyone to relax and they really hadn't gotten around to celebrating Dan and Drago's return yet, also Kato had suggested it to Marucho after taking notice of the stress building up around them all. Spectra had his mask off and were wearing a black shirt and jeans due to the hot weather making him switch out of his normal outfit. Gus laughed when Spectra made the remark about how naked he felt without his mask. Jake was out on the lawn tossing a football back and forth to Julie while Shun was up relaxing in a tree. Marucho was having a sip of lemonade as he watch their entire gathered Bakugan converse. All the Bakugan sat on a small table in a circle chatting away delightfully. Tristar was telling Helios stories of Gundalian Bakugan heroes. Rex Vulcan was conversing with Taylean and Coredem.

Runo looked longingly at the table of Bakugan thinking of her own Bakugan, Tigerra. She tried to refocus herself on another matter quickly as Dan took notice.

"Hey, Jake! Julie!" Runo called to them before Dan could utter a word, "Mind if I join in and we play stuck in the middle?"

"You're stuck in the middle then, Runo!" Julie called back with a giggle.

Runo ran over and leapt around for the ball as they tossed it back and forth. Dan laughed a little and curled his wings in tightly as he sat down next to Marucho.

"I hope you're hungry for cake later." Marucho teased Dan making the brunette drool, "Ah, such a nice relaxing day, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Dan murmured leaning back a little as he looked up at the sky, "I wonder how my parents are doing."

He clamp his hand over his mouth straight after those words slipped out and looked at Marucho hoping he hadn't heard, but it was too late. Marucho glanced pityingly his friend. Dan cast his face downwards so his bangs covered his face and Marucho gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder before he stood.

"Cheer up, Dan. In time we will get this figured out and you'll be able to go home before you know it." Marucho whispered not wanting to alert the others to Dan's feelings.

Dan perked up and smiled, "Thanks buddy."

Marucho grinned back, "No problem."


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Trap attack!_

Suddenly the ground began to shake and both girls screamed as they looked up at the sky. A huge black ship with Apokkolys's symbol on the side was gliding by for a crashing landing it seemed. They all watched it saunter by except Dan flew up so he could watch it from a bird's eye view as it crashed into the ocean.

"Dan! What happened?" Shun called as the ground stopped it shaking and everyone scrambled to their feet.

"That thing just landed in the ocean, dudes!" Dan exclaimed.

"That had Apokkolys's symbol on its side." Gus informed them all.

Dan looked down at his comrades and to the ship that was slowly sinking into the depths, "I'm going to go see if they need help!"

He was about to take off until Marucho shouted, "NO DAN!"

"Huh?" everyone on the ground uttered.

"Why not Marucho? Enemy or not they'll need help!" Dan yelled back.

Marucho shook his head vigorously, "You're not going alone there alone!"

"He's right." Shun added as Taylean leapt to his shoulder and Shun agilely went up a tree nearest to Dan and leapt into the air, "I'll come with you and the others can catch up later!"

Dan caught the ninja and nodded to the others before flying off to the disaster area. Smoke filled the sky leaving a trail to the ship as flames engulfed it and water tried to swallow it. It would be a couple of hours before the coast guard could arrive to help. Dan landed them on a part of the ship that was neither on fire nor being engulfed by the grip of the ocean.

"Weird, where is everybody?" Shun wondered as he and Dan search about their surroundings.

"They couldn't have all died, could they?" Dan thought as he looked about and spotted a door, "Let's check to see if they are all inside."

Shun reached the door first and as soon as he touched the handle he was hit with a surge of electricity that knocked him out cold. Taylean float about the unconscious boy and hid in his clothes after hearing some unfamiliar footsteps drawing close.

"Dan behind us!" Drago warned.

The sound of laser fire and a sting in his backside told him that this was a trap as he fell to his knees from the intense pain and an evil laugh told them who it was. More footsteps sounded and Dan looked up to find them surrounded by grunts with their guns aimed straight at him. He cursed slightly as the one who shot at him stepped forward.

It was Apokkolys and he took another shot at Dan, aiming for the same spot. Dan let out a scream of agony as the stinging spot started to hurt worse. The black prince laughed even more as he shot Dan six more times walking closer with each shot. Dan's side was bleeding now and to make it hurt even worse Apokkolys decided to kick it making the brunette roll onto his side crying out in pain.

"Dan! Dan, let m-" Drag tried to say, but Dan cut him off, "No, I got this."

Apokkolys went to give him another kick, but this time Dan lashed his tail around his foot causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground making his laser gun clatter away as well. Several of the grunts took shots, but missed as Dan quickly evaded them. He grabbed onto Shun before he took to the skies, however he couldn't dodge as well with a passenger and took several more shots to his body and a few to his left wing.

"Daniel!" Drago cried, but Dan only hushed him, "It won't matter if you take control or not."

He found it hard to stay above sea level and Taylean noticed. He rolled out of Shun clothing a little and popped out onto Dan's shoulder.

"Throw me!" Taylean commanded.

"My hands are kind of full. I'll try it with my feet though." Dan said gritting his teeth and curled his feet around the green Bakugan before uncurling them and sort of kicking it away, "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

As he flew through the air the Ventus Bakugan glowed and grew to his original size before he landed in the water. Being bigger now he was able to scoop up Dan and Shun finding that the water level only came up to his waist. He raced for the shoreline as the smoke blanketed them hiding them from the officials. A few of the brawler saw Taylean and raced over to him as he went to a more secluded shoreline.

Marucho and Jake were the first to reach them and they all gasped when they saw Shun unconscious only to look to Dan for answers.

"It was a trap." Dan grunted trying to stand up straight and fake being okay, "They zapped Shun."

Kato checked the Ventus brawler over having been trained for this sort of thing.

"He'll be fine once he wakes up." Kato assured them all.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief and felt a wave of guilt. Runo ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Don't scare us like that!" She scolded and released the hug as he gave her a sheepish smile.

She went to put her hands on her side for body language effect, but stopped her scolding once she felt something liquid and slightly sticky on her hand. She lifted it up and looked with shock at the blood on her hand.

"This isn't mine!" She gasped knowing she wasn't hurt anywhere.

"That would be mine." Dan informed her weakly as her eyes widened and she saw the wound.

"My god, Dan!" Runo cried gaining everyone's attention and they all noticed the profusely bleeding wound.

Dan tried to say something else, but only found his vision blurring before he became dizzy enough to collapse. The last thing he heard was Runo's screaming as well as Drago's.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Rush_

When Dan woke next he found himself back to being human and thought maybe they had unmerged, but then he realized he was floating in darkness. Every so often an image, voice, or shadow would pass by him. He couldn't figure out where he was or how he got there until he remembered his wound.

"I must be in limbo." He murmured as he tried to find his injury, but noticed it wasn't there, "At least I don't have that nasty looking gash."

Suddenly the scene solidified into a dark desert landscape and he was standing in the sand looking around for Drago.

"DRAGO!" Dan called several times, but received no answer.

After calling for what seemed to feel like hours he gave up and began to walk around with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He wandered aimlessly thinking that maybe he wasn't in limbo, but possibly the doom dimension, however, that thought was dashed away when he realized that the place looked nothing like the doomed dimension. He too gave up on walking around and finally sat down on a boulder.

"Hope I can get outta this place soon." Dan muttered as he felt a chill run through him and he folded his arms to retain the body heat he had, "Where are you Drago?"

After Dan fainted Drago tried to take control, but found he couldn't since their body was too weak for him to wake it plus Dan had been the forefront consciousness when they had collapsed so he was keeping Drago back.

"Dan! Dan? DANIEL!" Drago called as he felt the boy's consciousness sink deeper and farther away from his reach.

Finally he managed to grab ahold of it, but as they solidified into their respective forms in the mind space Drago found the brunette's form to be chilling at the touch. He tried shaking his consciousness awake, but to no avail.

"Daniel." Drago murmured, "Dan you must wake up. The others…they need you…as much I as need you.."

They were pals, buddies, battling partners, and sometimes when Drago thought about how if Wavern hadn't died and they went on to have kids together, he always knew one of them would have to be like Dan. Dan's dad was rarely home since they moved to Bay View so Drago had taken it upon himself to sort of step in as Dan's father figure. Now his worst fears were becoming a reality as he held to cold boy's consciousness close to him trying to warm him up. A tear streaked down the dragonoid's cheek as he thought about his promise.

"Daniel…" He murmured once more.

Meanwhile after Runo screamed and Dan had collapsed they all refocused their attention to assisting their hurt friends. Runo was having a tantrum about them not going to the hospital for Dan, but rather right back to the headquarters. The entire car ride back she had been grumbling insults to Dan and to whoever had done the damage. Everyone was getting aggravated with her and Spectra had just about had it.

"Runo?" Spectra asked trying to gain her attention.

"Stupid idi-huh? What is it Spectra?" Runo replied in mid insult to Dan.

"Shut the hell up." Spectra commanded with a glare.

"Huh? What did you just say to me?" Runo roared at the bleach blonde with flaring hatred.

"I told you shut up. Your unnecessary chatting is driving us all up the wall and it's not making matters better so as I said before, Runo, shut the hell up." Spectra said folding his arms as the limo sped away.

Runo wanted to say something more, but noticed he did have a point so she did as he requested. She looked out the window, but had her attention drawn to the red stain on her clothes. The image of when she discovered the blood flashed through her mind once more and then some as she dwelled on it.

Marucho was up in the front seat making a few phone calls and when he was finished only then did he address everyone in the back. His blue eyes scanned over them all and he looked to Jake who was holding a cloth up to Dan's wound since Runo had been more focused on scolding the fainted than holding the rag and applying pressure as Kato instructed. Jake looked up and nodded to Marucho.

"I just contacted two of the best doctor I could get that wouldn't dare reveal Dan to the world." Marucho informed them all, but mostly to Jake since he was playing nurse.

Marucho went to say something further, but a groan stopped him as Shun rose to a sitting position.

"Ugh, what happened?" Shun moaned feeling his muscles ache.

Taylean flipped out of his pocket and landed on his knee before explaining what all had occurred to his battling partner. Shun's eyes went wide with anger and frustration as he realized his failure and then saw it lying on the floor with Jake holding a bloodied rag to the brunette.

"I'm sorry everyone. I failed." Shun admitted lowering his eyes to signify his shame.

"The same thing could have happened to either of us so it's not your fault." Julie said in comfort to the Ventus brawler.

The car screeched to a halt as it came to park in the little garage connected to the Brawlers' center of operations. Everyone that couldn't lift the dragon boy piled out first, although Shun remained in it frozen with guilt. Marucho had to practically coax him out way after they had Dan set up in a makeshift hospital bed and the doctors were already working on patching him up.

"Shun no one is blaming you and it's not going to make the situation any better if you keep sitting in here sulking." Taylean stated after Marucho finally managed to pull Shun out of the car.

"Listen to Taylean, Shun, he's right." Marucho added as the taller boy slowly took steps.

"I know." Shun murmured and then finally followed Marucho to where Dan was being kept.

"How's it going?" Marucho asked one of the doctors as he paused to clean some of the tools.

"His injury is healing nice, but I'm afraid he lost too much blood. We need to have a transfusion, but first I'll need a sample of his blood to make sure what blood type it is that he needs." The younger doctor stated.

"Will this do?" Runo asked pointing to the blood soaked stain on her clothes.

"Hmmm, maybe." The other doctor murmured looking at the stain, "We need a clean sample though, but we are going to have to take it from him. Thanks anyway kid."

Runo looked downward slightly disappointed that she couldn't provide the help. They were all then sent away so the doctors could work and they all went to the hangout room that had become Dan's bedroom practically. Runo sat herself in the spot he always slept in and hugged a cushion. Julie sat next to her and reassured the blue haired friend with a pat on the back. For an hour they all sat silently, waiting for news.

Thirty-two minutes into the next hour one of the doctors wandered in with Kato leading them.

"Blood culture is done and we've discovered that he'll need a transfusion from two different sources." It was the older doctor explaining, "Human and Bakugan blood, that is if Bakugan have blood."

"What kind of Bakugan does it need to come from?" Shun asked ready to hand over Taylean if need be.

Thankfully the doctor had been a Bakugan enthusiast in his younger years so he knew what he was talking about, "Since Drago is a pyrus attribute, and it will have to come from one with the same attribute. Also we need someone to come for the transfusion of the human blood. Preferably his parents since we need to keep it close to his original DNA base."

"I'll go fetch his mother." Runo proclaimed as she stood and went for the doorway and then Julie jumped up to follow after her, "Me too."

The doctor watched them pass by hoping they would hand over a pyrus Bakugan to him for the Bakugan blood transfusion, but was not met with his silent demand from them. He turned back to the others in the room who were all at a loss.

Spectra stood and picked up Helios from where he sat on his uninjured shoulder, "Helios was once a pyrus attribute Bakugan. Would he work?"

The doctor looked confusingly at the black and red ball that popped open to say, "I may have changed attributes, but pyrus blood still flows through my veins."

"I guess that will have to do." The doctor hoped it would work since sadly the brawlers hardly knew of any other battlers with pyrus attributed Bakugan, "Follow me, please."

Spectra holding Helios followed the doctor and so did Gus and Marucho leaving Kato with Shun and Jake.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Bloodline_

They had brought the brunette to room with a higher ceiling so they could have the Bakugan in the same room for the transfusion. The older doctor was busy getting Dan ready for the transfusion when the younger one stopped him.

"Wait!" the younger doctor told the other, "He might reject it if we give him the transfusions separately. We should combine the Bakugan and human blood first before we give it to him."

The older doctor looked at his colleague with confusion and aggravation, "If we wait much longer we might not have a patient to give the blood to! Just admit it, we're desperately losing him."

Marucho gasped while Spectra's and Gus's eyes went wide with shock. Thankfully the arguing stopped when the sound of a door slamming snapped their attentions to Runo with Julie running up to them and just behind them was, as Marucho recognized, Dan's mom, Miyoko Kuso. She gasped when she saw her son's motionless form lying on the hospital bed.

"Dan." She cried, "What's happened to him?"

"Who's this?" the younger doctor demanded.

"Dan's mom, Mrs. Kuso." Marucho introduced the woman and the doctors began to notice the few resemblances they shared still.

"Well now we have both sources so let's get this going." The older doctor told his younger colleague, "Ma'am would you mind participating a blood transfusion for your son."

"Should you have to ask?" Miyoko wondered aloud as she looked up from her son, "Of course."

Spectra then called forth Helios and then the doctors arranged a comfortable place for Miyoko to lie on while Helios just stood there. Worried more about her son than the presence of the fearsome Bakugan, Miyoko relaxed and allowed the doctors to do their job with the best cooperation she could provide.

Long after the arduous transfusion, Miyoko was getting an explanation from them all about Dan's appearance and how he came to be lying on the hospital bed in the other room.

"So Dan and Drago have merged so now they are sharing a body?" Miyoko inquired timidly as she took a sip of orange juice.

"Yeah, basically. I think their body was too weakened for Drago to come forth." Jake remarked.

Helios jumped to the table they were all seated around and spoke reassuringly to the woman, "Let's hope he gets better faster so he can do the explaining himself."

Miyoko had not been angered by the kids' secrecy since the explanation she had gotten so the tension in the room for her was a little bit tranquil that way. Suddenly Runo burst into the room trying to say something between pants, but couldn't get it out in time so she gestured wildly for everyone to follow. She led them back to the room where Dan was being treated in and they all gasped as the doctors stood back in their own amazement at what they were witnessing.

The humanoid dragonoid's body was glowing and his form morphing slightly.

"This must be a side effect of the transfusions." One of the doctors murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

Indeed it was, but more than that. The main transformations was his wings went from the membrane missing spikes to wings that looked almost exactly like Viper Helios's and his tail tip reformed to a golden arrow with a green gem in the middle of it. His size also shrank a little more to suit Dan's original size. Also his red scales began to darken to an almost scorched red color and upon his face appeared some golden marking of similar shaping to Drago's horns. His feet too changed into four toed with three toes at the front of the foot and the fourth on the back of his heel.

Meanwhile Drago could feel the undergoing changes and then also felt warmth returning to the boy he held tight in his arms.

"That's it, Dan." Drago whispered, "Don't give up and come back to us."

As that was happening, back down in limbo Dan noticed he was fading and began to grow concerned.

"I'm not dying am I?" He asked the silence, "What's happening?"

A wind whistled through the waste land and Dan could hear a faint voice calling out to him.

"Daniel. Dan. Dan." It echoed.

"Huh? Drago?" Dan called back as everything went white.

Drago felt the boy's consciousness twitch a little and he rejoiced as he awoke, "Dan!"

"Drago!" Dan cried back and the two became embraced in a manly hug of manliness, "What's been going on dude?"

"Don't really know much of anything since you collapsed." Drago replied and then he took a serious tone, "Don't you ever do that again, you understand?"

"Sorry, dude. It's just I get tired of sitting out of the action and I've always wanted to do more than just activate your abilities or help summon Mechtagon." Dan stated, "I know you probably get tired of saving my ass all the time so I just wanted to prove I could return the favor, but that ended in a horrible failure."

Drago was silent and sternly gazed at Dan who was looking downwards ashamed of his behavior. After a while Drago let out a heartily laugh and smiled.

He put a claw on Dan's shoulder making him gaze up at the pyrus Dragonoid, "You ready to greet your friends? I can feel us waking up."

"Heh, thanks pal." Dan said as a bright light surrounded him and his vision changed.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: A pain like no other_

He blinked a couple of times so that things cleared and he could see people sitting all around him, but he was mostly surprised to find his mother close to his side. She had fallen asleep sitting up and had a blanket draped around her shoulders. His head felt like it was throbbing as was the wound on his side. He scrunched his eyes shut and gripped his forehead letting out a moan of pain as the throbbing worsened. His tail lashed alerting everyone else, especially Miyoko, of his stirring.

"Dan? What's wrong sweetie?" Miyoko asked her son unsure of what to do as she stood back a little as his tail began to thrash wildly and he curled into a fetal position with his wings flicking every so often.

His head and injury were throbbing, but now his heart was too as it paced to distribute the newly infused blood to where it needed to go. Every inch of himself felt like it was on fire and he felt the only way for him to escape the pain was to move. He clawed at the sheets in desperation as the blipping on the monitors became erratic. The alarms sounded as he became detached from the machines and the I.V. line was tugged out.

"AHHHH! It hurts!" He roared as the doctors came running in, "Make it stop!"

The younger doctor rushed to the boy's side while the older one went to get the I.V. needle. He tried to hold the boy's arm steady, but he was thrown backwards as he began to lash out wildly screaming in agony as new blood coursed through his body solidifying the newly physical changes that had taken place right after the transfusion. At first his body was trying to reject it, but now it only wanted to adapt more to it.

"Help us hold him down." The younger doctor pleaded to Jake and Shun while the older one tried to reinsert the I.V. into the brunette's arm.

"Dan, calm down they are just trying to help." His mother informed him as he screamed in agony especially when the I.V. was reinserted.

She had to jump back slightly as Dan's tail inadvertently whipped about almost hitting her.

"Hurry, get the sedative in his system!" The younger one ordered his colleague between Dan's cries.

Shun had to hold back a whimper as one of Dan's claws grabbed ahold of his arm and began to pierce his skin. Blood dribbled down his arm, but he remained silent as he held on to his screaming friend. Jake was holding down Dan's shoulders so he wouldn't move about and a few times he was hit by the flicking of the wings. He caught sight of the blood dribbling down Shun's arm and was astonished at the ninja silence.

Runo heard the screaming and came running into the room, "What's going on?"

Finally the sedative began to work its magic and soon the dangerous tail lashing ceased as well as Dan's cries. Jake and Shun slowly released their grip on their friend shocked and worried. Dan stopped struggling and fell back into the bed panting hard; his eyes became dim and distant as he began to fade into a drugged sleep. His panting soon turned into quiet snores as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"What happened to him?" Miyoko asked wiping away some of the sweat that had formed on his head.

"It was a reaction to the transfusion probably. Also that transformation was another factor possibly." The younger doctor admitted, "Once the sedative has taken full affect we will set up a morphine drip for him. I'm sorry about what you had to see ma'am."

"I've never heard Dan the man scream like that before." Jake said shattered by what he had witnessed.

Runo gasped as she realized those screams had belonged to Dan rather than who she thought it was before, "What happened?"

Jake looked at her with his eyes still gripping on horrified, "Dan the man woke up and started screaming and thrashing around. We had to hold him down long enough to help the doctors get their job done."

She looked and saw the bed sheets were slightly torn and the pieces were scattered around the room. Miyoko stopped one of the doctors before he left the room.

"Do you mind if I give him a sort of sponge bath?" Miyoko asked them after noticing how dirty his hair was and felt slightly embarrassed at the stench it had.

"Sure go ahead, just try not to moisten his bandages and stay clear of the one on his waist injury." The younger one answered before continuing on.

Jake and Shun went off to tell Marucho and the others of the event while Runo stayed with Miyoko and helped her by bringing her the supplies for the sponging. Miyoko worked on his hands and feet while Runo volunteered on his tail and hair. They had to step out for a moment as the doctor went in to set up a morphine drip saying they would be back later to replace the monitoring cords after the sponge bath. Runo laughed a little when Dan's mouth accidently flew open to let out a huge snore.

"I love times like these when he's sleeping so peacefully. I know it's because he's got a sedative running through his system, but at least he can escape from the pain and reality." Miyoko thought aloud not caring if Runo was listening or not, "I'm glad I can be of help to him now days. I feel like I can actually fulfill my motherly duties. He's always running off to other worlds or heading out to play. I feel like the only time he comes home is to eat, sleep, and shower. With his father gone half the time I worry that he's not maturing correctly and always wonder what troubles he's running into. You know not that long ago I was doing his laundry and found some sleeping pills in his pants after I shook them out. He never says anything to me so I wondered if he was just having nightmares or thought he wasn't getting enough sleep until he explained it all the day after he defeated that weirdo, Magmel."

Runo smiled at Miyoko who returned the smile with a grin.

Meanwhile Dan was cursing at himself for not being careful.

"Dan we didn't know that would happen so you can go blaming yourself for this." Drago said in comforts to the boy who only looked away from him.

They were in the mind space again in solidified forms too.

"You can say that because you didn't almost blow up the room!" Dan shot back angrily, "I almost hurt them all Drago, and my mother was there! I could've hurt her!"

"No I didn't, but I still felt the surge of pain just as much as you did." Drago replied calmly.

"It was like I was living our nightmare." Dan murmured ignoring Drago, "Almost a reality."

"Grrr. Knock it off, Dan! Our nightmare will never become a reality! I assure you that!" Drago roared grabbing Dan by the shoulders and giving him a good shake, "It'll only come true if you lose your hope and faith."

"Yeah well it looks like we evolved into another new Dragonoid." Dan stated knowing Drago was speaking the truth, "Just…why don't you be the one that wakes us up next time, okay?"

"No." Drago said sternly, "It's best if you go again."

"Okay, but they are your friends too Drago." Dan said with a smirk.

About half a day passed by and it was very late in the evening when Miyoko was wakened by the shifting of the new sheets. His tail was twitching slightly and then did a sweeping motion before he slid out onto the floor. The monitors glistened with activity as if to scream that he was waking up. His face grimaced a little and she almost thought of running out to find the doctors if he was in pain again, but his face relaxed and his eyelids lifted a little and his lips pursed just enough so a small moan escaped.

Miyoko reached forward and pushed back his bangs as if to 'pet' her son's head. His eyes flicked over to her and she stopped and smiled warmly. Dan's eyes flicked around to gain an understanding of his surroundings and then when he tried to sit up he was held back by his mother shaking her head.

"Dan don't move around too much. That is what happened last time, the doctors say for you to only make slow movements now as you adjust to the new blood and your new body." Miyoko told him.

He would gladly comply except his stomach decided to reject her command and force him to lean over to the other side so he would vomit on his mother. Miyoko realize what his actions were and was quick to grab a bed pan holding it under his mouth as she held onto his head so it wouldn't bob into the pile of bile as he convulsed. Even with the morphine working through him he still ached and his muscles felt very taut. After a while he stopped puking and with Miyoko's help she had him back in a sitting up position. Out of breath from heaving his vision began to blur and he fell asleep, this time he didn't return to the mind space so he actually got some rest.

Drago fell asleep too, but instead of the nightmare the two actually had a nice dream. Dan was riding on the back of a Bakugan that looked like the first form Drago had, only its horns were silver. Gliding behind him was Drago with his Fusion Dragonoid form and Wavern. They were soaring high above the clouds happily flitting about. A truly happy dream that not even the darkness of reality could infect and rip apart.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Better?_

"You should have Kato take a look at that." Jake recommended as he and Shun went to find Marucho.

Shun's wounds from Dan clawing his arm had healed and Shun himself had bandaged them, but it didn't seem to be enough for when Jake accidently gave him a bro' punch to the arm he had groaned a bit.

"I'm fine, it's just still trying to heal." Shun said adjusting the dressing, "Besides all that matter in the moment was helping Dan. His pain was greater than mine's so it was right for me to not raise the issue at that crucial moment."

Jake looked downcast ashamed of his own reactions to seeing his mentor in such agony, "I use to think Dan the man was invincible and almost indestructible, but seeing him like that….it scared me, man."

Shun glanced at the football player nonchalantly, "Don't be. It was just a fluke of power. Dan wasn't conscious for the physical part of the transformation so later when he woke his mentality couldn't handle the changes at once and plus that mixture of blood was a bit much for him to handle. Especially when his heart rate went up, though I assure you he'll be his bright and cheery self once he wakes."

Jake looked up more confident now and grinned widely, "Thanks dude."

When Dan woke again he felt much better as was surprised to find everyone in the room staring at him.

"What?" He asked looking around trying to see if he sprouted another head or something, but that wasn't the case.

"How do you feel Dan?" Marucho asked coming up to stand at his left side.

"Heck of a lot better than before." Dan answered and everyone in the room smiled or grinned, "What's with the big smiles you're all kind of freaking me out."

"Honestly Dan, do you want us all to be glum and sorrowful?" Runo teased.

"No." Dan said with a laugh and they all laughed with him.

The truth was that the last time the brunette woke up it had scared everyone to death even if they hadn't been there to witness it. They were glad to see him awake and not screaming in pain anymore. Shun and Marucho had taken it upon themselves to talk with Jake about his experience and now Jake was more understanding and less freaked out. He looked at Dan no different than he had before the scare.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. What's the news on Apokkolys's crashed ship?" Dan asked glancing them all over.

"The coast guard only managed to collect a few survivors. The rest of the ship is being towed out of the ocean to be properly studied and the bodies of those who didn't make it are being well, I'll not get into that." Gus explained since he was the one who sat in front of the news channel during the entire fiasco, "I didn't see Apokkolys among them, but I can tell you that the city is in an uproar over it all."

"He's probably out there hidden and planning for a way to bring me out into the open." Dan murmured with a sigh, "Who knows what he's up to."

Everyone was silent for they were all unsure how to answer such a question and then it donned on him.

"Wait a second." Dan said jolting everyone out of their secluded thoughts, "The Lark, dude said that Apokkolys copied Marucho's stadium designs."

"Yeah so?" Marucho commented and then he realized what Dan was getting at, "If he copied my designs then he must have hacked into the system and would be able to trace my IP address to here or wherever I've lived during those times. That's how he knew to land in Bay View the first time."

"Although," Spectra decided to say, "I don't think Apokkolys will just waltz up here with a gun pointed at the building calling out Dan. If he wants Dan dead, he'll want to get him alone."

"Okay, swarm me, but I got to face this guy sooner or later." Dan said looking at Spectra.

"Let's just hope it's later." Shun remarked, "However with Dan healing up in here, I'm sure the black prince will try other methods to get him to come. Each and every one of us should be careful here on out."

For the next few days as Dan and Drago recovered everyone was on high alert and Marucho made arrangements so Miyoko could stay at the Battle Brawlers' base. Julie and Runo were always escorted around when they weren't at the HQ. Sadly they had forgotten one thing and that was someone was supposed to have gone to the airport to meet up with Alice so now the redhead found herself trudging around the city. To make matters worse it was raining hard and her luggage was rather heavy.

"I can't believe they all forgot." She grumbled to herself as she felt the rain soaking through her rain jacket, "How can they be so distracted?"

She pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Julie once more only to leave another message on the girl's voicemail. She didn't bother with the message and tried to dial up Runo hoping maybe she was in the area and could alert the others to her presence in the city.

"Hello? This is Runo Misaki." Runo answered to Alice's relief.

"Thank the perfect core, someone finally answered the phone. Runo I'm in the downtown area of Bay View on Vermillion Street. Could you send someone to come get me. I'm not moving another inch since it is raining and I am soaked." Alice told Runo looking around trying to pick out a place to escape the rain, "I'm going to hang out in the used bookstore until they come, thanks, bye."

She hung up before Runo could say anything more, that way it would specify to them all about her frustrations. She was about to step into the store when a hand caught her shoulder. The next thing she knew a cloth with a sweet scent on it was clasped over her mouth and nose. She struggled, but to no avail as the chloroform took its effect and she went limp. The attacker cut off a piece of her hair and tied it to an envelope that they left with her big suitcase. Making sure the letter wouldn't get ruined, the kidnapper placed it strategically so it would be found and it would be safe.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: Kidnapping_

About twenty-four minutes later Shun arrived to where Runo had told him to go and went into the bookstore for a few minutes and returned back outside when he couldn't find the red headed Russian. He looked around the establishment until he spotted the suitcase with the hair tied to a note. He picked up the note and read it as he clutched the piece of hair tenderly.

"He's done it!" Shun shouted angrily as he stormed into the HQ and into the room Marucho, Runo, Jake, and Spectra were conversing in.

Before throwing the note onto the table he sat the large suitcase down and stuffed the red hair into his pocket.

Marucho's hands shook as he read the note and his shock was evident, "Dan Kuso, if you truly care for your friend then you will appear before me by nine pm tonight at the Bay View's central park's fountain. Unless you want to have innocent blood on your hands, come alone, no disguises or tricks. Fail to do so and the girl dies. Prepare to die."

"We gotta tell Dan the man!" Jake said throwing his fists on the table and stood to go for Dan's room, but was stopped by Shun.

"No this stays a secret. We'll come up with a plan." Shun said blocking the football player's way, "Is that understood by everyone?"

They all nodded, but little did they know that Dan was listening in and had already left. Gus walked in his face was pale.

"What's up Gus?" Spectra asked taking note of his comrade's behavior.

"I just saw on the news, Apokkolys. He has that red haired chick as a hostage while his men are occupying the park." Gus explained, "Also I just saw someone wearing a cloak of some sort run out of here."

"I'll check his room." Shun volunteered as he raced down the hallway to Dan's room only to find it empty so he ran back to the room everyone was gathered in, "He's gone."

"Let's mobilize then." Spectra said grabbing his coat and headed for the door and everyone followed after.

Dan kept his wings tightly close to his body and held onto his tail so it wouldn't slip out from underneath the cloak. Rain pelted him from all directions as he walked briskly to the park. When he spotted the camera crews and police he backed away slightly realizing his cloak might have to come off. He trekked the circumference of the park until he finally found a place where he could sneak in to it. There were some uniformed officers standing guard at this one spot where the trees were so dense that you couldn't see into the park clearly so it made sense that the reporters and news crews weren't surrounding the area. He turned around from the scene and conversed with Drago.

"Got any good ideas on how to distract these guys long enough to get past them?" Dan asked Drago.

"I do have one, but you won't like it too much and neither do I. Let me take control." Drago replied ashamed of what he was about to do.

Dan allowed Drago to take the forefront and watched as the Dragonoid executed his plan by finding a trashcan full of paper and set it aflame before he tossed it into the streets making it roll past the cops. They saw it and took after it or were distracted by the sight long enough for him to slip by. Once past Dan retook his body and then jogged through the trees until he emerged in front of the fountain.

Instantly the lasers were pointed at him and Apokkolys laughed unmercifully.

"Well, well, who dares to come forth?" Apokkolys questioned the cloaked figure pulling out his blue sword.

"It's me, Dan Kuso." Dan stated, "Now release Alice!"

Apokkolys looked at the spectating reporters and news anchors gather many yards away. He looked to the girl one of his men was pointing a gun at and then to the cloaked boy.

"Remove your pitiful cape. Our audience deserves to see the monster you've become." Apokkolys demanded with a sneer, "Do it or else I shall have the girl executed."

Dan nodded and removed his cloak and received many gasps and raised many questions by the audience of reporters. Apokkolys noted the change and wondered if it was because the boy had gotten hurt enough to evolve as a Bakugan does.

Meanwhile the rest of the brawlers were on their way when they spied on one of the huge TV ad towers a shot of Dan's backside and Apokkolys conversing with him. They were all surprised and the others just took off faster than they had been before. Some of them brought forth their Bakugan and used them to race ahead hoping that would give them all more of a chance to provide the aid their friend may need.

"Drago, get ready." Dan warned as he took a step forward and then spoke to Apokkolys, "There now release her!"

Apokkolys merely laughed at this as he said, "In due time. Now let's give this city a Bakugan brawl like never before, hmmm?"

Dan looked at the unconscious Alice with two guns pointed at her motionless body. Apokkolys was going to pay for what he had done. He was going to pay for zapping Shun and kidnapping Alice, while he was at it he might as well gain vengeance for Lark, but only for Apokkolys killing Lark. This guy had to be stopped and Dan felt it could only be up to him and Drago.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Apokkolys_

"Fine! Let's go!" Dan said with a nod and then inwardly said, "Okay Drago, you're up!"

"Alright! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise! Darkus Lupenoid!" Apokkolys yelled out as he threw a black and purple colored sphere to the ground and then pulled out a white and yellow one, "Now to even things up a little! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Haos Samurainoid!"

"Hello again!" Lancebreaker greeted poising his sword and angled it towards them, "Been a while hasn't it?"

"I should have realized that you would come back for another round!" Drago replied not really shocked at the presence of Lancebreaker.

"Enough chit-chat." Warfang growled shaking his head from the rain pelting him, "Let's kill him."

"Talk about a fair fight." Dan grumbled in the mind space as he watched, "Well here they come. Let's go Drago!"

Warfang leapt at them, but Drago was quick to jump back. Lancebreaker tried to slash his sword down on them from behind and Drago threw up his arms to block it and this time the sword shattered completely.

"Really? You're going to try that again?" Drago jeered as he flapped his wings once and took to the air shooting towards Lancebreaker's head.

Lancebreaker didn't have time to dodge so he was hit full force and the hit was powerful enough to send him flying onto his back, which scattered all the news people not too far away from the spot where he landed.

"Grrrr. Ability activate!" Apokkolys yelled, "Rising Moon Blade!"

Warfang's tails transformed into flexible silver swords, which he arched over his back and then he ran forward a little before leaping into the air while performing a somersault, while aiming for Drago and Dan.

"Drago let's hit him hard!" Dan thought, "Ability Activate! Dragon Over Cannon!"

"GRAHHHHHHH!" Drago roared as he unleashed the fiery attack, but Warfang just rolled through it catching Drago off-guard, "What?"

"Fool!" Warfang howled as he crashed into Drago throwing him out of the sky and making him leave an impact zone of where he then hit the ground.

"Drago! You okay, dude?" Dan exclaimed worriedly.

Drago groaned a bit as he went to sit up, but had to quickly roll away as Lancebreaker tried to stomp him out. Warfang landed on the other side of him and tried to do the same only with his bladed tails.

"Ability Activate!" Dan quickly thought, "Dragon Eternal Force!"

Drago used the attack to break away from them and took to the air once more as Dan summoned the ability, "Dragon Astral!"

Drago shot a wave of them at Warfang and Lancebreaker, even the armed grunts had to run for cover, which is what Dan hoped for if they wanted to rescue Alice.

"Drago, think you can snag Alice away?" Dan asked pointing out the fact that the grunts were distracted.

"Okay, but let's make them dance a little more." Drago replied eyeing Alice out of the corner of his eye as he shot off another wave of Dragon Astrals.

He shot off as soon as he was finished with the wave and dove for Alice scooping her off the ground and then he felt something hit his backside. It was Apokkolys, he had fired his laser gun at him, but it didn't sting at all now. Drago figured that it must have been because of their evolution and he didn't waste any time in flying off.

"NO! Warfang! Lancebreaker! Quit messing around and don't let him escape!" Apokkolys spat, "Don't let him think that he can play us!"

Drago soared high above the roofs of the city building noticing that Warfang and Lancebreaker were in hot pursuit. He then spotted Marucho and Tristar running up the street towards Warfang and Lancebreaker.

"Tristar!" Drago shouted catching the Aquos Bakugan's attention, "Here! Take Alice!"

He gently tossed her down to Tristar then flipped around and dove at Lancebreaker surprising the Haos Bakugan and crashing him into the ground hard. After he landed on Lancebreaker Drago leapt next at Warfang, but the Darkus Bakugan was ready for him and met him head on. Dan didn't have time to call out the Saber Shield before he realized that ability for Warfang had been activated and Drago was thrown into the side of a building. Just before Drago could pull himself out of the side of the building, Lancebreaker pounded him deeper with punches.

Drago scrunched his eyes closed as he was battered deeper into the building until he came out on the other side. As he flew out the other side he tried to open his wings to take to the air, but Warfang had ran up the side of the building to come out to the side Drago was on and attack him from above.

"Die!" Warfang howled as he somersaulted downward with his Rising Moon Blade attack.

Drago managed to move away from the brunt of it all, but was hit by some debris as he did so. He was thrown to the ground and buried slightly by the debris that hit him. Lancebreaker came from the other side and people on the streets fled realizing the fight was taking up the city.

Warfang landed gracefully on the ground and began to look around the area.

"Where'd he go?" Lancebreaker asked as Warfang shook his rain soaked fur.

The rain was starting to lighten up, but the fight had lasted through the downpour so it made sense that the combatants were soaked from it.

"He's still around here." Warfang growled as he stepped lightly around the scattering humans, "I can smell him and he's hurt."

Lancebreaker cackled as he looked under some of the debris around him flinging it away if the boy wasn't under it.

"Drago?" Dan called to the sinking dragonoid's consciousness as he reached for him, "Gotta wake up, buddy! They're coming closer!"

No response came from the Dragonoid as Dan finally caught him and he grasped what he now had to do.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: Hero rising_

They were just about to lift up the debris he was hidden under when it was flung aside and Lancebreaker was given a good hit to the jaw and lost his balance a little. Warfang leapt back just in case he was next and then as the boy floated back a little he noticed a difference.

"Your eyes! They aren't those nasty green ones now! You switched to the weak minded human didn't you? Ha! Your fate is sealed!" Warfang snarled and charged forward and leapt into the air doing the somersault once more.

Dan was quick to move out of its way and then launched himself at Lancebreaker. Sadly the Haos was ready for it and Dan missed. He knew that he couldn't take them both down at the same time so he would have to work on knocking them out one by one.

"Too slow!" Lancebreaker teased as Apokkolys somehow appeared on his shoulder.

"I see you managed to take out the Dragonoid, but the boy still lives." Apokkolys muttered to Lancebreaker who jumped in surprise.

Dan was crouched on the ground panting hard watching as Warfang strode up to Lancebreaker's side to address his master.

"Master Apokkolys, how did you get there?" Warfang questioned as he was met by a glare from Apokkolys.

"What are you standing around here for?" Apokkolys snapped before he leapt off to a rooftop that gave him a good view of the scene, "Get him!"

Lancebreaker took off first and went to kick at Dan who just grabbed onto his foot and then ran up it as Lancebreaker tried to brush him off. He had to duck down a few times, but made it to the Haos's backside.

"Get off!" Lancebreaker growled as he aimlessly reached around himself not realizing he was about to trip over a bridge.

Dan gave a good hard kick making Lancebreaker trip even further.

"Ha! How do you like that!" Dan taunted Lancebreaker as he flapped into the air.

He forgot about Warfang sneaking up behind, who with a good tail flicked knocked Dan out of the air and then slammed a paw down over him.

"Pay attention, boy. It might be a good idea." Warfang snarled as he pushed down on the paw holding Dan down.

Dan was finding it hard to breath and he couldn't move his arms to thrust away the paw holding him down. He let out a small whimper and then a loud groan. He was being crushed and there was no way out of this.

"Just give it up, Kuso." Apokkolys laughed as he came to stand on Warfang's shoulder, "You can't win. You can't beat me. Just give it up!"

Dan glared at Apokkolys gritting his teeth, but that just made Warfang press down even harder. He yelped a little and then yelled out in pain. He needed ability, but could he use it like Drago could? He would only find out.

"Ability activate!" He cried, "Dragon….EXPLODER!"

Warfang found his paw growing hot and watched the boy glowed red until he couldn't stand the heat. He howled a painful one and took a few steps back, limping as he did so. Apokkolys was surprised and leapt off of Warfang pulling out his blue sword. Lancebreaker moved to attack, but Apokkolys gestured for him to stop.

"I'll handle him." Apokkolys snapped, "Weak idiots."

Dan stood, but Apokkolys was already in point blank territory so he took a swing and Dan barely had time to move.

"No more running, Kuso! We fight now!" Apokkolys snarled taking another swing that caught the side of Dan's cheeks making a small scratch as he pulled a matrix move of leaning back away from it, "You will DIE!"

Dan flipped back and suddenly found the red energy surrounding him forming into a sword with the handle in his palm. He stared at it for a second as his grip tightened around it and then he smirked at Apokkolys.

"You're right. No more running. Let's end this." Dan remarked as he used the energy sword to parry the blue sword.

"Still wrong there, Kuso." Apokkolys spat kicking Dan away, "I forgot this is actually an execution."

Dan charged at him managed to slice at Apokkolys's shoulder, "That's for Drago!"

He swung again and caught the top of Apokkolys' hand, "That was for Lark!"

He lashed his tail so it flung Apokkolys onto his backside, "As for that, you jerk, never kidnap a friend of mine, Alice."

Apokkolys cackled as he stood back up and flung his hair back, "Luck shots. I underestimated you, but this round will be different. Now enough talk, let's finish this."

Dan braced himself as Apokkolys tried an overhead slash, but it was a feign and instead he slashed his sword across Dan's chest. Blood oozed from the wound and Dan grew curious.

"How come the laser fire won't work on me, but this blue sword can?" Dan asked as their swords became locked.

"It's a special sword. It's made from the energy produced from a bakugan evolving and when they use an ability card." Apokkolys explained with a sneer as he pushed himself away and then did a weird flip in the air so he landed behind the boy and tried to stab him in the back.

Dan was quick to tuck and roll away jumping to his feet a little bit away from Apokkolys. He clasped his bleeding chest as the wound throbbed.

"Painful huh?" Apokkolys jeered, "This sword is like poison to anyone who is affected by the ability card, True Bonds. Soon it will spread to your heart and then poof, no more Kuso."

"Not gonna happen, pal." Dan grunted as he gripped his sword tighter and brushed away the sweat on his forehead leaving a small trail of blood across it.

"Yes, enough talk. More death!" Apokkolys cackled as he clashed swords with the brunette once more.

Dan was starting to gain the upper hand now, but Apokkolys was quick and he drew out a small knife and tried to stab Dan's side he had hurt before. Dan saw it happening, but was quick to stop it however it was his hand that caught the knife by having it run through. He pushed Apokkolys away and stood back roaring in pain as he pulled it out. The small knife was the same color as the sword so he figured the same thing as his hand started to throb. He glared at Apokkolys who had his head thrown back laughing at his folly. Dan flung the knife back at Apokkolys in anger, but Apokkolys caught it without harming himself letting it only reach a few inches away from his throat.

"Nice try, but normally the hero wouldn't fall to such lows. What's the matter, Kuso? You feel its effects now don't you?" Apokkolys jeered once more as their swords clashed again and Dan was finding it hard to brace his sword since he only had one hand to grip it.

Suddenly the red sword slipped and Dan felt something slip into his right side. His eyes were wide as he saw the blue blade rammed into him just below his ribcage. He could feel his body screaming in agony, but he remain silent as he looked into Apokkolys's eyes and felt the blade twist a little as the dark prince sneered. Dan didn't hesitate to return the favor as he took the chance to take his sword and plunge it into Apokkolys's own chest.

"Well, this is interesting." Apokkolys said spitting blood onto the ground, "Nice move, but it is a downer that it was your last."

Dan gave Apokkolys a slight push and he fell to the ground his face all contorted into a cackle as the red energy sword dissipated. Warfang and Lancebreaker watched in fear as their master fell back. Dan removed the blue blade and flung it to the ground. He looked up at Warfang and Lancebreaker menacingly, hoping they wouldn't take the chance to avenge their master, but found them backing away eventually returning to their ball forms and disappeared into an alleyway.

He turned away from the dead boy and walked down the street his blood flowing out of his wounds. A few blocks later he met up with the others.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25: Bittersweet Victory_

"Is that Dan?" Marucho said squinting as he gazed down the empty street.

After the battle had broken out into the city, everyone had run for shelter, but only the Battle Brawlers dared to stay. Marucho had Tristar out and he was still holding the sleeping Alice. Shun noticed the dragon boy's faltering steps and decide to run up to him. Runo followed after Shun as did everyone else.

He fell to his knees and then found himself face first in the road. He could barely hear the footsteps approaching him.

"DAN!" Runo cried as she flipped him over to his backside and cradled his head in her lap.

He looked up at her feeling his body slowly shutting down. He could feel his heart beats were slowing.

"What did he do to you?" Gus asked in shock.

"His blade…is….pois…onous….to…me." Dan managed weakly, "There's…..no….cure….so….don….both…"

His chest rising was starting to slow and his eyes became dim as the light faded from them. He tried to reach up to Runo's face, but found he couldn't move a muscle and then knew that he was dying.

"Dan?" Runo cried, "Someone help him!"

"It's too late, Runo." Shun said sadly his eyes scanning the devastating injuries and watched as the blood began to soak Runo's clothes before pooling out onto the ground.

In one last effort Dan took a deep breath and uttered one word, "Runo."

That was the last word he managed to say before he stopped breathing and all of the light faded from his eyes. The world went black and white for him and his grip on Drago's consciousness loosened and the Dragonoid faded away.

"DAN! NO! DAN KUSO YOU COME BACK HERE!" Runo sobbed as she hugged his body finding it to be growing cold, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They all hung their head solemnly as they recognized that their friend and fellow brawler no longer held life. Jake pounded the ground with his fists and Marucho began to sob with Runo. Shun kept his eyes closed to keep the tears from escaping him and so the others wouldn't notice. Gus stood there with his mouth open and Spectra lowered his head in respect. Alice awoke in Tristar's palm after she heard Runo screams and looked to see them all gathered around someone all serious.

She looked up at the bakugan that held her and politely asked, "Would you set me on the ground please?"

Tristar looked at her saddened and then bent down so she could step off his hand and she ran up to them all. She gasped when she saw the creature Runo was sobbing over and then recognized the face to be Dan's.

"Shun." She quietly called to the ninja, "What's happened?"

He opened his eyes and the tears spilled out, "Alice, Dan is dead."

She gasped glancing back at the creature and saw Runo shoot a glare up at Shun.

"Don't you say that! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT SHUN KAZAMI!" Runo snarled at Shun with her eyes red from the tears.

Suddenly the creature began to glow and return it to being human Dan and a tiny red ball was laid next to him by the light. It popped open and Drago came to stand in his actual size before them all. He was confused slightly as he gazed at his own body realizing for the first time in days he was actually in his own body.

"Drago?" Alice murmured totally confused and noticed Dan still had the bleeding wound and was back in his old clothes.

His eyes were still blank meaning he was still dead. Runo hadn't even bothered to close them so his expression was the same. Drago noticed Dan's motionless body and bent down to get a closer look.

"What happened? I was knocked out for a while." Drago asked completely clueless.

Runo looked up at Drago, "Dan…..Dan….."

"Dan fought with Apokkolys and won, but not before they ended up killing each other. Dan Kuso is dead Drago." Shun stated giving a quick summary of what had happened.

Drago's eyes went wide and he took Dan's body from Runo, "No…no…no..NO!"

Drago was distraught as he looked over the wounds and he found himself thinking back to the jungle they had been stranded in at the beginning of the ordeal. He set the boy back down on the ground not being able to bear looking at his lifeless face and the expression frozen on his face. Their nightmares had come true only it was different since Drago miraculously survived. He turned his back on them all and walked down to where the battle had taken place. He found the damaged area and Apokkolys's dead body. He also spied the blood trail being washed away by the rain that was now slowing to a stop and the clouds were parting for the sun. He fell to his knees and clenched his eyes shut as a tear slid out.

"Death will release." Something whispered into Drago's ear making him turn around hoping it was Dan, but found only Alice standing behind him.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry it ended as it did." Alice said to Drago in earnest.

Drago nodded to her and sighed heavily, "No, Alice we all make mistakes. Mine just cost me my best friend." And then in a whisper to himself, "My son."

"The others are taking Dan back to the new headquarters." Alice informed the pyrus bakugan, "Will you come back with us?"

Drago looked back up to the sun, "I don't deserve to go back, I don't deserve to be the survivor, and I certainly don't deserve to attend his funeral."

"Drago." Alice murmured before the pyrus Fusion Dragonoid took to the sky.

After they returned to the Battle Brawlers base, Shun was quick to close Dan's eyes so it wouldn't be so devastating for his mother. Miyoko was busy in the kitchen cooking up Dan's favorite meal when she heard them all entering. She ran to greet them and tell Dan what she was cooking, but when she saw Kato pushing a cart with a blanket draped over a motionless body.

She gasped, "Who's that?"

Kato stopped the cart and pulled the blanket down to the boy's shoulders, "I'm terribly sorry ma'am, but he fought an enemy valiantly to the death."

"No…wait….he's human again, but where's Drago?" Miyoko murmured hoping it was all a trick or a dream.

"He left. He didn't want to impose." Alice said looking down at her feet feeling her own guilt weigh down on her.

She was genuinely upset about her son being dead, but Drago was family too and she hoped he might hold answers of some sort. She looked back at her son realizing it was not all a trick or a dream. Dan Kuso, her only son, was dead.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26: Wild Plan_

A week passed by and the city was putting itself back together after the damaging ramifications of the battle and people went back to their lives. Two days before at the cemetery a casket had been lowered into the ground and then a final farewell was said by all who had gathered there. Only a blue haired girl remained there for the longest time. Even after the casket was fully buried she remained.

"You promised to take me to prom." She murmured to the grave stone, "Daniel Kuso, you promised me."

She pulled out a pressed rose and laid it on the gravestone next to a candle that had long burnt out. She pulled out a match and relit it. She looked at the words carved into the stone with deep sorrow.

"Daniel Kuso. April 5, 1994 to June 22, 2012. A hero with the heart of a dragon. The original bakugan battle brawler." She read quietly to herself.

She stood up and went to walk away, but a voice called out, "Death will release."

She stopped and turned around thinking it was Dan, but brushed it away when she found herself alone. She turned back to the tombstone and sighed.

"I love you, Dan Kuso." She murmured one last time before she left the cemetery for good.

Drago was sitting on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean he was staring off at. He had been sitting there ever since he left Alice and the others behind. A young brunette was carefully sneaking up on him.

"Drago?" the brunette called and Drago turned to see that it was Miyoko.

"Mrs. Kuso?" Drago murmured in surprise as she came to stand at his side.

"I tried to find you before the funeral, but I just couldn't." Miyoko said giving his arm a reassuring pat, "Dan would've wanted you to come."

"I've been afraid that this whole thing is just a nightmare that will become a reality if I went there. I'm sorry, Mrs. Kuso. I broke my promise." Drago said to her his voice breaking.

Miyoko shook her head, "Drago, I can't thank you enough for being there when I couldn't for my boy and acting like a father to him when his didn't have the time for it. You were his best friend and always will be."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kuso." Drago said looking her in the eye, "Your son was my best friend too."

Miyoko smiled brightly at Drago and then turned around to walk away a few steps before looking over her shoulder to say, "Oh by the way you are welcome to come stay at our house whenever you need to."

Drago nodded and watched her disappear into the thicket. He looked out into the sunrise thinking about the words he had heard, "Death will release."

He looked to the setting sun and a thought occurred to him. He stood and flew off to the battle brawlers' home base. He hoped a certain Neathian hadn't left yet. He arrived just before nightfall and returned to ball form for the first time. He didn't dare go in for the sake of memories haunting him, so instead he floated around outside the windows peering in. On one of the balconies he paused to rest and was startled at hearing his name.

"Drago?" a voice called from the shadows making the pyrus bakugan jump a little.

"Linehalt, you gave me a good scare." Drago admitted as the purple bakugan came from the shadows.

"Why are you skulking around Drago? You know you are welcome here." Linehalt said a little confused about his old comrade's behavior.

"I know, but I was just looking for Queen Fabia is all. Do you know if she and Aronaut are still here?" Drago stated and then saw Ren come into the room and spied Drago and Linehalt talking and then strode over to them.

"Drago?" Ren asked hoping the pyrus bakugan wouldn't flee.

"Hi, Ren, how's Gundalia?" Drago greeted the other worldly being.

Ren nodded to Drago and then replied, "Repairs are still underway, but other than that things are good. So what's up?"

"He's looking to find our ally, Queen Fabia." Linehalt answered for Drago, "I was just about to tell him that she had returned to Neathia already."

"Really? Darn." Drago muttered looking downcast.

Ren looked to Linehalt and then back to Drago with a warm smile on his face, "Linehalt and I are heading back to Gundalia, it's not exactly where you want to go, but I can get you to see Fabia still."

"Thank you." Drago said bowing to the best of his ability, "So when do you leave for Gundalia?"

"In a couple of hours we will, but I got to take care of a few things before then and I play to pay my respects one more time." Ren said careful to not mention Drago's partner's name so as not to upset him, "Would you like to come?"

Drago was silent for bit thinking about what he had said to Miyoko and then decided that it was time he faced reality especially if his thoughts were correct.

"We understand if you don't wish to Drago." Linehalt said landing on Ren's shoulder.

"No, I will accompany you to Dan's grave. It's time I saw it for myself. I owe it to him." Drago said looking up at Ren and Linehalt smiling inwardly.

He wasn't going to tell anyone of his wild plot and if it all went according to plan this nightmare would end.


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27: Heart of a Dragon_

Two hours later Ren accompanied by Drago and Linehalt were out in the cemetery making their way to Dan's spot. Drago hung back a little unsure if it would feel right to see such a thing. Linehalt looked back at Drago even so often to see if he was still behind them. Ren had a flashlight out so he could find the gravestone a lot better even if it was rumored that Gundalians could see in the dark. His youth had proved the rumor to be true sadly.

Feeling like he was in the right row he slowly walked down it and carefully read each name as he flashed the light over each one. He paced on ahead noticing that Drago was keeping his head low.

"Here it is." Ren said and bent down pulling out a lighter he had gotten and relit the candle that was half the height it was when it was first lit.

Linehalt sat himself down on Ren shoulder giving a quick bow to the tombstone. Drago sat himself on Ren's other shoulder and slowly brought his gaze up to read the words carved into it. His heart broke when he read the words "A hero with the heart of a dragon."

"He was a great person, with many flaws, but a good heart." Ren thought to say hoping Drago would feel better.

"Yes." Linehalt decided to agree, "He taught us to see the light even in the darkest of times."

"Thank you." Drago whispered to them.

"Shall we leave you for a bit?" Ren asked feeling like he was intruding a bit.

"Please." Drago murmured and watched them walk away before returning to stare at the tombstone.

He took a step back to admire all the flowers and pictures that had been left behind. There was a picture of Dan with the resistance in his uniform. He was laugh with Baron as he cracked another 'Earth joke' that Baron loved. Another one had Dan with Shun when they were just toddlers. He looked over to another that was in a frame. It was one with all the original brawlers. Dan was doing his nose flick, Runo posing with Julie, Marucho giving a toothy smile since he lost a tooth that day and was proud to show it off, behind him was Alice looking shy as ever and Shun next to her with a forced smile. He chuckled at the next picture of them all wearing their castle night uniforms. They were all bunched together for they knew the picture was being taken. The last picture he looked over was one Miyoko had taken after they had moved into their new house in Bay View. Miyoko and Dan's father were hugging each other tightly and Dan was sitting on the steps holding Drago on his palm. Dan was sporting his goofy grin and Drago remember trying to look his best for the camera. He remembered it had been Julie that took the picture for them and she had been teasing Drago along with Dan about smiling for the camera. Julie was there because she had heard about Dan moving to live where she did and she had offered to help them settle in.

He sighed breaking away from the memories and brought himself to read Dan's name off the tombstone.

"If my idea works, this will never be. Our nightmare will end." Drago whispered, "I promise I will not give up on you Daniel. You died too soon and I will fix it."

Drago gave the stone a tap before he floated off to Ren and Linehalt looking back once at the burning candle and the words illuminated on the stone, "A hero with the heart of a dragon."

Ren nodded to Drago and then they ventured out of the town into the woods. Drago wondered why they had to go so far out from the city, but dashed away the thought of a question and followed on. They reached a clearing and Ren pulled out some weird looking device and instantly a portal appeared. He nodded to Drago and then they went through as they did Ren's appearance went back to his normal Gundalian self.

Drago hardly noticed when they did arrive. Ren had landed him in Nurzak's office and Nurzak himself sat in his chair awaiting their arrival with his expression a little less grumpy.

"Welcome back to Gundalia, Ren and Linehalt." Nurzak said with a nod to them and then looked to Drago with a hidden surprise, "Ah, Drago. I am honored by your presence. My apologies and respects go to you in your time of hardship. May I ask what brings you to here though?"

"Yes, thank you." Drago said nodding as he floated away from Ren, "I wish to go to Neathia to speak to Queen Fabia. I miss out on her while she was on Earth and she had left before I could get in touch with her. Since Gundalia is allies with Neathia I thought that you could help me out with this. I can't create portals to such places as the Neathian castle."

"I see." Nurzak said taking a look at the time on his desk clock, "I'm afraid it's very late in Neathia and that the Queen would be in bed by now so for the night you would have to spend it here although I shall have a message sent out and we can get a plan in action on how you will get to visit the Queen."

"I understand." Drago said with a nod.

"You can stay in my quarters if it pleases you to do so." Ren informed the pryus bakugan.

"Yes, thank you Ren. You all are too kind." Drago said glancing from Nurzak to Ren.

Ren gave a bow to Nurzak once more and then led Drago down to his sleeping quarters with Linehalt sitting on his shoulder. Once inside the room Drago found a spot on the desk and went to sleep instantly while Ren went about his business in the room before he turned out the light finally and fell asleep.

Drago found it hard to sleep with each time he closed his eyes he found himself sitting on the sill of Dan's room peering at the sleeping brunette and then suddenly the sheets would be pulled back and the torn, damaged, and lifeless body he saw that terrible day would replace the one on the bed. It was that or the other nightmares he and Dan would share. He popped open after a bit and just stared into the darkness of the room. Linehalt was snoring not too far from him and he chuckled a bit when he almost rolled off the edge of the desk, but caught himself. Linehalt took notice of the awakened Drago so he floated up to sit beside him.

"Did I wake you Drago?" Linehalt asked in a hushed tone.

"No, I can't sleep." Drago whispered back.

"Oh. Well, is there any way I can help?" Linehalt asked in truth.

"No. Just go back to sleep, I'll be fine." Drago stated with a sigh, he was getting tired of everyone being overly helpful to him.

He spent the rest of night half asleep and half reminiscing over good old memories of his partner. He mostly thought about the pictures he had viewed at the gravestone. He thought back to those days and hoped for the future ones.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28: Friend and Father_

The next morning or when Ren's alarm finally went off Drago popped open once more and greeted his hosts.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Drago said to Ren and Linehalt as they ventured down a hall to Nurzak's office.

"Anything for a friend." Ren simply said before he twisted the doorknob and opened the door slowly calling, "Nurzak?"

"Come on in Ren." Nurzak commanded and the boy did so.

"Good morning to you all. I take it you got a good night's rest?" Nurzak said looking the three of them over.

Drago nodded anxious to get to Neathia.

Nurzak must have picked up on it and pushed away some papers as he spoke once more, "I contacted the castle nights and they are sending an escort for Drago. They should arrive soon I'm told."

A knock on the door told them all how soon it was and as two Gundalian guards entered followed by the recognizable Neathian, Rafe.

"I'm here to escort Drago to the castle." Rafe said with a bow of respect to Nurzak.

"Ah yes he is right here. Thank the castle nights for being so quick to answer a request as such." Nurzak said in a formal manner.

Drago floated away from Ren to hover in front of Rafe, who bowed respectfully to Drago.

Drago looked to Nurzak who nodded him onward and per Rafe's instruction he followed him to a portal that brought them to just outside the throne room.

"The Queen is waiting for you inside, so go on in." Rafe said pushing the door open just enough for Drago to go through.

Drago nodded thanks to Rafe and enter the throne room to find Fabia in her human appearance sitting on the throne in a white ornate dress. She definitely had the presence of royalty and smiled warmly as Drago floated close to her and landed on her palm.

"Hello Drago." She said in a hushed tone her grief still evident.

"It's good to see you again, your majesty." He said bowing as best he could.

"Please just call me Fabia." Fabia demanded gaining a hold on her emotions, "Now what is it you wish to speak to me about."

Drago cleared his throat and took a breath, "I was wondering if I could visit the shrine below the castle that is for the Sacred Orb. I wish to speak with Code Eve."

"Of course I see nothing wrong in this, in fact allow me to accompany you down there, but if you wish for me to not stay I shall do as you ask." Fabia said rising to her feet and headed for the door.

A few guards followed her down to the entrance and then with a gesture she ordered them to stay. She went as far as Drago would let her and then allowed him to go it alone the rest of the way. He floated on to where the translucent orb had sat. As soon as he touched it he was transported to the dimension Code Eve resided in and found himself in his original form.

"Hello Drago." Code Eve called in greeting to the Dragonoid.

"You've known I would come back here?" Drago asked.

"Yes." Code Eve said glowing brighter, "I also know it's about the fate of Daniel Kuso."

"I feel an unbalance in power now that he's gone." Drago said lowering his gaze.

"Daniel Kuso is not necessarily gone." Code Eve stated, "Since he is the key to your gate, I brought his soul here."

The next moment a light lowered away from Code Eve and formed into a translucent person Drago knew to be Dan. His eyes were closed for he looked to be sleeping, but Drago could not contain his excitement at seeing his battling partner. He went to pick up the boy, but found his hand to slide through him.

"You are right in thinking that the powers I bestowed upon the two of you are unbalanced. Without him, if you were to undergo another evolution it would be devastating to anyone around you. Daniel Kuso must live as you do." Code Eve explained, "I must ask you to make a hard sacrifice if you want your battling partner to live."

"Anything." Drago said immediately looking back up at Code Eve.

"The sacrifice I ask of you is to relinquish some of your evolution energy so that I may use it for Dan Kuso." Code Eve told Drago and the translucent Dan's eyes flew open, "You will skip an evolution step, but with Dan's key you should be fine. Also I will send you far back in time so that there isn't much problems in returning. Also another thing to know is that Dan won't be completely human."

"What do you mean?" Drago asked as the translucent boy gazed up at him and he gazed back.

"The evolution energy is of Bakugan DNA not human. It won't be much of noteworthy, but he will be affected by things that normally just affect a bakugan and I'll give you back the True bonds card because you'll still be able to merge only this time you can undo it. Use it only when in dire need of it." Code Eve continued, "Now are you ready to give?"

"Yes." Drago said smiling at the boy who could only smile back.

"Then it will begin." Code Eve said surrounding Drago in a bright light.

He could feel the energy drain from him and his body began to glow as it reformed into a cross between his Blitz Dragonoid form and his Mercury Dragonoid form.

The circle dissipated and he gasped at himself as Code Eve gave his new form a name, "You are now Cosmic Dragonoid. Now I will give the boy a body."

Drago watched as the translucent Dan was showered in lights from Code Eve and he fell to his side. He became solid with human features and was swaddled in an outfit that was similar to Shun's castle knight uniform only it was less formfitting and it was only with gold trim and markings. Once Code Eve was finished he went and picked up the sleeping boy and watched as he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Drago?" He said before he yawned, "I had the weirdest dream, I died and ended up in Code Eve an-"

He looked around and Drago let out a laugh.

"It was real?" He said looking back to Code Eve.

"Yes, Daniel Kuso. There will be some memory confusion for a bit since you just came back from the dead and you should know you aren't fully human. I had Drago sacrifice an evolution step to bring you back." Code Eve explained as Dan sat up to gaze at her.

He looked back at Drago, "I guess you could actually say you're my father now, huh?"

Drago chuckled and then added, "So then Code Eve would have to be your mother."

Dan and Drago had a laugh and when they calmed down Code Eve returned to her explaining.

"Dan, Drago, are you both ready to go back in time?" Code Eve asked after she had finished explaining what she needed to Dan.

"Yes." Both Dan and Drago said with a nod.

"I will take you back to the day you died, Daniel. It will be after your friends bring you to your mother so be prepared to explain a lot, but I must have you keep it a secret that you are part bakugan now. Only tell when completely necessary. Do you understand?" Code Eve said.

"Yes." Dan replied, "Thank you for giving me a second chance at life."

"Very well." Code Eve said as a light surrounded them, "You are very welcome Daniel Kuso."


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29: Normalcy_

He sat cross legged in Drago's palm as they floated through a portal now.

"So, what's heaven like?" Drago thought to ask.

Dan leaned back and looked up at the pyrus Dragonoid, "I didn't really get a chance to see it since Code Eve took my soul into her for a while. I did get to watch everyone for a bit after I initially died. I stuck around until after the funeral. It was so weird I tell ya."

"How so?" Drago asked further.

"Hearing what everyone had to say and I was a little angry at you dude for not coming to it." Dan said becoming a little grumpy, "Then if it was the other way around I'm sure I would have done the same thing you did."

"I'm sorry, I was devastated." Drago stated, "At least everyone will be happy to see you."

"Dude they probably missed you too. Though we are gonna have a little problem of running into you. Two Drago is going to be a little hard." Dan mentioned and smacked his forehead at the realization.

"I have an idea on how to take care of that." Drago said, "We'll just have them all fake the funeral so it all works out."

"Yeah let's make it work." Dan said as Drago returned to ball form and the landed inside the library.

"I know where to go from here." Dan said as he slipped out of the library and found them all in the hall with his original lifeless body.

Miyoko was asking about Drago's whereabouts. Dan stepped into the hallway and grinned at them all.

"Hi guys." Dan said as if it were any other day making them all look at him and then to the dead body, "I know I got a lot of explaining so let's all head for the kitchen, I'm starved."

He went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket on the table and sat waiting for everyone to follow in. Eventually they all piled in unsure if it was all really happening and Miyoko went back to the mindset that it had all been a trick.

"You aren't dead?" Jake asked finally breaking the silence they all were in as Dan feasted on the apple.

"I was, but Code Eve brought me back after Drago went to talk to her." Dan explained plainly as he tossed his apple core into the trash.

"How do we know, it's really you?" Shun asked.

"You want proof? Okay then." Dan said taking a breath, "The last word I uttered was a name, Runo."

He looked down the table at the blue haired girl that was glaring at him and only relaxed her glare when mentioned that part.

"Also I know that Runo stuck around my gravestone to say to me that I promised to take her to prom, which I intend to do still." Dan continued on hoping that would be enough for them.

"I was just thinking about that a few moments ago…." Runo murmured making everyone's head turn and she blushed.

Drago popped out of his hand and rolled onto the table and popped out of his spherical shape.

"It really is him." Drago said.

"Well I believe it is so." Spectra said making everyone look at him and if Spectra believed so then it was good enough for Shun.

"Okay we get it now. It's great your alive and all, but could we get the full explanation?" Gus asked wanting to know.

Dan sighed and sat back in his chair and went on to explain how he ended up in Code Eve for a while and then Drago went on to explain his role in the whole ordeal which brought them to the topic.

"A fake funeral?" Marucho asked in confusion, "I suppose we could set one up, but what are you going to do during that time? What if the other Drago runs into you?"

"He won't if we all work together and do this plan accordingly." Drago said, "So can we count on you guys?"

Marucho looked down the long line of friends and gathered ones receiving multiple nods of agreement.

"Well let's get started then." Dan said with a laugh.

Thankfully everything went according to plan and two weeks later Dan and Drago came out from hiding in the basement of HQ. The fake grave was removed and things started to get back to normal. Summer break for school was still going on so they all relaxed and worked on sharpening their Brawling skills.

Today was Runo's last day in Bay View so Dan and her were out and about. They were sitting outside of the city enjoying a picnic on the beach.

"So what was heaven like?" Runo asked taking a bite of a pie.

"Ehh, I didn't necessarily go to heaven." Dan said taking a sip of water, "Code Eve kept my soul in her until Drago came."

"Oh, well also I've been wondering what else you meant to say after my name, before you passed." Runo asked moving on to another question.

Dan paused and looked at her his face all red, "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes and sat down her pie folding her arms after it was nestled away from her.

"Dan Kuso." She said sternly her eyes still narrowed, "I know you are lying."

"Nope nothing." Dan said looking away to take another sip.

She launched herself at him and fake choked him, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Alright, alright," Dan cried trying to push her away and she relaxed her grip and sat on his stomach.

His face was bright red and his voice shaky as he muttered the words so she barely heard them.

"What? I couldn't hear you." She teased tickling him until he was begging her to stop.

He mumbled it again and she threatened to tickle him so he shouted it at her, "I love you!"

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" Runo said getting up off him and hid her face from him.

"You're blushing too aren't you?" Dan teased as he sat up.

"Shut up." Runo said throwing he water at him.

"Hey!" He chuckled opening his own bottle to toss some on her and she ran off laughing.

He chased her and managed to grab ahold of her waist and dragged her into the waves. They played in the waves for a while and then after they were both soaked they went to pack up the picnic and head back into town. Dan's black shirt was soaked along with his maroon colored shorts. Runo's pink tank top was soaked through so that you could see her white spaghetti strap she was wearing underneath and her denim shorts became stiff as they dried out in the sun.

They were still laughing when they arrived at Dan's parent's house.

"I'm home!" Dan called as he kicked off his shoes and Runo playfully nudged him off balance a little.

"No, we're home." She giggled before Drago floated in the hallway and Miyoko greeted them back from the kitchen.

"Hey, Drag-O!" Dan called snatching the pyrus bakugan from the air and placed him on his shoulder, "How was your nap?"

"Good. How was your date?" Drago said making Dan and Runo blush.

"Not a date." Dan grumbled through clenched teeth, "It was just a picnic."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Drago teased as Dan got a punch to the shoulder from Runo.

"Ouch." Dan whimpered as Runo giggled.

"Well at least things are back to normalcy." Drago murmured as Dan and Runo playfully attack each other.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30: Broken Ties_

This lasted until Runo left the next day when things were truly normal. Spectra and Gus had remained on Earth for a few weeks more, but left for Vestal as soon as they were sure they weren't needed. Dan was relaxing back into his old routine after Marucho finished creating the newest Baku meter made especially for the Battle Brawlers. This new version feature a warning system so that when someone got into a brawl an alarm would be set off at the headquarters to let the others know and it was exclusive to the members of the battle Brawlers.

Shun had Alice staying at his family's estate and the two were getting along well until one night during a dinner they were sharing together.

"Why wrong Shun? You seem so tense lately, come on you just need to relax, everything is back to normal now." Alice coaxed the green clad ninja.

"No it's not." Shun muttered making Alice tilt her head in questioning of his reasons and he took his eyes from the sunset beyond the window and locked eyes with the girl, "There is still a lot of unanswered questions and there are missing pieces to a puzzle."

"What are you saying, Shun?" Alice asked as he stood up from the table stilling looking at her.

"Apokkolys's bakugan escaped and nobody wonders what they might be up to or where they could be and the same could be said of his slaves. Plus Marucho made me swear to it that Dan would never know about the black prince's missing body. You should do the same too now." Shun continued on with his fists clenched as he gazed down at the red-orange haired girl.

"I know what you and Marucho have sacrificed and how much Dan has too to protect us, but why start keeping secrets from each other? What happened to make you all like this?" Alice wondered aloud knowing that this was not the ways of the original Battle Brawlers.

"A lot has happened since you've been gone." Shun said taking his seat once more and delicately folded his arms as he closed his eyes, "We've all changed too, but the changes were drastic. I take it you didn't watch the Bakugan Interspace tournaments so you have no indication what truly changed us."

"I won't know unless you tell me." Alice begged.

"It all started in the war between Neathia and Gundalia." Shun stated opening his amber eyes his fierce gaze made Alice shiver a bit.

She could only stare at those owl-like eyes as he explained it all, "Lies and secrets were told amongst us and it only seemed fair that Dan got to do the same, but he waited to do it after Drago received the powers of the Sacred orb and we were no longer in the war. Maybe if he had told us about the visions of Magmel we would've had a better chance at ending his reign of terror, but the secrets kept us apart. That whole time we fought against Magmel, we weren't united under the name of the Battle Brawlers, no, we became individuals. It seems we still do."

"Idiot of course you will start hiding secrets from each other, but you must realize which ones are important enough to keep and the ones you know you should tell. You boys have forgotten the difference between them and thus it's put a rift in the group." Alice said standing up to her feet aggravated with his ethics.

Shun knew Alice was right in saying so, but he held his own tongue as he thought about what he felt he must do. He stood and grabbed Alice's arm pulling her towards him to embrace her in a hug. She gasped as she fell into him and felt his breath on her neck. They stayed like that for the longest time and she didn't care to reveal what happened next. The Battle Brawlers were in disarray and even after the final battle against Magmel it had left them all scattered to the wind with distrust and the many secrets they were keeping from each other. One thing was for certain, it had to get better.


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31: Vision_

Things were going smoothly until one night, it happened. Dan was scrubbing Drago's in his ball form with a special toothbrush he had bought for scrubbing Drago especially. The sink had been filled with inch deep warm soapy water. Drago had been soaking in it while Dan showered; now he was dressed in his pajamas busily scrubbing Drago, who rather enjoyed it.

"Ah that always hits the spot." Drago murmured as Dan was scrubbing over an itch he couldn't exactly reach himself.

The scrubbing stopped and Drago figured it was because he wanted to soap up the brush once more, but a loud thud said it wasn't as he thought. Drago's heart skipped a beat as he found Dan not standing over the sink and the brush had fallen in. He leapt to the sink edge and peered down at the floor finding Dan had collapsed and was panting hard. His eyes were wide and his pupils unfocused as he seemed to be staring off. Drago shuddered at the expression on they brunette's face and quickly dropped down to land on the boy's chest.

"Daniel?" He called to the boy as he panted hard and he could feel the brunette's heart racing, "Dan wake up."

The boy didn't move as Drago floated to his face and tapped his ear. He just laid there panting hard like he had just run a mile in only five minutes. It lasted for two minutes and then he closed his eyes and his breathing became regular.

"Daniel!" Drago yelled into his ear making the boy jolt up into a sitting position and Drago found himself flying to the floor, but landed on the rug thankfully.

"Huh?" Dan murmured looking around confused as to why he was sitting on the floor.

Drago sat himself up and timidly took to the air to hover in front of the boy's face, "Dan what happened?"

Dan looked at Drago hesitant to tell him, "I guess I kind of had a vision….of New Vestroia."

Drago's eyes widened, but in his ball form it was hard to tell, "What exactly did you see? Is everything all right on New Vestroia?"

Dan stood up and unplugged the sink letting the water drain out before he replied, "Yeah it was nothing bad happening just I could hear all the bakugan thinking about coming here again. Many of them want to come to Earth just to know what having a human partner all is about. I mean it was like I felt their emotions and understood exactly what they all wanted. I wonder if it's because of me being part bakugan now."

"Could be." Drago said landing on Dan's shoulder as the boy stared into the fogged mirror, "You scared me like you did before when you would get visions of what Magmel would plan. So what are you thinking about?"

"I think we should go to New Vestroia." Dan said pulling away from the mirror and opened the door before he flicked off the lights.

Drago waited until they were in Dan's bedroom before he spoke again. As Dan flicked the light off in his room and Drago had floated to the window sill where he slept.

While Dan climbed into his bed Drago decided to comment on Dan's idea, "I suppose we could take a trip to New Vestroia, but do you think we should go alone or invite others?"

Dan adjusted the sheets so they were how he wanted them before he went to sleep. He looked back to Drago and sat his head on his right palm as he leaned forward a bit. He was smiling slightly as he listened to Drago.

"Yeah I suppose having Shun with Taylean and Marucho with Tristar would be a good idea." Dan agreed with a yawn.

Drago peered at the clock that was seated on his headboard seeing how late it would be to call them up, "We can call them up tomorrow, it's late. Well, good night Dan."

Drago clasped into a ball and nestled himself in the warmth of the moonlight.

"Night, Drago." Dan said between a yawn and fell back into his pillow long before his gentle snoring filled the silence followed by Drago's.

"You want to go where?" Marucho's voice cried from the other end of the phone.

Dan removed the receiver for a second and then replaced it as he chuckled, "New Vestroia. I'm heading for the headquarters here shortly so could you call up Shun for me dude, I got to go find Jake too and see if he's game."

"I guess, but you better explain yourself fully when you get here, okay?" Marucho said.

"Yeah, I know buddy, see ya then." Dan said before he hung up and looked to Drago with his goofy grin.

"They have a right to be worried, you know." Drago said seeing through the teen's façade.

"Yeah, yeah." Dan grumbled running up the stairs to change out of his pajamas and into his new outfit his mother had gotten him.

He came back adorned in what looked to be a track suit of some sort. He wore a black jacket zipped up all the way and only the collar, along with the shoulder stripes was red. His pants were black as well with a red vertical stripe on the outsides. He pulled his goggles out of his pocket and placed them on his head like a headband. He snapped on his bakumeter with a grin before he went to put on his shoes. Drago floated over waiting to be plucked out of the air.

"Aren't you going to take your knapsack?" Drago asked noticing the beige bag's absence.

"Naw, dude. We won't be staying that long on New Vestroia." Dan said lacing up his shoes and then stood looking down the hall before he shouted to his mother, "I'm off Mom, be back late."

"Be careful and don't forget to take Drago!" Miyoko called back from the living room where she was performing her ritual yoga.

"I got him! Bye!" Dan replied before shutting the door behind him and then remembered he had just closed the door on Drago and quickly opened it again, "Sorry, dude. I thought I grabbed you before that."

Drago bobbed back and forth a little dizzy from hitting the door so hard with his face.

"I'm good." Drago said landing on Dan's shoulder wobbling a little.

Dan plucked the pyrus bakugan from his shoulder and took off jogging down to the Valory residence hoping to catch his old subterra pal. A few blocks later he found himself in front of the mailbox with Valory inscribed on the side. Before Dan could head up to the porch the door flew open and out ran the football player with his athletic bag slung over his shoulder. He nearly knocked Dan over before he realized who was on the steps.

"Hey! Dan the man! What's up, dude?" Jake quickly inquired as he paused.

"Woah! Jake glad I came when I did. Not much just was heading over to headquarters so we could head on over to New Vestroia. Care to join us?" Dan offered eyeing the bag.

Jake face fell, "Sorry dude. I got practice today and I can't skip or even miss this. I got wind that some scout is going to be there from the college I plan to go to so I want to be there early warming up."

College was something Dan had been meaning to think about, but with all the drama of late it was a hard topic to focus upon.

"That's awesome, dude!" Dan said giving Jake a pat on the back, "Sorry to hold you up. I'll catch ya later then?"

Jake perked up and grinned as he went further ahead before looking over his shoulder to say, "Next time dude! Good luck on New Vestroia!"

Dan chuckled and then stepped off to a jog as he went back to head for a shortcut to the new building for the Battle Brawlers. He was surprised to find Alice in the situation room when he finally arrived.

"Hey, Alice I didn't know you were still in Bay View." Dan said as he took a seat in the chair with the pyrus symbol on the back.

Alice blushed as did Shun as she explained, "I've been staying at the Kazami residence, but you're right I should have made it known I was around."

Before Dan could say anything more Marucho spoke up, "So why New Vestroia all of a sudden?"

Dan paused for a moment to process the question at hand.

"Don't freak, but I had a vision last night about the bakugan on New Vestroia wanting to come to Earth." Dan said wording it all as best as he could.

Shun raised an eyebrow and Marucho looked pale since the last time Dan had visions they weren't good ones and Dan could sense their apprehension. Alice was a little lost, but understood when Shun spoke the name Magmel to her. Shun had spent a lot of time explaining what all had been happening since her absence to the team.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. I was thinking we could go to New Vestroia and see what we could do to grant their wishes." Dan said hoping to suede them.

"No offense, Dan, but your reasoning doesn't seem, well, solid." Marucho tried to put lightly as Dan's expression became glum.

"It could be some sort of trap with a false illusion to coax you in." Shun said wearing his trademark frown.

"Besides that we are still trying to decide if we should rebuild the Interspace or just scrap the project." Marucho added making Dan look downward his fists becoming clenched.

"That's why I thought I would ask you guys to come with." Dan said not looking to meet any of their gazes.

"Sorry Dan, but going to New Vestroia will have to wait." Marucho said hoping that would get him to cheer up a little.

Dan stood up and walked off to the door stopping only to gaze back at them all, "I guess it's just me and Drago going then."

Shun frown got deeper and his eyes went wide as he graceful raced to grab ahold of Dan's arm not letting him go another inch, "You need to stay on Earth."

"Let go Shun!" Dan growled trying to force his arm away from the ninja's steely grip.

Alice took a step forward to them her face was stern, "Knock it off you two. Dan listen to them!"

Dan managed to wring his arm loose and tried to punch Shun away, but the ninja was quick to avoid his fist and grabbed on to his wrist. He forced Dan's arm to twist around to his back and pushed him onto the other keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Get off!" Dan shouted trying to pull his other arm from beneath himself.

"No. Not until you listen to us and see that you are acting rash." Shun stated as he forced his weight into holding Dan down.

"GET OFF!" Dan growled once more ignoring Shun, "I'm not your little slave you can just order around and expect me to follow your every suggestion!"

Marucho rolled his eyes as he stood from his own seat and went to stand a few feet away from them, "Dan's right Shun. Let him go."

Shun didn't budge and looked at Marucho questioningly. Alice shook her head as if to tell him to listen to Marucho, but he ignored it and continued to hold Dan down. He couldn't let Dan get away with doing as he pleased since it seemed to land himself in trouble or in some way it would endanger the world. Dan was too powerful for his own good and he need to be reminded of that.

"Shun? What are you doing!" Alice cried as Shun pinched a nerve in Dan's neck that made him go limp and he became unconscious.

"Are you all blind?" Shun retorted as he stood up from holding the pyrus battler down, "We can't let him and Drago wander around where ever they want anymore. They are just too prone to too many dangers and I will not let them endanger us all anymore. Not since the whole Magmel ordeal."

Drago rolled out of Dan's pocket and popped open his anger was evident in his tone as he hovered in front of Shun, "Shun you're acting paranoid. Dan has a right to walk around free as do I since the power comes from me. You have no right to decide what my battling partner and I do with our life."

Taylean hopped off the table and came to sit on Shun's shoulder to defend his own partner, "In the words of Code Eve, she did say that Dan was the key and you the gate?"

"Yes, but-" Drago tried to say before Taylean cut him off, "Then Dan is the one to blame when your power becomes out of control. It's because he doesn't know how to properly lock and unlock your gate of power. That makes him the cause of the danger you pose. Why do you think everyone goes after him first? It's because if he's gone then there's no way for you to manage your power properly to defend yourself."

Shun glanced back at Marucho and Alice as they too realized the truth Taylean was speaking of. Drago only glared even if it was hard to tell that he was in his ball form.

"If he couldn't control my powers properly then Code Eve wouldn't have granted my wish to bring him back to life!" Drago snapped back, "The way you and Shun are thinking is dangerously close to saying that you would rather Dan were dead still."

"We just want what's the best option." Taylean replied calmly.

"That's enough Taylean." Shun said quickly hushing the ventus bakugan before more was said to upset Drago, "I'm taking him home. Also I think it would be best if he wasn't burdened by this device for a while."

Shun took Dan's wrist with the red bakumeter and unsnapped it placing it in his pocket before he slung the brunette over his shoulder. Marucho and Alice watched in awe as Shun silently carried away the brunette with the ventus and pyrus bakugan following close behind. Marucho shook his head and took Alice's hand to lead her away.

Shun was rather glad for the Kuso residence to be empty so he wouldn't have to explain why Dan was unconsciously strewn over his shoulder. He thought about throwing him onto his bed, but decided that wouldn't be best with Drago conscious and watching his every move. So he gently laid the brown haired boy on the bed and removed the shoes knowing that he wouldn't want to get dirt on the sheets. As silently as he arrived, Shun left in the same manner.


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32: Honor_

It wasn't until a little after 12pm did the boy stir. At first his face grimaced and he tossed his head a little before his eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position. His hand instantly went to rub the spot where Shun had pinched him.

"So what happened?" Dan asked dreading it all.

Drago was still upset from the conversation he had with Shun and Taylean, but he silently brushed that away and calmly answered Dan, "I argued with them and then Shun took your bakumeter. They think it's for our own good as well as the worlds. Shun seems convinced that you are more of a danger than I am a threat."

"Jerk." Dan muttered under his breath, "We can't go to New Vestroia without it nor can we battle so now what do we do?"

"I have no clue except to go take it back from Shun." Drago said looking out the window.

Dan got to his feet grabbing his shoes and then plucked Drago unknowingly from the window sill.

"Hey!" Drago exclaimed as he was suddenly being manhandled, "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna get my bakumeter back." Dan said plainly as he shoved his shoes on and stuffed Drago into his jacket pocket.

Shun was sipping some tea in the middle of the courtyard with his grandfather.

"Something is troubling you I see." Grandpa Kazami said setting down his cup looking slyly at the young boy across from him.

"You are right." Shun said sitting his own cup down, "My friends are against an ideal I've come across to be a horrible truth they do not want to see."

"I see, but could you further explain yourself my grandson?" the wise old man asked as Taylean popped out of his ball form and hopped up to the table.

"Our friend, Dan Kuso has the key to a power he can barely control or thinks he can at least." Shun said glancing to Taylean warily, "What's wrong Taylean?"

"A change in the winds tells me that we will have a visitor soon." Taylean stated.

"Well if we have a visitor you best go and greet him." Grandpa Kazami said looking to the house behind them, "Shun, you cannot control the fate of others, but you can decide your own paths."

Shun bowed to his grandfather deeply and then left for the gates leading into the estate. He wasn't too surprised to find the pyrus bakugan and his partner waiting outside the gates. He frowned deeply and received a glare in return.

"Why did you take my bakumeter?" Dan asked grumpily as Shun stood back from the gate not bothering to open it.

Shun rolled his eyes and continued to frown as he replied in a matter-of-factly manner, "I took it because you can't be trusted. It's obvious that you aren't truly ready to go back to being a normal battle brawler."

"Whatever, dude, can I just have it back." Dan said reaching through the gate beckoning for it.

"Really?" Shun scoffed, "You think I'm just going to hand it back to you like that? I took it for a reason, an actually good reason."

Dan retracted his hand and sighed, "Fine. What reasons?"

Shun replied irritated wanting the brunette to just leave and give up, "Your making rash decisions without considering the consequences not only to yourself, but others around you, so one reason could be that you're being a selfish ass and the other because I don't believe that you deserve the title of being the Original Bakugan Battle Brawler. Besides the last time you ran off you got yourself killed."

"So? I'm alive now though, plus I got rid of the bad guy before I died." Dan said his own irritation brimming.

"That's where you're wrong Dan. Just because you are the key you think Code Eve will be able to conjure you back to life every time without there being repercussions. I wonder if you really are just a lucky idiot or a prideful fool blinded by his own glory to the point of blinding others that gather around him." Shun shot back turning his back to the brunette, "You can get your bakumeter when you grow up."

Dan went to say something else, but kept his mouth closed and grunted as he turned away. Shun wasn't going to give it to him so he would have to take it by force. He pulled Drago from his pocket and tossed him to the ground.

"Bakugan Brawl! Baku sky raider jump! Rise Cosmic Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as Drago changed from his ball form into his true form, "Ready to storm the castle buddy?"

"Yeah!" Drago roared, "I've had enough of their nonsense."

Drago bent down to pick Dan up and placed him on his own shoulder before he stepped over the dividing wall. Dan spotted Shun still walking away, completely clueless. He leapt from Drago's shoulder and tackled Shun. Shun was quick to flip away making Dan land full flat on his face.

"Nice try." Shun jabbed as he continued on.

Dan got to his feet with a groan and then charged after Shun with a drawn fist, but the Ventus brawler was ready to dodge his frenzy. Taylean leapt off Shun and looked up to Drago.

"Would you mind stopping this foolishness and see sense, my friend?" Taylean pleaded a little.

Drago glared down at him and shook his head furiously, "No you should see sense!"

Dan and Shun were locked fist to fist pushing with all their weight against each other. Suddenly Shun released his grip and jump away to sneak behind Dan. Dan fell forward a bit, but had to tuck and roll when he sensed the kick coming from behind. He quickly got to his feet before Shun could launch another sneak attack and somehow got to be behind the Ventus brawler. He threw a punch which caught the other's back throwing him forward a little.

"Ha! Now that wasn't luck!" Dan jeered as he moved to dodge Shun's own fist.

"Don't get cocky because your stupid stamina training paid off a little, but know that you are not the only one who trains!" Shun shot back as he managed to knock Dan to the ground.

Shun was about to knock him out when a shout stopped him, "Enough!"

Shun, Dan, Taylean, and Drago all looked to see an old man in a green yukata sitting on the fence. Shun bowed to the man sincerely. Dan looked a little shocked since it had been awhile since he and the old man had met.

"I am ashamed to see you fighting on the grounds the both of you." Grandpa Kazami roared at the two boys.

"I'm sorry grandfather, but I only attacked in defense." Shun said keeping his head lowered.

Dan sat up and looked confused at the old man, who only glanced sideways to him.

"This is not a proper fight. If you wish to settle this like real men I suggest you use the arena." Grandpa Kazami stated point to a building a little further up the path.

"Gran-" Shun tried to argue, but was silenced.

"If you want to settle this skirmish properly, do it man to man. It'll be a way for either of you to prove your points without the need of fighting with your bakugan. Plus if you were to fight with your bakugan it would be a mess! So go settle this in the building built for such things!" Grandpa Kazami commanded before he took off to the building.

Shun lifted his head and turned to Dan, "He's right. We should settle this properly as his suggestion."

"Fine!" Dan growled getting to his feet and waiting for Drago to return to his ball form to sit on his shoulder.

Once inside the building Dan removed his jacket and placed Drago on top of it. He removed his goggles from his head and placed them next to Drago while cursing Shun under his breath. Shun on the other hand only removed his Bakumeter and Taylean leapt down from his shoulder to sit next to it. They glared sidelong at each other as they took to opposing sides of the room.

Shun folded his arms and narrowed his eyes so they looked to be almost closed. Dan had his fists clenched at the ready as Grandpa Kazami hit the gong. At the sound of the gong Dan charged forward knowing Shun would dodge he flipped around to meet Shun before he could attack him from behind. Shun anticipated it so he went to Dan's side to do a swivel kick, which hit him full force, but not before he grabbed onto Shun's leg and tried to swing him off balance. Dan smirked as he saw Shun's surprised expression as he swung him around to fling him away. Like a cat, Shun was able to twist around so he only landed on his feet. He disappeared for a moment to randomly appear behind Dan, who barely escaped Shun's own punches as he took a few to the face. He tried to block the rest with his arms like he had done when Lancebreaker had first thrown his sword against him.

A swift kick to the stomach sent him flying onto his back and Shun watched as Dan tried to hold back his breakfast, "Give it up Dan. The way you are going at this is simply the answer as to why I won't give you back the Bakumeter. You don't deserve it."

Dan grunted as he stood and wiped his forehead as sweat beaded up on it. He clenched his fists throwing them up as if to say he was ready to continue.

"It's not over yet, dude. Now let's prove that you are wrong and I get my Bakumeter back." Dan said with a cocky grin.

Shun shook his head before he leapt into action as Dan charged forward with all his might. Shun did the same only he wanted to end it all. Dan let out a war yell as he suddenly hit Shun in the stomach with his other fist giving him a good blow to the diaphragm. As he gasped for air Dan brought his other fist to his face. Shun was throw back into the wall by the sheer force of the hits and he collapsed. Dan panted hard surprised at his own strength as Shun slumped against the wall.


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33: To New Vestroia!_

When Shun woke he was in his bed with a few bandages placed on his wounds. He looked around for his coat that hid the red bakumeter only to find his grandfather at his bedside.

"He took and ran off." Grandpa Kazami stated, "He did win it back after all."

Shun shook his head and threw off the blankets searching for a change of clothes. He knew Dan had to of run off to New Vestroia already so he was going to need some durable clothes. He pulled out a sleeveless black jacket with white pockets and gold trim from his closet and then from his drawer he plucked out a pair of white jeans with a brown belt, the buckle was the color of silver. Out of another drawer he pulled out a green shirt with yellow trim and red brown fingerless gloves. His grandfather left the room to go about his own business while Shun dressed himself and grabbed Taylean and his own Bakumeter before taking off for the headquarters. He hoped the others would pick up on the activity of Dan's Bakumeter and maybe alert him, but alas his hope faded as he neared the newly built building.

Meanwhile Dan was rubbing blood off his chin from his slightly busted lip Shun gave him. Drago saw the motion and looked sidelong at the boy seated on his shoulder as they passed through the portal.

"Too bad we couldn't have a throw down between Taylean and I. That would've saved us some trouble." Drago said hoping to lift Dan's spirits a little.

Dan glanced up and gave a small smile, "Thanks Drago, but Shun knows you are stronger than Taylean and would easily win, dude."

"I know, but I am surprised at how well you were able to keep up with Shun's speed." Drago said looking forward once more, "I realize that you have done some exercise training, but you yourself have no real battle experience outside of Bakugan Brawling. Watching all my battles wouldn't have helped so I wonder if it's because of your Bakugan DNA."

Dan was taken aback by the thought and was silent all the way through to the end of the portal where they landed in the wastelands of New Vestroia. Out a ways Drago spotted a small dust cloud streaming up towards them, he squinted as did Dan trying to figure out what it was.

"Looks like a Vestal motorbike." Drago said extending his wings as if to flag it down.

In response the vehicle changed course and veered slightly as it came within a good distance of them. After the huge dust cloud cleared the rider stepped off and removed their helmet while shouting a greeting.

"Mira?" Dan called as he recognized the light orange hair and deep blue eyes.

"Dan. It's good to see you again, but why are you here on New Vestroia?" Mira asked taking another step forward as Drago jumped down from the huge boulder and bent down to let Dan off to the ground.

"I'm here on business." He said plainly as he came to stand in front of her.

"Really? Where are the others?" Mira asked looking about him expecting Marucho and Shun to suddenly appear.

"Eh, they were cool with the idea of coming here so I came by myself." Dan stated only telling her half the truth.

"Well, maybe they had other plans." Mira murmured and then dusted off her new outfit.

She was now wearing a white track jacket with blue stripes over a blue dress, as well as a black collar. Dan blushed a little when he realized how short the dress was and quickly looked away when Runo came to mind.

"So what's your business here, if you don't mind me asking? Dan asked Mira looking around for Ace.

Mira hadn't seen much of Dan during the fake funeral since he was supposed to be in hiding. She had spied Runo and him exchanging some words when she did see him, but she didn't want to disturb them so she busied herself with someone else.

"I'm here because I got a distress signal from some friends and was on my way to check it out. It shouldn't be too far from here." Mira said walking back to sit astride her motorcycle.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a creature erupted from the ground launching itself towards Drago, who barely dodged the attempted attack. Dan threw himself protectively over Mira as the crab like creature reared around.

"Roxtor! Roxtor come back!" A voice called from the hole the crab like subterra bakugan had come from.

Out from the hole came a blue color themed bird of some sort.

"Radizen!" Mira called gaining the blue chicken looking Bakugan's attention.

"Oh! Ms. Mira!" Radizen cried as Roxtor flipped around trying to snap his claws at Drago.

"Hey!" Dan called to the crab, "Leave Drago alone!"

Roxtor whirled around to spy Dan standing next to Mira. It babbled something in a language Dan could understand, but the next thing he knew he was caught up by one of its massive claws.

"Dan!" Mira and Drago called as Dan was flung far from Mira.

He was quick to tuck and roll as his body rolled across the desert sands.

"Roxtor!" Radizen cried as he gave the subterra bakugan a good punch to the head making it flail its claws around in angst, "That's not how we greet humans let alone throw them halfway across a desert!"

"Dan you okay?" Drago asked as he landed near the boy helping him to his feet.

"Jeez what's that dude's problem?" Dan grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"You aren't hurt anywhere?" Drago asked in a hushed tone as if to indicate that he was referring to the boy's special DNA infusion.

"No. I'm just as surprised as you are, but we got to keep this between us." Dan whispered to Drago before Mira arrived at his side.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked worriedly glancing him over.

"Just a little sore from the toss, I'll be fine though." Dan said lying a little.

Radizen was wrestling Roxtor for a bit and then went to join Mira's side, "Sorry about that. Roxtor doesn't know the proper etiquette of greeting humans or Vestals for that matter. Please forgive him."

Roxtor slumped to the ground babbling angrily and it sounded like it was directed to Radizen as the Aquos chicken glared at the subterra crab.

"Roxtor! Watch your tongue! You're never going to get people to like you with a mouth like that!" Radizen scolded, "Honestly I don't know how you will find a human partner if you act like this all the time."

Roxtor babbled angrily one more and pointed a claw at Drago for a moment and then to Dan before he finished.

"No they weren't attacking Ms. Mira nor were they the ones that caused the disturbance." Radizen said in quick defense of Dan and Drago.

"Disturbance?" Mira and Dan asked at the same time.

Radizen looked away from Roxtor bent down to address the human and the Vestal.

"Oh, just a minor disturbance of two weird bakugan that came through a portal similar to yours, which is why Roxtor kind of came over here and sort of attacked you. I am terribly sorry about that." Radizen explained as he gestured at some of his explanations and tried to sort of charade out the events.

"What were their names, dude?" Dan asked hoping it wasn't who he thought it might be.

"One was a darkus attributed dog looking bakugan and the other was a Haos swordsman. I only heard them mutter one name. Apockets, no Apac, no that wasn't it either." Radizen informed Dan as he fumbled around with the name.

"Apokkolys." Dan murmured and Drago nodded.

"Yeah! That's the name! Wait how did you know?" Radizen pointed at Dan who ignored him.

"Those two bakugan might be our old friends Lancebreaker and Warfang." Drago said with a sort of rumble in his throat which made Radizen back away in confusion.

"So you know those guys?" Radizen asked scratching the back of his head looking to Mira who only shrugged.

Roxtor leapt back up to his feet babbling angrily again before he dug another hole which he disappeared down.

"Roxtor! Come back!" Radizen cried as he raced after his friend disappearing down the hole himself.

"Hey!" Dan cried after them both, "Wait! Ah, they're gone."

Mira giggled a bit and walked over to the hole crouching down at the edge of it listening to the echoing voices of Radizen and Roxtor.

"Come on." Mira said getting her motorcycle once more, "We can follow them if you want to know more about Apokkolys."

Dan nodded and leapt up on the bike holding onto Mira's sides as they took off, not before Drago went back to ball form and Dan place him in his pants pocket.


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34: Moves to kill_

Fifteen minutes later they emerged into a swampy part of New Vestroia finding Shun and Marucho in the middle of a battle with Lancebreaker and Warfang. Radizen and Roxtor were giving them their aid.

"Let's jump in there Drago!" Dan said throwing the pyrus bakugan into the midst of battle, "Bakugan Brawl! Baku sky raider jump! Go Cosmic Dragonoid!"

"ROAR!" Drago cried as he rammed into Lancebreaker before he could strike Taylean.

"What?" Lancebreaker cried in surprise of Drago's sudden appearance, "How are you here?"

Warfang stepped off Tristar and released Roxtor from his mouth before taking off into the swamp jungle leaving Lancebreaker alone.

"Some friend." Mira commented as she watched the Darkus wolf disappear and returned to watching the fight.

"Aren't you going to throw out your bakugan?" Dan asked Mira noticing that she had made no movements to do so.

She shook her head, "I retired my old battling partner. He's off relaxing somewhere."

"Dan! Mira!" Marucho called as he ran up to them.

"Hey there buddy. What are doing here taking on this chump?" Dan asked jabbing a finger at Lancebreaker who's eyes were wide with fright.

"You! You're supposed to be dead, but you're not? How!" Lancebreaker cried before Drago pinned him to a tree.

"Keep your mouth shut." Drago hissed, "Besides what do you think you are doing here?"

Radizen looked around all confused, but decided that explaining would come much later. He shook the dirt from him and watched silently with Roxtor. Lancebreaker smirked a little realizing they had no clue to their plans.

"Don't think you can force the answers out of me so easily since you and the human aren't merged anymore." Lancebreaker said as loud as he could making Mira glance at Dan with her mouth gaping.

"What's he talking about?" Mira asked.

Shun landed beside her and answered with a frown, "Ignore him, he's just trying to mess with our heads."

Dan nodded to Shun and then turned to Drago, "Let's put him out of his misery. Ability activate! Cosmic Dragon Flare!"

Drago extended his wings which began to glow as he gathered energy into them and when he had enough he opened his mouth letting loose a heavily armed ball of fire that exploded when it hit Lancebreaker point blank. Drago leapt backwards to allow the haos swordsman to fall to his knees as he was still smoking from the hit.

"Give it up, Lancebreaker! Spill it! What are you up to?" Drago growled readying another flare just in case, "Or else."

"Heh, I suppose I could spill some secrets since Warfang is almost complete with our mission." Lancebreaker sputtered glancing at Dan and the others.

His eyes widened even more as he noticed an aura surrounding the brunette.

"That aura." He murmured pointing at Dan who looked at the others with confusion as they stared at him confused as well, "Almost like…a Bakugan's?"

Drago looked at Dan and then back to Lancebreaker, "Quit talking nonsense, he's plainly a human."

"Would you guys quit looking at me so weird!" Dan protested trying to throw them off the trail of the truth.

"Now that he mentions it," Radizen said thoughtfully as he looked to Roxtor, "Did you say you sensed the same thing from the boy?"

Roxtor babbled once more and pointed to Dan and then back to Drago before he flailed his claw around a bit as if to rapidly point at all the present bakugan. Everyone was focused on listening to the conversation between Radizen and Roxtor now that they were clueless to Lancebreaker's evil grins as he regained his strength.

"Now that you say it I can kind of see it too. I must wonder how is it a human has the aura of a bakugan." Radizen said looking at Dan who was getting aggravated.

"What are they talking about?" Marucho asked looking to Dan for answers.

He was backed in a corner, but his desire to know what Lancebreaker was hiding burned even more now. He broke eye contact from Marucho and looked to Lancebreaker.

"What are you smirking about? You still haven't told us what we need to know!" Dan yelled at Lancebreaker who was getting to his feet since Drago was distracted.

Lancebreaker broke out into a hysterical laughter that chilled everyone to the bone. Dan glared at Lancebreaker and then felt a pulsation through his body as he heard a voice call to him. His eyes went wide like they had in the bathroom just before he collapsed only this time he cried out in pain clutching his head as the voice called to him.

"Dan Kuso." It beckoned with evil morality behind it.

He felt something reach into his chest and gave his heart a squeeze making him fall to his knees. He found himself in a room, at least he thought it was a room, but with things scattered all over the place it was hardly recognizable as a simple room.

"Ravaged by war." The voice explained making him look around wildly.

He then spotted a dark figure leaning back in a chair with their feet propped upon a desk that had deep scratches all over it. Suddenly it was behind him and whoever it was had their hand clasped over his mouth. Another hand placed itself at his throat and he felt it claw his neck gently as if to warn him. Two other hands grasped his arms tightly practically immobilizing him. He grew fearful as his movements became restricted and he found the presence behind him to be overpowering. He was too scared to move with the clawed hand so close to his throat.

"If I can't kill you…." The voice spoke once more into his ear making him flinch at the tone it took, "I'll destroy you from the inside out."

At that Dan realized what this was. It was an attack on his psyche, but how could he thwart it. Whoever it was had a good hold and he was caught completely off-guard. Then he heard another voice calling to him that made the presence scream and writhe in agony as a bright light blasted through the boarded up window. It felt like Code Eve's power was surrounding him providing a protective barrier.

"Do not lose hope." She whispered as it all faded away and he heard yet another voice calling to him.

"Dan!" cried a voice that sounded like Mira's.

"Dan? Dan what's wrong!" Marucho yelled.

"Grah!" Drago roared as he was engaged in a battle with someone, probably Lancebreaker as Dan figured.

He found himself sprawled on the ground feeling like he had just ran another marathon. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and went to sit up, but fell back down as he felt a stinging in his neck. He felt a small cut on it as the only indicator that his vision had been true. He leapt to his feet though once he heard Drago give a cry of pain.

"Drago!" He cried as he rose to find Drago flat on his back and Lancebreaker standing over him with a new sword pointed at the gem in the middle of the pyrus Bakugan's chest.

Radizen and Roxtor tried to gain Lancebreaker's attention, but he obliviated their attacks by shooting out beams of light from his palm. Taylean and Tristar were struggling to their feet, but found that they had no more strength.

A flashback to when they first faced Lancebreaker came to Dan's mind as he looked around. Lancebreaker cackled once more as he raised his sword. Dan though was faster as he activated a few abilities.

"Double ability activate! Dragon Over Soul and Cosmic Shield!" Dan shouted feeling his knees weakening, but he forced himself to stay vertical as he watched Drago start to glow red and then a blue shield formed in front of Lancebreaker which also blew him away from Drago.

"GRAHR!" Drago roared making everyone jump as he got to his feet and wildly charged Lancebreaker.

He pulverized the Haos warrior making him revert back into a ball, but the force of the attack was so strong that instead he disintegrated. Drago roared in triumph, but his roar was cruel. He turned around to the other bakugan his eyes glowing red instead of their emerald color. Dan's own eyes widen as Drago took a shot at Radizen and Roxtor.

"No." He murmured as he realized that Shun had been right, "Not this again."

"Everyone get back now!" Shun shouted grabbing Mira's arm making a run for the forest.

Fire began to rage around them all and Radizen had Roxtor dig another tunnel so that they could escape. Marucho tugged at Dan's arm as he stood there shocked.

"Dan! Dan wake up! We can't stand around here." Marucho pleaded as Tristar tried to put out the fire, but was stopped by Drago.

Taylean tried to stop the Dragonoid by force, but his power proved too great.

"No." Dan murmured not daring to budge an inch as he stared shell shocked.

"DAN!" Marucho yelled as he felt the flames draw closer.

"Get out of here." Dan murmured once more not daring to look at Marucho's face, "Get out of here now!"

He flung Marucho away before the flames could finish encircling them. Marucho recovered from the rude toss, but was distraught as he watched Dan stand there in the middle of it all. Drago veered away from defeating Taylean and rampaged toward Dan throwing his fists down at either side of Dan. Normally a person would try to evade, but Dan stood his ground as Drago bent down and unleashed a demonic roar into Dan's face. Marucho wanted to run, but fear froze him to where he sat on the ground watching as the fire seemed to gather around Dan and form a sort of red aura similar to Drago's. Drago roared at Dan once more, but Dan didn't shift. He glared into Drago's eyes as if to bend the great Dragonoid to his will.

They locked eyes for the longest time until Drago let out another roar and seemed to writhe in pain giving up his monstrous antics. It was like Dan had tamed the beast and it was obeying in a sort of fashion similar to how a circus lion would act to its master.

"DRAGO!" Dan cried as the aura around him turned bright orange and began to engulf the pyrus bakugan.

Marucho was stunned as the fires ceased and Drago began to calm down. Finally Drago was now motionless and seemed to be in a sort of sleep. Marucho got to his feet and wandered up to Dan who was stroking Drago's head like he was some sort of pet. Dan's clothes were singed slightly and his goggles were now on the ground half melted. Dan himself had a few burn marks, but nothing too serious.

"Dan? Are you okay?" Marucho asked warily as he stepped closer.

Dan looked up from stroking and frowned, "It's my fault."

"Huh?" Marucho mumbled tilting his head slightly.

"Shun's right. I can't do anything right." Dan griped as he ripped off his Bakumeter and threw it to the ground, "It's better if I don't have this thing. In fact I'm not going to stick around for Drago to wake up and see what kind of loser I really am."

He walked off without another word to Marucho who was speechless as he watched Dan disappear into the forest. He wanted to call after his friend and hand him back the red colored Bakumeter, but he was frozen to the spot. He wanted to hope it was all a dream and he was just imagining it all. Drago took a sharp breath making Marucho jump a little in fright as the Dragonoid began to move.

"Marucho? Where's Dan?" Drago moaned as he sat up.

It took him a moment to notice the bakumeter on the ground and the direction Marucho was facing towards.

"He's left us." Marucho said bending down to pick up the bakumeter, "He believes Shun was right about him. I'm sorry Drago, but I couldn't stop him."

"No, it's not his fault I can't control myself. I got caught up in the moment and lost it. I can't always rely on him to be the one to hold back my power. That's something he and Shun must realize before we can finally put a stop to Apokkolys." Drago said standing up and looking around at the damaged area he had left in the wake of it all.

Marucho looked at the red Bakumeter in his hands and then to Drago who only nodded to him before bending down to pick up the Aquos battler. Tristar stood up from where he had been thrown back and was ready to attack Drago, but when he saw that he was fine and in control he veered away from the thought.

"Man you got power." Tristar stated as he returned to ball form and went to land in Marucho's open palm.

"Sorry." Drago said to Tristar.

"It's cool. Just don't do it all the time." Tristar said before relaxing into Marucho's jacket pocket.


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35: And then there were two…_

Dan found himself plummeting down a muddy hill as it began to rain hard and he had slipped at the wrong moment. He was tired and weak from the battle of wills he just had with Drago. He stopped short of the bank that led to a raging river and panted hard. He laid there for what felt like hours until he heard large footsteps coming closer. He sat up and hoped it wasn't Drago and Marucho, but he was surprised to see that it was Warfang coming towards him. He scrambled to his feet adrenaline fueling his instinct to run. Sadly it was unheard of a human out running a wolf much less a big huge one that was actually a thing called a bakugan. He felt Warfang hot breath on his back and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air and then blackness.

He was back in the room again with the presence wrapping its arms around him whispering dark thoughts into him.

"Don't resist me Kuso." The presence spoke, "For I know the darkness filling your heart. Shun speaks the truth about your failure to compensate Drago's power. Then again who wouldn't want that power for themselves."

Dan tried to wiggle away, but felt the hand around his throat dig in making him collapse further inside the darkness.

"Look! Look at all that power!" The presence cried a window started to play out the scene where Drago went rogue, "You want it all don't you? Well at least you had it all. He nor you can totally control it. Just think if you were to use that card it would all belong to you and you could control it better."

He could feel the bindings tighten and his breathing became harder. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in front of him and reached into his chest squeezing his heart. A few tugs later it was out and still beating despite it being removed from his body, the figured mumbled some words and he felt himself go limp and he was drawn into the beating heart which the figure inserted into their own chest.

When the darkness disappeared again he was in the dark desert once more. The only difference this time around was that he was chained to a skeleton. He cried out in fear and tried to run from it only to have it be dragged behind him by the chain binding him to the skeleton. He ran until he could no more and collapsed onto the sand.

"Dang limbo." He cursed under his breath.

Meanwhile Drago was searching around the swamp for his missing partner. The others were asking the inhabiting bakugan about their wayward friend only to come up with nothing until they ran into a certain Ventus bakugan. Shun had thought at first the bulky ninja looking bakugan was being attacked by the two young darkus bakugan when in fact they were just his students. He introduced himself as Jakkor and his students were Skytruss and Orbeum.

"We were wondering if you have seen a human boy about our age with brown hair and he should be wearing black and red clothes." Mira explained praying that they possibly had.

"I believe so. Right teacher?" Skytruss asked looking up to the green ninja.

"Yes, but he was being carried toward the peaks of the fire mountains by a Darkus wolf creature. Are you sure he's human though?" Jakkor said pointing off into the distance behind him, "The fire mountains are located in that direction and if need be we could guide you there."

Mira nodded her head, "Please it's urgent if a Darkus bakugan has him!"

Meanwhile Marucho rode upon Drago's shoulder helping him search for his missing partner.

"Drago I'd hate to distract you, but what did those bakugan mean by they saw an aura of a bakugan surrounding Dan?" Marucho wondered hoping the question would not be avoided.

"Those guys were just talking nonsense." Drago said trying to brush it away.

Marucho saw through it and persisted, "Drago please don't lie. There's something Dan forgot to tell us didn't he."

"Right now it's not necessary for you to know, however I promise Dan will tell you when the time is right." Drago said before Marucho's bakumeter began to bleep indicating an incoming call.

"Hello?" Marucho answered as a screen popped up and Shun appeared.

"Bad and good news. We found out where Dan is, but it appears Warfang has gotten ahold of him and is taking him to the fire mountains. Rendezvous with us there if you can." Shun ordered.

Marucho nodded and then cut the link, but not before asking Drago if he knew how to get there in which the Dragonoid nodded having been the core of the planet at one time he knew it better than the back of his claws.

Soon the whole gang was together and they waited for Orbeum to catch the scent using Dan's bakumeter as the source to gain it.

"This way." Orbeum said taking off to a tunnel not far from them.

It would have been extremely dark deep in, but the glowing rocks that adorned the ceiling kept the tunnel well lit. The tunnel twisted viciously at points other times the wondered if they hadn't been turned around completely, but they all pressed on.

Finally they came to a huge cavern that was illuminated by a pool of magma. A figure sat behind the pool with a furry beast lying behind him.

"Dan!" Mira called racing towards the boy only to have Skytruss rescue her from an attack by Warfang.

"Get out of the way!" Drago roared with fury.

Warfang snarled and barked, but calmed down once someone spoke.

"Enough Warfang, the jig is up." The voice said making Shun and Marucho tingle with fear upon realizing who it was that spoke.

"Apokkolys?" Drago roared in surprise.

Warfang leapt back to the boy and snatched him in his jaws before he used one of his tails to punch a hole through the wall and ran away before anyone could stop him.


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36: Persona_

"DANIEL!" Drago cried following after, but couldn't keep up and lost them after flying through some steam pits and having some blow up in his face.

He roared in pain as he was temporary blinded by the steam.

"Drago, you okay?" Tristar asked running up to the pyrus bakugan with deep concern.

Drago kept his eyes closed to stop the stinging and swayed his head to where he thought Tristar might have been standing.

"No. Of course not! My partner has been stolen from me! How dare you ask me such a question!" Drago raged as his eyes flicked open, not caring if they still stung or not, "I've failed in the worst ways."

Marucho was standing on Tristar's shoulder and sadly looked to Drago, "No Drago it isn't your fault, we are the ones to blame. We didn't understand the power you had gained so tried to force you to restrain yourselves only when we should have embraced your power and aided you in gaining control. I'm so sorry Drago, I didn't realize it until now that it was that we were forcing you and Dan to do. Now it's cost us Dan."

Drago looked fiercely at Marucho and then to the ground as he stood up and sighed. Shun riding on Taylean's shoulder came up to them and looked up at the sky.

"Do you think he's still on New Vestroia?" Shun asked wanting to get an immediate search onward.

Drago looked at Shun angrily and spread his wings taking to the sky silently. If he hadn't left any sooner he would have let loose on Shun taking out his anguish on the human that had provoked the events of late. He was going to search all of New Vestroia if need be and he wasn't going to stop until he found Dan.

Meanwhile Dan was fighting off the presence thanks to Code Eve's aid, but it wasn't proving to be enough. He had only managed to break free of the limbo prison and was using the glowing sword Code Eve had given him to slice away the hands of darkness that reached for him.

"What are you?" Dan cried as he cut away four different hands.

"Honestly if you want to beat your enemy you must first learn all you can about them." The presence whispered in an echoing tone, "The first thing about Fantoms is that we can latch onto our enemies' soul after they kill us and destroy them. Thus gaining a new body if we win and oh do I want yours. The power is immense and unmatched. I want it! Give it to me now!"

"Dude you're insane!" Dan cried as a new swarm of hands tried to clasp onto him.

"Although I am willing to make an offer if you dare to partake in it." The presence continued on.

"No way dude. No deal." Dan said sternly backing away.

The presence laughed, "You haven't even heard my offer, boy!"

He almost didn't sense the clawed hands creeping up behind him and he carelessly slashed away at them. As he was busy with that he didn't notice the presence taking form and he nearly backed up into it had he not caught some movement in his peripheral. He took a swing, but his golden sword was stopped with one black gloved finger.

"Daniel Kuso, shall you never learn!" the solidified presence said seductively as Dan gasped at the form it had taken.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Dan cried, "Apokkolys."

"Oh please, this was only my fifth host and if you want you can be my sixth. Together we'll hold a power no one can stand up to, but only if you'll agree to my terms." Appokkolys said as two clawed hands clamped onto Dan's ankles forcing him to stay put as Apokkolys moved closer, "Here's the deal, I will allow your soul to live and dwell here as long as I can too, but I get control. I might share though if you prove your usefulness."

"No way, dude!" Dan yelled as he slashed wildly with the sword and only found it to move through Apokkolys's form, "What the heck?"

Apokkolys cackled loudly, "Resistance is futile Kuso! Come on let me in! Let me poison that soul of yours and turn your light into a spell of disaster."

"No!" Dan shouted as he tried to budge away, but found that he was grasped by more claws and hands, most of them accumulated on his arm that had the sword in hand, "Let go!"

"Give me the key!" Apokkolys cackled as he reached forward towards Dan's heart only this time the symbol for his key appeared.

"No! You….can't…have…..it!" Dan strained as he tried to resist the clawed hands holding onto him.

The key symbol soon disappeared and Apokkolys let out a hiss of anger, "Well if you won't let me have it then I will just have to swallow you in my darkness."

Suddenly the room disappeared and became a wasteland then Dan found himself being thrown against a wooden post as the clawed hands turned into black ropes and bounded him to it. The golden sword clanged onto the rocks below as he lost his grip and found his hands to be roped behind him. He felt like he was in some Salem witch burning ceremony as he looked down below at the laughing Apokkolys.

"Hey, let me go!" Dan grunted as he lurched away from the post to see if the black ropes would loosen, but found that they only tightened.

"Be a good boy and be quiet while I do all the dirty work." Apokkolys cackled commandingly as a clawed hand appeared on the left side of Dan's head and then clamped itself over his mouth.

He grimaced as the bonds tightened once more. Apokkolys only laughed at his struggles and waited a moment for him to cease the resistance, but that was unlikely since Dan rarely gave up. That was how he had broken Kazarina's spell before, but this time would be a lot harder since Apokkolys hadn't place him in some kind of looped vision.

"Now for a few changes, I hope you don't you mind." Apokkolys jeered as a black hole appeared right beneath his feet and out of it rose some dark grey goop that infected the landscape turning it into even darker lands.

Apokkolys's eyes began to glow yellow and the rest of his body began to glow red. While outside of the mind space a weird looking helmet appeared next to Dan's motionless body. Warfang growled lowly as the boy sat up and then he flashed open his eyes and an unfitting grin spread across his face.

"Foolish creature it is I your master. I just need to change a few more things besides the fact of who is in control of this shell." Apokkolys's voice erupted from Dan's throat much like how Drago's had.

He looked at the funky looking helmet and plucked it up delicately placing it on his head. The outstretched claw like attachments curled closer as the helmet sank into position. The clothes Dan was wearing began to glow luminescent as they morphed into a more form fitting armoring spandex. The suit was then a dark grey color and the trim and markings were silver or light gray. Only the chin and mouth could be viewed from beneath the helmet. The rest of him became a sort of body suit.

"Master Apokkolys I-" Warfang managed to say before Apokkolys waved a hand to silence him.

"Warfang from now on refer to me as…..Wiseman…" Apokkolys told the darkus lupenoid.

"As you wish, Master Wiseman." Warfang corrected with a bow of his head making Wiseman cackle heartily.

"Come Warfang, we are off to the Doom Dimension to wreak havoc and maybe collect a new force to be reckoned with." Wiseman said as a portal appeared not to far from where he stood and the casually strode up to it.

Warfang followed without question and into the Doom Dimension they went.


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37: Idol_

Three months went by and the police had handed their case over to the FBI, but still no luck in finding the missing Bakugan player. Bay View had totally recovered from the harsh battle that had taken place between Apokkolys and Dan. Drago had searched all of New Vestroia within two months only to return to Earth with the envoy of friendly bakugan wishing to live with the humans on Earth. Even though it should have been a joyous event, Drago couldn't help, but feel glum. He was now awaiting an interstellar call from the Neathian queen, Fabia. He was hoping Code Eve could help him out again. Some of the old friends from times past had given their aid in searching their kingdoms or planets, even their own countries for the brunette, but nothing still. It was like he never existed.

Spectra was busy helping Marucho with setting up a new system that would replace the idea of Interspace and allow Bakugan to actually battle on earth without overly damaging the fields. Mira had tagged along too in hopes of aiding them on Earth. Drago was getting irritated about how some of the Battle Brawlers seemed to have not a care about their missing teammate and went on about their lives. He sat on the front lawn of the headquarters in his normal size staring out at nothing. Things had been quiet all day that is until a certain passerby recognized Drago.

"Hey, Reptak," The boy asked his haos bakugan glancing Drago over, "Isn't that Dan Kuso's bakugan, Drago?"

Reptak bobbed up and down in the air as he answered, "Yeah, that's him Gunz. This must be the new headquarters for the Battle Brawlers."

Gunz grinned widely and walked over to Drago, "Hey! Are you Drago?"

"Yeah." Drago answered disinterested in the boy with dark blonde hair.

"I was hoping to join up and train under the Battle Brawlers for a while, where do I go sign up?" Gunz questioned looking around.

Drago got to his feet and sighed glumly, "Go inside and ask them."

Gunz nodded to Drago and then dashed over to the door step already ringing the doorbell before Reptak could float over. Drago rolled his eyes at the kid's eager attitude, which almost reminded him of Dan in the old days before Magmel. He shook his head of the thought and decided to head for the backyard not wanting to talk to anymore enthused fans. It had been one after the other asking about joining up with the Battle Brawlers to see if they could fill in Dan's shoes even though the Brawlers weren't looking to replace Dan they weren't exactly trying to stop the thought.

Gunz didn't think much of the Dragonoid attitude and was surprised at the reaction he got when he asked the butler that answered the door about Dan Kuso's availability for mentoring.

"Pardon me sir, but have you not seen the news lately?" the butler asked politely as he could.

"Uh, no why? I've come all the way from a different country and haven't had much of a chance to keep up with the news." Gunz explained confused as to what the old guy could have been trying to point out.

"I'm sad to inform you that Dan Kuso won't be available for mentoring due to him being M.I.A." the old butler explained, "Also I believe it has been said that the Battle Brawlers aren't looking for new members, so you might want to try looking around elsewhere."

Gunz was blown back by the information and stood there long after Kato had closed the door. Reptak hopped on to his shoulder gaining his attention.

"Come on Gunz, let's go see if we could enter a tournament and then maybe they'll notice us." Reptak said in comfort to Gunz shattered pride.

"Yeah," Gunz grunted turning away and then an idea formulated in his head, "Or we could try out my idea."

Reptak tilted on his shoulder looking confused, but it was hard to see a Bakugan's expression when they were in ball form. He flew off as Gunz lurched forward and then ran to around the backside of the headquarters to the wall surrounding the backyard of the place. Drago almost stepped on him on his way out from the other side of the wall.

"Woah!" Drago cried as he tried to replace his step and Gunz fell backwards in surprise, "Gotta be careful kid."

"Sorry." Gunz replied getting to his feet and looking over Drago, "Hey would it be cool if we had a practice battle with you Mr. Drago, sir?"

"Battle? I don't know kid, I kind of don't have my battling partner with me currently." Drago said his expression saddening.

"Come on, dude how about just a raw battle then. No ability cards used and it'll be just raw strength used." Reptak added in.

Drago looked up at the sky. He had been out of the arena for a long time, but he felt it wouldn't be right to battle anyone without his original partner. The only time he had done so was when Dan was a part of the Castle Knights, but it had been for a plan and they weren't separated for too long.

"If you wanna keep the title you gotta get in the ring, dude, even without your battling partner." Gunz commented as Drago started to walk away.

Drago stopped and understood what the kid was getting and sighed once more before turning to face him, "Fine, but only one round."

Gunz grinned and Reptak bobbed happily about Gunz as they followed Drago to the nearest arena for brawling. Drago position himself on one side of the field while Gunz and Reptak were on the other end.

"Alright!" Gunz cheered as he took Reptak and threw him onto the field, "Bakugan Brawl! Rise! Haos Reptak!"

"Let's get this over with." Drago grumbled to himself as he dodged Reptak's first attempt at throwing him down.

Reptak had tried a frontal tackle, but only succeeded in missing and as he wheeled around on his heel Drago was already on top of him stomping his foot downward into Reptak's chest.

"Come on Reptak!" Gunz called to his bakugan, "Gotta stay focused, man! Hit him hard!"

Drago almost thought he was hearing Dan calling out those commands and words of encouragement to him, but he shook it all away as he remembered and then as he was distracted Reptak manage to land a blow. He had leapt to his feet and was launching himself at Drago throwing him into a wall. It was a hard hit, but not hard enough. They then began throwing punches back and forth for a while and then came the power stance where they both had locked hands and were pushing against each other.

"Go! Reptak! Show him how much our training is paying off!" Gunz cheered.

Suddenly a dark cloud formed above them and a huge black Mechtagon fell from above. It landed almost on top of Drago and Reptak had they not been quick enough to move. The Mechtagon looked around as the dust cleared and then on his shoulder appeared a figure with his arms folded and a nasty grin spread across his face.

"So this is Earth." The Mechtagon rumbled as he gazed at Gunz and Reptak.

"A Mechtagon, but no one summoned him." Drago murmured and then decided to inquire of the being itself of its origins, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Ceredigion." The Mechtagon announced as he opened fire with his weapons making them scatter about.

The figure standing on his shoulder cackled eerily as Drago and Reptak tried to fledge the attacks. Gunz even had to run for cover at one point, but Coredegon spotted him and took fire.

"GUNZ!" Reptak yelled as he tried to rush over and provide cover for his human partner, but he wasn't fast enough, "NO! GUNZ!"

The dust cleared and Gunz opened his eyes to find Drago bent over him so his backside got the brunt of the attack. His eyes were scrunched up from the pain of the blow. Gunz got to his feet and his mouth gaped open at Drago durability.

"Woah! Thanks dude." Gunz said brushing off some of the dust, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Drago groaned as he stood to his feet and puffed out his chest.

The figure leapt down from Coredegon's shoulder and came to stand in front of him.

"Well if it isn't the famous Drago, but of course where would his battle partner be? I don't see the famous Dan Kuso." The figured jeered with a cackle as he looked about the area pretending to be actually seeking out the brunette.

Drago took the offense intend and roared at the figure, "He's missing, but what's it to you?"

"Oh no reason." The figure lied with a sneer, "I am Wiseman. I only seek to destroy the relations between humans and Bakugan by starting with the great Drago and his human Dan. It's too sad I can't start with eliminating you together, but I guess it will be easier to do if you are out of the way already, Drago."

"How dare you!" Drago hissed charging at the figure in anger, but was blocked by Coredegon.

"Not so fast." Coredegon said flinging Drago away with one swipe.

"Reptak! Get in there and help!" Gunz begged his bakugan, who complied without much argument or any at all.

Meanwhile in the mind space Dan was forced to watch as Coredegon attacked Drago effortlessly.

"Watch closely now, Kuso." Apokkolys teased, "As I turn your friends against you and each other. After all this is through even your bakugan will come to hate you and then you will agree to our deal."

"No." Dan murmured, "You leave Drago alone, in fact you will leave them all alone."

Apokkolys cackled madly, hugging his sides which began to hurt from his laughing so hard.

"I must say your resistance is amusing, but it's even more hilarious when you don't realize how wrong you are Kuso. Your body is mine and I have control. Now watch." Apokkolys said pointing back to the window displaying the events of the outside world.

Shun and Marucho had shown up now followed by their bakugan and new friends. Taylean, Tristar, Jakkor, Skytruss, Orbeum, and Radizen had taken to the field now. They were throwing multitude of attack at Coredegon who only laughed at their feeble attempts to stop him.

"Who's that over there?" Marucho asked pointing to the figure watching it all from the stands of the arena.

"Some weird dude that showed up with that huge Mechtagon and started insulting Drago." Gunz explained to Shun and Marucho, "He calls himself Wiseman."

"I'll be right back." Shun said taking his stealth and snuck cautiously up behind the figure who was cackling crazily at the scene of battle taking place just below.

Something about his voice set off Shun for it seemed so familiar yet he couldn't place it. The weirdly dressed figure stopped laughing and whirled around scarring Shun a little as he cracked a wicked grin.

"Well, well if it isn't Shun Kazami." Wiseman said placing his hands on his hips.

Shun eyed the helmet and oddly adorned body suit trying to size up the guy. Suddenly he was standing at Shun side and had grabbed ahold of his left arm before throwing him effortlessly down the stadium stairs. Shun grimaced as he toppled down the stairs and barely regained his footing to stop himself from falling any further. From where he was now he could almost peer up into the helmet, but not enough to see a face or even cheek bones.

"Like my helmet?" Wiseman asked tapping it a bit, "Keeps my identity safe from nosy people."

"Who are you really?" Shun asked as Wiseman took a few steps away.

"All in due time my friend." Wiseman said turning away and he began to fade, "Later."

"Wait!" Shun cried as he rushed up the steps, but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to catch him.

"ARGHHH!" Drago cried as he was hit by one of Coredegon's special attacks, "We can't beat him. Not this way."

Next Tristar and Taylean were thrown back landing on Jakkor and Orbeum while Skytruss and Radizen tried to attack Coredegon at the same time. Their attempt was a fail sadly as they too were blasted away. Shun punched a wall and Marucho gritted his teeth as he began to feel helpless.

"This is pathetic." Shun said as he withdrew his fist from the wall, "We're losing horribly and at this rate it might be the end."

"Don't say that Shun there's st-" Marucho managed before Shun cut him off, "Are you blind! Without Dan we don't stand a chance even with just Drago. It's my fault he's disappeared!"

"What are you guys saying?" Gunz asked confused, "Last I heard was that the Battle Brawlers treated each other like siblings and they were a stronghold of a family. No wonder your fans have lost faith in you because you've lost faith in each other. If you want to win you got to get it together and start acting in unity as true friends."

Shun glared at Gunz for a minute, but as the words he spoke sank in he knew it to be the truth and that he was only trying to give the guidance so he softened his glare and returned his attention to the bakugan.

"Ability Activate!" Shun shouted, "Kazami Style-Phoenix Twister!"

Taylean rose to action and threw the attack at Coredegon who only laughed.

"Get in there Reptak! Ability Activate!" Gunz cheered summoning an ability for his Haos partner, "Grapple Buster!"

Reptak launched his own attack, but found it also to be futile.

"Alright pests, playtime is over with." Coredegon cackled as his body began to fade, "Until next time!"

"He's gone!" Shun murmured in shock.

Drago let out a vicious roared and unleashed his frustrations on a wall by blasting it to smithereens. Everyone else was too weak so they returned to their ball forms. Drago sat down panting hard, but he was too angry to sit for long so he stood and began to rage against the half destroyed stadium.

"Drago!" Marucho called to the pyrus Dragonoid, "Drago stop it!"

Drago ignored him and continued to rage. Gunz threw down Reptak and had him try and calm the pyrus bakugan down.

"Drago!" Reptak called putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Drago growled menacingly at the haos bakugan.

"You need to calm down, man." Reptak said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. My battling partner is missing and now we have a new problem! Gunz is right. The Battle Brawlers are pathetic and I refuse to be associated with them anymore." Drago roared at Reptak before he furiously spread his wings and took to the sky.

"Dude needs to chill." Reptak grumbled under his breath before turning to shrug at Gunz, "I tried."

"Let's go Reptak." Gunz said glancing at Shun and Marucho for a second, "They aren't who I thought they were."

Reptak sighed and returned to his ball form in which Gunz pocketed him as he strode off into the sunset.


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38: The crimson stain_

NO!" Dan screamed as Apokkolys was searching his memories for something to torture him with.

"Ah, this blunette keeps reappearing in your memories a lot more than the other girls." Apokkolys murmured as he dug deeper and pulled out a memory of Dan telling Runo what he had meant to say the day he died, "Oh how disgustingly awful, you love her. Hmmmm. Let's pay her a visit then."

Dan sagged in the bonds for he was exhausted from having his memories raked through and he was truly fearful. It wasn't Apokkolys that he feared, but rather what he might do if they were to visit Runo with the psycho in control. Apokkolys jerked Dan's head forward and a new scene played out as they entered Dan's old neighborhood. They were just outside of Runo's house and the sky was scarlet from the setting sun reddening the sky. They were just standing a few feet from the blunette teenager who was tending to some flowers.

"Hey, check out this." Apokkolys teased.

"So you're Runo Misaki." A voice said from behind her making the blunette jump in surprise.

"Who the heck are you?" Runo asked once she got a look at the stranger in her parents' garden, "Pretty weird outfit you got there."

Dan's eyes widen as he realized what Apokkolys was up to as he took a step closer to the girl, "No. Runo, RUN!"

Runo herself took a step back unsure of the stranger's agenda, "What do you want?"

The stranger kept making Runo back away until she had herself cornered into a tree. She stared at the chin protruding from beneath the helmet. Something was off about this guy because she was starting to find similarities between him and her love. It took her a moment to recognize the lips she had longed to embrace with hers.

"Dan?" She murmured letting him too close.

He grinned reaching for her neck when she thought maybe he was reaching for her cheek. He squeezed hard as she struggled to scream and relinquish his grip.

"RUNO!" Dan screamed as he suddenly broke free of the bonds and took his golden sword to plunge into Apokkolys's chest making him collapse to the ground.

She suddenly found the grip loosening and heard moaning erupt from his throat as he bent down clutching his head. He backed away slightly and then in one swift effort the helmet came off and she gasped.

"Dan." She murmured as her eyes widened in shock.

"Runo…" Dan moaned clutching his head, "Runo RUN!"

"Dan, what's wrong?" Runo asked taking a step closer and he back away.

"Don't….come closer….he'll…..kill…..you." Dan said between his pains cries, "RUN!"

He fell to the ground and went limp. Runo ventured closer unsure of what was happening and then an eerie laughter erupted from his throat. She backed away quickly, but wasn't fast enough as he caught her leg and she toppled to the ground. His eyes were different and they weren't the reddish brown she knew of, but an ice cold blue. A nasty grin spread across his face as he pulled out a knife and stabbed her just below the ribcage, but she was prepared to fight back this time and kicked away at him. He grimaced and fell backwards giving her a chance to get to her feet. She wasn't far enough and knew she couldn't escape him easily with her wound.

She had run into the forest heading for the old hangout the Brawlers had and was quick to scribble a message down before he bolted in after her.

He was holding the knife threateningly with a smirk at her, "Let's stop playing games shall we?"

"Fight him Dan!" She cried as she backed up once more searching out an escape route out of the old clubhouse her hand clutching the injury as blood dripped down her side.

"Cornered kitten." The blue eyed Dan murmured as he stomped up to her and slashed at her arm with the knife, "Your death with awaken his darkness and he will give in to me."

She fell backward as her arm began to bleed profusely. He paused a moment to hold his head and curse a bit.

"Be quiet!" He shouted, "RUN RUNO! STOP IT I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

Dan was trying to regain control and if it was only for a moment it would give her a chance. He struggled within as he tried to keep Apokkolys away. For a moment he felt like he had it and was about to tell Runo to run once more, but an apparition of Apokkolys stood where Runo was standing and then it came towards him. A cruel smile plastered on Apokkolys's face told Dan that he wasn't giving up so he took the knife and jabbed it into the black prince's chest cavity.

When the crimson blood splattered to his face was only then when he realized what he had done. Runo cringed at the pain in her chest and looked back up to Dan. She tried to take a few more steps forward, but only seemed to fall into his arms. He was shell shocked at the realization and was panicking.

"Runo, my god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I-I-I-I…." Dan went on before Runo placed a bloodied finger to his lips and hushed him.

"NO! RUNO!" Dan cried in his normal tone as he held onto her as she had when he was dying, "Runo…"

Her finger fell away from his mouth leaving a small streak of blood that went down from the top of his lip to his chin. He didn't bother to wipe it away and held fast to her.

She smiled at him, "I love you, Dan Kuso…..don't let him win."

Her smile faded and then she closed her eyes. He screamed hugging her and getting her blood all over him as he tried to hug her back into existence. He then found himself still holding the knife and threw it away from him. He backed away realizing her blood was all over him.

"No! NO! NO! What have I done?" He gasped looking at the blood that collected on his gloved hands, "WHY! WHY! WHY!"

He returned to the mind space, but still the image of her blood on his hands remained with him and he continued to cry out. Apokkolys decided to add to his distress.

"That's right Kuso. She died because it was you who plunged the knife into her chest cavity. Her life, her blood, it's all on you. Tell me how did it feel to murder for the first time?" Apokkolys asked pretending it had all been Dan's fault, "I could see it that you always wanted her dead. She tore at your pride and insulted your very being. So you punished her for it with your hatred and deceit. Now reap the benefits that the life you once had amongst those pathetic beings is gone and you begin a true path to what you were meant for. Come into the darkness. Come."

Dan didn't fight off the clawed hands nor did he resist as they clamped down hard on him. His mind was shattered, his memory in pieces, his heart torn. All that kept him there was the power of the key. Apokkolys reached for it once more only to have it fade away before he could get a good grasp on it. He muttered something under his breath before he then allowed a dark goop to surround the boy. His plan was working, but the power of the key wouldn't come to him so easily.


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39: Combination_

It was a couple of days before Runo's parents finally found her body. The police knew it had to be foul play due to the bloody footprints, but since it was a special body suit it was hard to determine the attacker making the case harder to solve.

"Missing kids and now we got a murdered one." One detective remarked, "It's not like the good old days anymore."

Once again the Battle Brawlers gathered with their old friends and allies to bid farewell. It just made the air around the original brawlers even more stale as they all sat in the hang out room where Dan had slept when he had returned.

"This is getting ridiculous." Fabia said finally breaking the silence between them all, "Who could have done such a thing to Runo?"

"Wiseman." Shun muttered making all their heads turn and Alice stood back from holding onto his arm, "Something about him makes me think he holds all the answers."

"It wasn't his fault for it was not him in control." Marucho murmured as he repeated the note left behind by Runo.

"Who do you think she was referring to?" Spectra asked Marucho as he heard him repeat the phrase.

Marucho glimpsed at the bleached blonde and shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I hate this. All we get is riddles and half-baked clues." Baron grumbled as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on with Ace and Mira.

"If only Dan was here along with Drago, then we might get some answers." Jake said leaning back into his seat as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with you all!" Julie shouted startling them all, "The Battle Brawlers I knew weren't a bunch of whiney crybabies. We can stand our own without having Dan and Drago holding our hand through it all. Honestly, it's like I don't know you guys anymore. You think it was just Dan and Drago that beat the bad guys by themselves? NO! We were always there to aid them in one way or another even if we were unable to compete in the final showdowns. If we unite like before then we can surely overpower our enemy without Dan and Drago leading the charge. If Runo was here she would agree with me."

They all lowered their heads and then stood up with grins on their faces. Julie's pep talk had worked and now they could regain their ties and focus all their energies on Wiseman.

Meanwhile walking along the road out of town was the blonde boy of earlier, Gunz with his partner bakugan Reptak floating alongside him. Gunz had given up on entering any of the tournaments since the Battle Brawlers weren't matching up to the standards he had about them. He stopped in his tracks were out of nowhere the strangely clothed guy appeared a few feet ahead of him with an evil smirk on what you could see of his face.

"You! What do you want?" Gunz said getting defensive since the last time they met was not a very peaceful one.

"Oh nothing, but to see you writhe in pain." The stranger said with a laugh.

"Hey! You're that Wiseman, guy!" Reptak shouted making Wiseman cackle even more.

"Heh! Let's brawl!" Wiseman said flinging down a green and then a blue ball, "Bakugan Brawl! Rise Ventus Worton and Aquos Ballista!"

"A wise choice." Worton murmured as he sprang up, "Come human, let's fight!"

"Grrr. Alright!" Gunz grunted taking Reptak and throwing him down so that he too rose up to fight.

"Ability Activate!" Wiseman shouted throwing up a card, "Deadly Tentacle!"

Reptak barely had time to jump away and was caught sidelong by it. Ballista then made his move and attacked the haos warrior from behind.

"Hehehehe! This is too easy, but fun!" Ballista cheered as Reptak returned to ball form.

"No! Reptak!" Gunz shouted to his partner and then saw the menacing looks the other bakugan were giving him, "Oh, no."

"Pathetic human." Worton said lashing a tentacle at Gunz which flung him backwards quite a ways.

Gunz would've gotten really bad road rash had Drago not seen the events and came to the rescue.

"You alright?" Drago asked as he caught the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah. Thanks." Gunz said getting to his feet, but only fell backward once more as Drago lurched to avoid a blow from Ballista.

"Well, well, if it isn't Drago. My, how we always seem to meet and once again no battling partner at your side, where could that Dan Kuso be?" Wiseman jeered making Drago very angry.

"You know something about Dan's whereabouts?" Drago growled at Wiseman who was sneering and cackling.

He stopped his fit of laughter and cocked his head to the side grinning of something similar to Dan's as he replied, "Maybe, but I'm not going to say."

Drago gritted his teeth and sat Gunz on his shoulder before he charged at Wiseman forgetting about Worton and Ballista. Both easily caught Drago off-guard as they threw their attacks at him which blasted him backwards.

"Okay, time for a new technique." Wiseman said reaching outward with his hand as a new card appeared above it, "Ballista! Worton! Bakugan Unite!

Worton and Ballista soon began to glow and their bodies became one.

"Meet, Volkaos." Wiseman said as it reveal a fusion between the two bakugan, "Now, ability activate! Blast Blow!"

Drago could barely avoid the attacks and eventually caught one to the chest throwing him deep into the forest.

"Well that's new. Boy they are strong!" Gunz commented as he got to his feet, "Hate to say it, but we may need to retreat."

"No you go ahead and run, I'm going to stay and fight until that Wise jerk tells me what he knows about Dan." Drago grunted as he struggled to his feet.

Gunz shook his head and sighed heavily, "Are you crazy? Those guys are nutso strong now they are together and you don't have a battling partner!"

"Would everyone quit pointing that out! I realize that maybe so, but it isn't going to stop me from doing whatever I can to find Dan! I'm not going to give up and I will fight to my last breath!" Drago roared at Gunz who took a step back slightly.

"Okay, okay, cool it. I understand your feelings, but you aren't thinking clearly so let me and Reptak lend you a hand in this then." Gunz said as he saw Vokaos drawing closer to them.

"Fine." Drago nodded, "It couldn't hurt to have a little help."

"Alright, let's try this again Reptak! Go baku sky raider jump!" Gunz said as he threw the haos warrior into action, "Ability Activate! Harvey Cannon!"

While Drago was distracting Volkaos, Reptak took his shots hitting Volkaos squarely in the face and chest mostly. When the smoke cleared Volkaos was still standing as if it hadn't really done much damage. He flicked Drago away with one swipe of a massive tentacle and fired a shot at Reptak, which knocked him down.

"Fools!" Wiseman taunted suddenly appearing behind Gunz, "They can't beat the power of combined bakugan as a separate force."

Gunz flipped around frightened at the sudden appearance of the strange being. He backed away a little and then looked back to Drago and Reptak's aimless battle.


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40: Choices_

Meanwhile back at Battle Brawler headquarters Marucho was helping Mira set up her own little laboratory by having her transfer some files over to the newly installed computer. He was sitting at the small desk with things strewn about the top of it, when a red glowing light alerted him. He pulled his attention from the computer screen to the red colored bakumeter that had begun to glow red. He went to reach for it, but as soon as he thought to do so it glowed even brighter and warped away.

"What do you really want? I haven't done anything to you so what's your problem?" Gunz asked Wiseman as he was watching Drago struggled to stay out of ball form.

Before Wiseman could say anything more suddenly a red glowing bakumeter appeared midair in front of Gunz. The blonde was stunned as it attached itself to his wrist and then merged with his own bakumeter changing its colors to red, gold, and white. Wiseman took a step back confused as to what was going on. Drago and Reptak began to glow yellow and so did the new bakumeter. A feminine voice called to Gunz.

"Unite your bakugan for one goal." It said in Gunz head.

He looked at Drago and Reptak who were still glowing and were just as confused. He glanced at the bakumeter and watched as a new card appeared.

"Drago! Reptak! Bakugan Unite!" Gunz called summoning the powers of the card.

Drago and Reptak began to glow even brighter until they were the light before they flew off at each other to become one huge orb of light. When the light subsided Drago had changed his look into more robotic armoring of a dragon.

"How? How did you get that ability?" Wiseman asked in shock, "What is that?"

Gunz glanced at the card and only saw one word inscribed, "Aeroblitz."

"Well this is new." Drago exclaimed as he dodged another of Volkaos's attacks.

"Fusion Ability Activate! Flame Harvey Cannon!" Gunz called forth the attack as the two cannons atop Drago's shoulder pointed themselves at Volkaos and fired.

Volkaos was caught off-guard and for once the attack actually did some damage. Gunz smirked at Wiseman who had his mouth gaped in surprise. Wiseman looked back at Gunz and frowned before he summoned a weird looking sword to his hand. One edge of the blade was slightly jagged creating a serrated edge. The blade itself was the color of a translucent blue while the handle was red with a gold trim. Gunz guess that the length of it was almost the height of Wiseman himself as he took a swing at him, but missed.

"How dare you! That power doesn't belong to you!" Wiseman cried angrily as he rapidly swung at Gunz. His voice cracked a little making Drago distracted, "He's not even your bakugan!"

"Dan?" Drago murmured looking back to Wiseman before Volkaos launched his successful hit.

Gunz was at a loss for how he was supposed to combat the angry sword wielding Wiseman.

Earlier in the mind space when the red bakumeter had merged with Gunz's, Apokkolys decided the use the event as a tool to bring Dan's darkness forth.

"Looks like they all have given up on finding you, Kuso." Apokkolys taunted forcing Dan to watch the scene, "Even your precious Drago is beyond seeking you that he has formed a new partnership with another human."

Dan's expression went from detached to shock and then to complete rage.

"You're lying." Dan growled at Apokkolys who only shook his head.

"I only wish I was." Apokkolys stated, "This is the truth. Drago no longer cares to find you, but another human to pair up with."

"No. No, he would never do that. Never!" Dan yelled freeing himself from Apokkolys's restraints and seized control for a moment until Apokkolys grew tired of watching Dan attack Gunz and shoved him back into the darkness.

"Let me have some fun too." Apokkolys whined sarcastically.

He distracted Gunz with a halfhearted side swing, but instead went to trip him making him fall flat on his back. He grinned as Gunz gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him by receiving a swift kick to the gut from Wiseman. He laughed at Gunz's pain and then raised his sword above his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Drago roared as he returned from knocking out Volkaos and flicked his tail at Wiseman sending him flying into a tree which knocked him out.

"Thanks." Gunz said to Drago and watched Volkaos split back into Worton and Ballista before returning the evil bakugan back into their ball forms.

Gunz got to his feet and headed to the unconscious Wiseman who layed strewn against the tree that was now just a stump due to Wiseman breaking it when he hit it. Drago separated from Reptak so that they were their respective selves. He stopped Gunz halfway when he saw Wiseman's hand twitch to grip the sword. He leapt between them as Wiseman unexpectedly got to his feet and ran at Gunz with the sword tip dragging across the ground. He leapt onto Drago's tail as he flicked it to hit Wiseman again, but was surprised as he was running up it. He swung his body around hoping to launch away the stranger and it worked. Wiseman was flying through the air now, but before he hit the ground he warped away. Drago cursed at Wiseman and then turned back to the astonished Gunz.

"That guy is messed up, but I got to admit that he's got skills." Gunz said.

Drago looked to the distance where he had sent Wiseman flying, "Yeah, but…..how did you get me and Reptak to unite?"

Gunz looked at the bakumeter adorning his wrist hoping it would provide all the answers as he explained how it had appeared and about how Wiseman went nuts with the sword. Drago thought back to the instance in which he thought he had heard Dan's voice, but decided to keep that to himself. The three of them became distracted from their thoughts as a strange looking helicopter came to land just a few yards away. Shun and Marucho came running out along with Jake and Julie.

"Drago!" Marucho called.

"The Battle Brawlers?" Gunz mumbled as the stopped in front of them, "What's up guys?"

Marucho looked down at the device he had in hand and then to Gunz inquisitively, "Uh, you guys didn't happen to see a red bakumeter appear around here?"

Drago and Reptak looked at each other and then shook their heads.

Gunz showed his wrist to Marucho and nodded, "I did and it kind of merged with mine."

"Oh." Marucho gasped slowly scanning the bakumeter with the device he had, "That was Dan's bakumeter that merged with yours. Strange, but it makes sense how we tracked it to here."

Shun looked around the area they were standing in noticing all the damage, "Did you guys fight a battle here?"

"Yeah." Gunz answered looking around too, "Wiseman showed up and went nuts, especially when the red bakumeter appeared and merged with mine. He just freaked and attacked me with some fancy sword."

"Dude, that's totally nuts!" Jake exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Julie added, "This Wise-ass guy is just psycho! Who knows what he's got planned."

"Hey, Gunz was it?" Shun asked looking to the buff blonde.

"Yeah." Gunz grunted with a nod.

"You should come back with us. I have a feeling this Wiseman will come after you more if you have Dan's bakumeter and his Bakugan, Drago." Shun suggested looking to Drago and Reptak.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some back-up in case Wise-jerk shows his face again." Gunz said with a sigh.

"Indeed." Marucho thought to himself as they all piled in the weird looking helicopter after Drago and Reptak returned to their respective ball forms.


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41: New guy_

While Gunz and Jake along with Julie were talking about the battle, Marucho and Shun had their own private conversation.

"Do you think Code Eve gave him the key too since he has Dan's bakumeter now?" Shun asked Marucho in a hushed tone.

"No. He would have asked us about it or mentioned something like that." Marucho replied keeping his voice low, "I think he's just borrowing Drago, like how you lent Dan Hawktor that one time on Neathia. Besides Dan would have shown up by now since he always seems to know when trouble is just about to stir."

"Or maybe he's hanging back. Like Julie said it hasn't always just been Dan fighting for justice, but us all too and it's time we got organized and try to figure this Wiseman guy out." Shun said ending the conversation there as Julie took notice.

"What are you two whispering about?" Julie inquired drawing near to them.

"We were wondering if maybe we should contact the others about this now." Shun instantly replied for cover.

Marucho nodded insuring that what had been their conversational topic and Julie fell for it.

When they arrived back at their central command room Mira was happily awaiting them.

"I'm almost done with processing the data for the battle suits." Mira announced graciously, "However I'll be in need your help big brother."

Spectra shook his head, "No I would prefer to be on standby for incase Wiseman gets too much to handle, besides Gus would be better for the job."

Gus was drinking some orange juice from a box and nearly spat it all out on the back of Spectra's head, "What? BUT Master Spectra!"

Spectra gave Gus a glare and sternly mumbled something before Gus nodded with a heavy sigh. Mira was a bit amazed at Gus's change of heart and gave him a warm smile as if to say that she wouldn't work him too hard. Fabia leapt up from her chair and decided to speak out.

"Okay we are all here so let's get this meeting going." Fabia commanded her royalty attitude getting the best of her.

Marucho nodded and sat up in his seat, "One thing for sure is that we have an enemy brawler only identified as Wiseman."

He used a hologram to display Wiseman's image to everyone before he continued on.

"For now due to Dan's absence I will assume command over the Battle Brawlers. I have Mira creating new battle suits for us to combat Wiseman with since apparently he has a darkus Mectagon called Coredegon so let's hope he doesn't have another, but just to be prepared all of us will have a battle suit for our bakugan. Also Drago has rejoined us as Gunz's temporary partner, until we find Dan or he decides to come back. It appears that there are divine powers at work here since Dan's bakumeter flew off my desk today and went to go merge with Gunz's so that Drago and Reptak could combine to form Aeroblitz. From what I heard that really ticked Wiseman off when he saw that Reptak and Drago could combine so maybe we should try to amplify this power amongst ourselves and have Gunz join us for I have a feeling Wiseman will be after him." Marucho explained.

"Welcome to the team." Jake said giving Gunz a bro punch to the shoulder.

"Now Mira I understand you'll be needing some help so besides Gus who do you need." Marucho asked the Vestal girl turning everyone's attention to her.

Mira looked about her thinking of asking her brother again, but decided against it, "I just need someone adept at analyzing data is all."

Alice raised her hand, "Perhaps I could be of help since I am always helping my grandfather with such things."

"Good. Mira, Gus, and Alice, you'll be in charge of getting those suits ready as for everyone else we should head out in pairs to see if we can find a lead on this Wiseman guy. I'll see if I can't get Webmaster Joe to check out things online while I'll be doing the same." Marucho ordered, "Until then you're all dismissed. Those with bakugan partner pair up with those that don't so another Runo event doesn't happen."

"Wait a minute!" Julie cried in an irritating tone, "Are you actually saying there's a suspect for Runo's murder?"

Shun nodded, "Police confirmed it when they got to the scene and found bloody footprints all over the place. There was Runo and then the unknown's so everyone be extra careful because I have a feeling it might have been this Wiseman guy or someone worse."

Jake grabbed Julie's wrist before everyone began to start pairing up, "Mind if we pair up?"

"Sure, but know that I am able to take of myself as well. I was an original brawler before you ya know." Julie stated with a small smirk making Jake blush.

"I don't know Earth very well so would you mind if I paired up with you Shun?" Fabia asked the green ninja as soon as Alice left the room with Mira and Gus.

"Yes, that would be fine." Shun said with a nod.

Baron and Ace partnered up while Ren decided to aid Marucho. Spectra paired himself with Gunz. Little did they know that from the window deep in the trees an enemy as common as grass sat watching them.


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42: Identity_

"Look at them all." Apokkolys jeered not having to force Dan to look anymore, "Gathering like maggots to a piece of out of date meat. I bet their planning on how to deal with you when they found out it was you that killed Runo. I even see that Drago has gathered amongst them. They have clearly given up on seeking you out and now hope to bring about justice against you. What do you say? Shall we take out that anguish your hiding from me and punish the cause?"

Dan forced his glare away from the scene and buried his head into his knees as they existed in the mind space. He didn't want to watch anymore not ever since he kept having the flashes of Runo's blood on his hands. He was slowly giving into Apokkolys and didn't care anymore. He was a murderer and scum in his eyes and he didn't deserve to exist.

"I don't care." He murmured making Apokkolys frown a bit.

"Oh come on. Let's go mess with your friends a little, you know pay them a visit and fight. I was astounded at your tenacity in the fight with Gunz. I even might let you take control for a bit if you feel up to it." Apokkolys offered trying to see if Dan would resist him because frankly he was getting bored of the docile brunette.

"Do what you want." Dan said burying his head deeper in his knees.

"Fine, fine, but I warn you that I may get a little carried away and accidently kill. Or would you rather chalk up another murder?" Apokkolys baited, but was met with silence, "You're not fun anymore."

Wiseman tapped the side of his helmet to activate the comms system within it as he continued to watch the motion of bodies within the window.

"Plan D is a go." He murmured as Fabia glance his way and he quickly receded into the tree, "Actually have the Mectagon hold back on this. Bakugan will only be needed."

Twenty minutes later after everyone had gone their separate ways their Baku meters began to blip and Marucho's voice sounded through with a warning.

"I just saw the news and apparently rogue Bakugan are attacking different points of the city. Everyone I'm sending you different coordinates of the different events, but it'll be ones you can quickly deal with." Marucho informed them.

"It's this way." Shun told Fabia as they headed southward to the more urban areas of town.

Fabia jogged easily behind Shun and as they leapt to run on the top of the fences she did not waver. She could easily keep up with his stealthy tactics unlike some of the others which had been the basis of her decision to request of him to be her paired partner. She followed him effortlessly, but sensing something behind her made her quick to turn around and then just barely avoid the blue, red, and white sword's range of motion as it was swung sideways.

"Wiseman." She muttered as she flipped off the fence and Shun whipped around to fling his grappling hook at the being.

Two of the hooks caught Wiseman's shoulder and when Shun gave it a yank it made him lose his balance and fall forward onto the street.

"Nice one, Shun." Wiseman complimented with a sneer as he removed the hook from his shoulder and red blood dripped off the points, "As for you princess I must admire your hawk like vision. I was expecting only Shun being the only one able to see such details."

"You've been watching us?" Shun asked reeling his hook back and wiping it of the blood.

"Not exactly, but let's say I have a very reliable source. A friend you wouldn't expect." Wiseman hinted.

"Dan wouldn't betray us." Fabia hissed making Wiseman frown at her.

"Why would you be first to think it was him?" He growled throwing her off as his voice crackled, "Even I wonder where he has gone."

"You're lying." Shun said as his own frown deepened, "The stress in your voice says that you know exactly where Dan Kuso is. Now tell us!"

"Heh. Shun the human lie detector." Wiseman commented raising his sword and made Shun's eyes widen a bit as he tried to think back to who had once quoted that, "Enough chitchat I believe I have some fighting to do."

Shun was quick to use his grappling hook as a brace when Wiseman was suddenly throwing down the force of his swing on Shun from the air. Fabia was unsure how to go at him since she had no such weapons to use against the assailant. She looked around her realizing that Shun was struggling to keep the blade from hitting him. The sword and hook clashed several times until Wiseman was able to hit Shun's shoulder making him flinch a little. Smirking he tried to take a cheap shot by punching the ninja, but he was too fast.

"Come on, Shun! I know exactly why Dan left!" Wiseman jeered, "I know it's because you were afraid of his power and secretly wished it was yours which is why you wanted to hide it away. Am I right?"

Shun glowered at Wiseman and then quickly feigned an attack and instead he used his hook to take a slash at his backside. Blood spewed out from the gashes making Wiseman grimace and take a few steps forward as he panted.

"Nice one." Wiseman complimented turning to face the ninja head on, "It shall be your last!"

He charged at Shun once more, but before he could reach him Fabia had found some rope and had looped it around his feet making him trip up. The sword clanged loudly as it hit the asphalt and Shun was quick to force his arms behind him making it impossible for him to fight back.

"Let's see who's exactly behind this helmet, shall we." Fabia said bending down to try and pull off the weird looking hat.

She tugged a few times until she realized it wouldn't budge unless she pressed some buttons so she improvised and it worked. She gave another tug and found the helmet to easily slide off making Shun gasp and immediately leap off the brunette as he realized who it was.


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 43: Wiseman_

"Surprise!" Wiseman cackled as he rose to his feet brushing off the dirt, "Oh I know exactly where Dan Kuso is. Hehe especially since we are the same being almost."

"Dan? What the hell?" Shun gasped and Fabia shook her head.

"That isn't Dan." She informed Shun, "Look at his eyes, someone's overpowering him."

"Not entirely." Dan said in his normal voice as his eyes returned to their normal brown.

"That's it! Give into your anger." Apokkolys cheered as he manically laughed his head off.

"What do you mean Dan?" Shun asked stepping forward, but Dan bent down to pick up his sword and pointed it at Shun.

"What are you doing Dan? This isn't like you!" Fabia cried as he charged at Shun once more swinging the sword rapidly with his expression stoic.

"You all gave up." He muttered, "Even Drago got tired of searching and found a new battling partner."

"Only because Wiseman showed up causing trouble." Shun exclaimed as Dan came too close with the sword, "We didn't give up, we were distracted."

"You know what? I don't care anymore since Runo is dead." Dan moaned, "And it's my fault!"

"What are you talking about?" Shun cried as he braced the sword with his grappling hook once more.

"Dan! Stop it!" Fabia yelled grabbing onto his back from behind almost like she was trying to ride piggyback on him.

That made the wounds on his back sting, but it made them hurt even worse as he tried to flail around to get her off.

"Get off me!" He shouted not really wanting to hurt her as he slammed into a fence backwards and after she slid off he took a swing at her, but purposely missed as he gave her enough time to recover and avoid it.

Shun threw his hook to snag Dan's sword away, but the brunette caught the hook and gave it a yank making Shun lurch forward and Dan thrusted his knee into his diaphragm. He gasped for air and felt Dan grasp his hair and forced him to face Dan's eyes.

"Go spill your excuses to someone who cares." Dan said before shoving Shun onto his back and avoided an attack from Fabia.

"Have you really turned against us Dan?" Fabia asked as he flailed around the sword madly swiping at her, but not really.

It was plan to keep Apokkolys out, but he couldn't keep it up forever. Shun and Fabia were panting just as hard as Dan was, but they didn't have the DNA of a bakugan to keep them going and they were running out of options. He leapt at Shun once more, but Fabia was quick to throw a rope around his neck to stop him. He choked for a moment giving Shun a chance to knock the sword out of his hands and to spin kick him into the fence. He ripped off the rope and grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to swing it at Shun once more until Apokkolys stopped him.

"Move it." Apokkolys growled forcing Dan out of the light, "My turn."

In reality he had frozen mid action and his eyes returned to the icy blue they had been before.

"Such weak sauce and now it's my turn to play." The eerie voice sounded from Dan's throat.

"You again!" Shun frowned as he readied his hook once more.

The Wiseman persona smirked at him and cackled loudly, "He's truly given up now! I won't release him back into the light especially since he's the murderer of his beloved. He's really lost the will to resist me."

"Stop with the riddles you creep!" Fabia remarked as she dodged a slash.

"Fine I'll put it plain and simple. I know who really killed Runo Misaki and you are staring right at him. Well not me persona wise, but rather Kuso himself is the killer thinking it was me coming at him when it was really that stupid blunette, but no matter the result would have been the same either way. The facts are so, he was the one in control with the knife and he was the one who stuck it into the girl's chest delivering the death blow." Wiseman explained pausing his attacks.

Shun and Fabia looked at each other unsure if he was lying or really speaking the truth.

"Now that I've revealed the truth and this boy has bored me to death with his unresisting mind I think I'll use all the negative energy to form my new body!" Wiseman cackled as a black and purple aura surrounded him.

"NO!" Dan cried, "I won't let you out! I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Let me go, boy! You'll hurt us both!" Apokkolys shouted as Dan clung to him in the mind space.

"Never! Enough is enough! I don't care what happens anymore except if it means you are stopped!" Dan cried out as the aura turn purple then red and then purple once more and he bent over clutching his head.

He cried out in pain as his stumbled around, "Guys! I can't stop him! Get out of here! NOW!"

Fabia took a step forward at the wrong instance when Dan started flailing the sword around as if to combat an invisible enemy, but Shun was quick to move her out of the way sadly he was not as lucky as the blade's serrated edge slashed at his side. He grimaced and stifled a groan too as blood spilled down his side. Dan's screams became mixed with fits of maniacal laughter as his persona switched to and fro. He eventually dropped the blade and fell to the ground as a light shot out of him to the sky making dark clouds form in the sky.

Spectra was forced to look as Drago's attention was too.

"What's going on over there?" Spectra wondered aloud making Gunz look too.

"It's not good." Helios said as an uneasy feeling spread to his stomach.

Spectra's bakumeter blipped once more as it indicated he had a message, "Hello?"

"Attention all battle Brawler! We've located Dan and Wiseman! We need backup ASAP! We need Drago!" Fabia called through the Bakumeter, "Shun's wounded too! Hurry!"

"Gunz! Take Drago and Reptak! Helios and I will handle this one!" Spectra commanded as he glared up at Betadron.

Gunz nodded and allowed Drago to pick him up and take off with Reptak not too far behind.

"Let's heat things up Helios!" Spectra called to his bakugan as he activated another ability, "I have a feeling things are about to get dicey."

Rain poured down upon them all before they reached the new point of attention. Shun was shivering as he lost a lot of blood and was finding it hard to stay awake. Dan was lying in the street with his back to the ground and his face upward with a strained expression. His eyes were wide and unblinking as he stared straight up at the rain. Blood was pooling out from the injuries Shun had dealt him and he remained unmoving as the light faded and thunder began to rumble overhead. Fabia applied pressure to her coat that was acting as a rag for Shun now. She barely noticed the other arriving and was unaware of the gasps.


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 44: Locked_

It was about a few hours later when the doctors were giving Dan some eye drops to keep his eyes from drying out. They tried to make him close his eyes with all sorts of medicines, but nothing was working. They wondered if it was some kind of new comatose state, but decided against it once they saw the brainwave charts. Shun was kept in the same room as Dan and was the first one to notice his trembling, which was just a sign of him resisting Apokkolys, but they didn't know that. He would tremble and shiver sometimes, but nothing more than that. Shun was ashamed to look over at him and kept thinking back to their fight.

One day he was waking up from his midafternoon nap when he overheard the doctors speaking about Dan.

"The boy can't stay like this forever, if his state doesn't change within the next few days we might as well pull the plug on his life support. By then he'll be just an empty shell occupying needed space." One of them muttered lowly.

"Are you certain we haven't tried everything?" Another said as Shun peered over at the shadow on the curtain as it held up a small bottle, which he guessed was the eye drops they were giving the brunette on a regular basis.

"I'd hate to give up on a patient as young as him, but we've had to make harder decisions on younger patients." A third said pulling back the curtain a little before he trudged over to Shun who quickly snapped his eyes shut and pretended to be sleeping.

The doctor checked over his monitors for a moment before scribbling down a few things on his clipboard and then left with the other two who had finished doing what they needed with Dan. Shun opened his eyes to gaze at the immobile brunette that wore the same expression he had before they brought them to the hospital.

"Dan." He called hoping that would stir the boy, but only the sound of the respirator was his reply, "I'm sorry for all I thought and said. I was wrong and for that it's my fault you are where you are."

He tried to shift sides, but let out a groan as he shifted wrongly. Suddenly Marucho burst into the room and surprised Shun as several nurses and doctors surround him and Dan.

"What's going on?" Shun asked as his bed was wheeled out into the hall.

"I got permission to take you and Dan to the newly built special ward in the Battle Brawlers' headquarters." Marucho explained, "I overheard that they were debating on what date they planned to pull the plug on Dan so I decided to have matters placed in more responsible hands."

Shun chuckled a bit clutching his side to keep it from hurting so much from his laugh. Soon they were in a room similar to the one at the hospital only it was more built for allowing all the brawlers to enter the room at once. It was all operated by the same two doctors Marucho had hired last time. Shun liked these arrangements much better especially since it meant they all could keep a closer eye on Dan. He looked back over at the brunette just in time to see him tremble once more. He sighed and shook his head looking back to the others gathered on the couch.

"They are right. He can't stay like this forever." He murmured to them.

"We know." Alice admitted as she walked up to Shun's side and he smiled at her.

"What can we do though?" Fabia asked walking over to Dan side and gazed into his eyes.

Drago floated into the room for the first time and alerted everyone in surprise. He didn't take notice of anyone else except Dan and Fabia. He quickly floated over to Dan's side and landed beside his head to nudge him gently. Fabia shook her head at his attempt and brushed back his bangs fearing they might be too close and noticing they had grown a lot since she last saw him.

"He's been like this ever since that day." Fabia murmured to Drago.

Drago nodded in acknowledgement and turned to whisper in the boy's ear, "Dan it's me Drago, don't give up."

He shuddered once more making Drago hop back in shock thinking he had heard him, but found it not to be so. He wondered if it was because of the chill in the room so he went to pull up the sheets, but found it difficult so Fabia aided him.

"I hate seeing him like this." Drago murmured sadly, "If only there were some way I could help him."

"I'm sorry Drago." Fabia choked as a tear fell down her cheek, "He did it to protect us from the horror that wanted to free itself from his mind."

"He sacrifices too much sometimes." Drago muttered tapping the boy's shoulder.

Fabia wiped away a tear and then bent down to whisper to Drago, "Could I speak to you privately?"

Drago bobbed his head and followed Fabia out into the hall. After she was sure that the door was shut was when she spoke.

"I've noticed Aronaut saying he sees the aura of a bakugan surrounding Dan. How is that so?" Fabia asked making Drago very quiet.

He wanted to keep the secret, but since she was a protector of the Sacred Orb's shrine he decided she deserved to know, "When Dan died and the evolution energy was taken from me, Code Eve mentioned that Dan wouldn't necessarily be, well, human. Since it took a part of me to bring him back I suppose it could be said that he has the DNA of a bakugan."

"I thought so." Fabia mumbled, "Don't worry Drago I'll keep it a secret if you wish."

"Thank you Queen Fabia." Drago said with a bobbed bow.

"Please, just Fabia will do." Fabia said smiling a bit.

Drago followed her back in and then a thought occurred to him.

"Oh!" Drago yelped as he realized the solution, "Hey where's Gunz?"

"Gunz is talking with Ren and Marucho right now." Jake informed the pyrus bakugan.

"Thanks." Drago chirped before he took off to find the blonde.

Sure enough in the computer room sat Ren, Marucho, and Gunz with their respective Bakugan, Reptak, Radizen, Tristar, and Linehalt.

"Hey Drago! What's up?" Marucho chimed as the red ball bakugan floated into the room.

"I think I know how to snap Dan out of it." Drago exclaimed proudly, "I need your help though."

"How so?" Marucho asked tilting his head slightly.

"I need Dan's bakumeter or at least try to get a certain ability card from it." Drago explained further.

"Hmmmm. Why don't we have Gunz snap his bakumeter to Dan's wrist and see if that will work." Ren suggested.

"Worth a try." Gunz said standing up to leave the room.

"What's the plan Drago?" Radizen asked as he floated behind the red bakugan.

"There's an ability card Code Eve gave to us that will allow me to merge with Dan, but this time we can undo it." Drago explained, "I'm hoping that if we can activate it I'll be able to help Dan beat the persona Wiseman out of his mind and out of existence although there's one tricky part to it all. I can't guarantee safety to everyone so if this all works you might want to strap him down."

"Wonderful." Radizen commented sarcastically.

"Actually we could have the doctors on standby with a sedative like last time." Marucho informed Drago, "I'll go get them."

The small blonde boy took off down the hall leaving them behind.

"Let's hope we won't have to." Ren said pushing open the door to the room everyone was gathered in.

"What's up guys?" Jake asked as the lot strutted in.

"Just going to try a crazy idea is all." Gunz stated as he removed his bakumeter and attached it to Dan's wrist.

Fabia took a step back, "What are you doing?"

"Drago's got this crazy idea that if he can get Dan to summon a certain ability card that he could enter Dan's mind and bring him back." Ren explained as he pulled out the restraint straps and began to tighten them onto the brunette.

Drago hopped close to the boy's ear and whispered words of encouragement to him as he waited for Marucho to return with the doctors. It wasn't too long before Marucho appeared with the two hired doctors behind him.

"We're ready." The young one informed Drago.

Drago turned back to Dan and tapped his head, "Hey. Dan it's me Drago again. Listen I need you to activate the ability card, True Bonds. Please."

Dan shivered once more, but nothing more happened and Drago waited a few more minutes.

"Dan please, you've got to try. I know you can hear me. Just let me help you. I need you to let me in. Come on. You can do it. Just say ability activate, true bonds. Those are the only words you need to utter. You can do it because I believe in you and we all do. Were here for you pal. Now fight." Drago coaxed the boy.

He remained silent, but his body began to tremble even worse than before. For the first time in a long while he closed his eyes scrunching them up and he tried to moan out the words, but couldn't find the strength to get them loud enough. One of the doctors removed the respirator and hoped it would allow the brunette to speak clearly.

He let out a huge yelp of pain before he managed to say it, "Ability…activate…!..true..bonds!"

With that Drago and Dan were engulfed in a bright light and soon returned to their merged form from before and they all watched in amazement as the boy stirred for a bit and then silence. Spectra entered the room just as Dan suddenly lurched out of the restraints Ren had fastened and knocked back everyone close to him. His eyes were glowing red now and a horrendous roar emitted from his throat as he yanked out all the wires and needles that had been attached to him and then he leapt over to Shun who barely had time to shove Alice away before the brunette grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air.

"Dan." Shun struggled feeling the black claws digging into his skin and he watched a smirk form across his assailant's face.

Jake went to tackle his friend while Spectra was working on helping the girls escape, Alice was a little more reluctant until Dan glanced at her. Jake thrusted into Dan's side knocking Shun out of the choking grip and so he collapsed back into his bed. It didn't take Dan much to force Jake away from him as he used his tail to stab the football player a few times. Jake let out a cry of pain before Dan lifted him by the shirt collar and threw him against the wall knocking him out. Gunz and Ren went to push him against the wall once more, but Dan easily flicked them away with a swing of his tail. He let out a roar of triumph and started heading back to Shun.

"Sorry about this Helios, but you're the only thing I can properly aim and throw right now so here it goes." Spectra told Helios as he threw black bakugan at Dan's head to distract him long enough for Fabia to sneak around.

She leapt onto his back like she had when he was attacking Shun in his Wiseman suit. This time she held fast even as he backed into a wall harshly trying to throw her off as he had before. Spectra had grabbed ahold of a baseball bat and swung it trying to knock the brunette out, but had to leap back as his tail swung around madly.

"Never makes things easy, do you Kuso?" Spectra muttered as the brunette gave up on throwing off the Neathian girl and went to attack Spectra by swinging a claw at him.

He only managed to knock off his mask and his pinkie just barely grazed Spectra cheek. He swung the bat a few more times hitting Dan's head until the wood of the bat could no longer take the stress. He flung away the pieces and back out into the hallway as Dan followed after him. He gritted his teeth as he noticed one of the doctors just a few feet behind Dan signaling to the syringe in his hand and told him through gestures to use it on the rampaging Kuso.

He allowed himself to be cornered against the wall and then when he saw an opening he pushed off the wall to slide easily across the floor back into the hospital room and took the syringe.

"Fabia!" He called to the Neathian who looked up from her clung position.

She saw the syringe and understood instantly what she must do, but her attention was thrown as Dan roared once more and bent to his knees clutching his head.

"Don't use that just yet!" Drago's voice said, "Almost….got…him!"

He reared up and making Fabia lose her grip for a moment. She fumbled around for a moment until she regained her grip and then reached for the syringe Spectra quickly tossed to her. As soon as her fingers clasped around it a light surrounded Dan and she was forced off totally and watch as the black aura left him and formed into a look-a-like of Dan with the eyes being blue and his outfit as Wiseman's only it was red with blue stripes and trim. He cackled as Dan struggled to his feet and tried to attack the look-a-like.

"APOKKOLYS!" He roared clawing his way to his feet finally and tried to take a stab at him, but he warped away cackling, "DANG IT!"

Out of anger he got to his feet and began to rage against the wall and hallway. He was frustrated and lost as to what to do from there. He felt a pin prick in his back and turned to find Fabia sticking a needle into his shoulder and pushed it so the liquid inside the syringe went into him. Drago then released their fusion and returned to ball form floating in front of Dan. He pulled the syringe from his shoulder and stumbled backwards a bit. She caught him before he fell onto the floor totally and with Spectra's help they got him back into the room.


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter 45: The heart and the mind_

After that more beds were wheeled into other rooms as the ones wounded from the plight were attended too. Fabia refused to be examined, but after much convincing from Aronaut and her own achy body screaming for it she gave in. Miyoko had been spotted sitting next to Dan a few times throughout the day, but now it was in the middle of the night and Fabia was sick of sitting in the silent room with the other boys. She was curious about how Dan was doing so she got to her feet carefully stifling curses as she ached and slowly receded back into the bed.

She woke the next day as she heard the bits and pieces of a conversation between and Ren.

"He woke early this morning, but hasn't spoken a word or looked anyone in the eye as of yet." Spectra informed the Gundalian, "All he did was try to escape and thus Marucho had him handcuffed to his bed and Drago asked for a camera as a precaution."

"Yeah, probably because he feels so guilty about what he did. Is he at least speaking to Drago?" Ren asked quietly.

"No. He is as quiet as a rock to everyone who approaches him, but it's to be expected." Spectra stated, "Over three months with a monster locking you in your own mind will do a lot to someone. He may be the great Dan Kuso, but even he won't recover well from a mental attack of such."

She was slightly shocked at the brunette's new attitude so she tried again to get to her feet, but when she stood up from the bed she collapsed onto the floor alerting Ren and Spectra to her movements. They came from the other side of the privacy curtain and gently helped her back onto the bed.

"No I want to see Dan." Fabia insisted.

"Alright let me go get a wheel chair at least." Spectra mumbled as he trudged over to the side of the room where she could see.

"Take it easy okay? Both you and Jake are the ones worse off besides Shun right now." Ren informed her.

"Jake? How?" Fabia whispered as Ren held her up.

"You saw what happened with Dan, all the stabbing." Ren murmured back and pointed to a few spots on his side as a translation of where Jake had been damaged.

Spectra now returned with the teal colored wheelchair that was perfectly sized for their age group. She thanked the Vestal bleach blonde and with their help she was seated in the chair and wheeled down the hall by Ren. Spectra refrained himself from accompanying them due to his sister calling him up on his bakumeter and requesting his assistance.

Having been caught trying to leave the room several times that morning Dan was now cuffed down to his bed and a special camera put in place to monitor his attempts. He glared viciously at the handcuffs and cursed at them in his head. Fabia wasn't surprised at how long his hair was now as it fell to his shoulders practically. Drago was sitting on the bedside table keeping watch.

"Dan." Drago called warmly to the silent boy as Fabia was placed to his side, "Fabia is here. Be nice and greet her."

She looked to Ren and Drago, "Mind if it's just me and him for a bit?"

Ren nodded and Drago followed the Gundalian out of the room to give the Neathian girl the space she wanted.

She reached forward brushing back his bangs to spy his dull red brown eyes that glared fiercely away at the cuffs. After a moment he swayed his head and her grasp on the length bangs fell away to cover those eyes once more. She drew back her hand for a moment and then tried again only this time she had to stand on her feet and she pressed her palm to his forehead and forced her way into his mind. He gasped and his eyes widened in shock as the connection was formed. She met no resistance as she dove into his subconscious.

"Get out." A voice echoed in her head as a connection was established, "Don't come any closer; I don't want to hurt you guys anymore."

"Knock it off Dan." Fabia replied sternly, "We haven't given up on you so don't you start to give up either. We all feel nothing, but gratitude that we finally found you. There's no hatred or contempt about you being here. So snap out of it."

"I killed Runo. HER BLOOD IS ON MY HANDS!" He screamed almost forcing her out, but she focused harder and pressed her palm onto his forehead firmly which also pushed him back into the bed, "I'M A MURDERER AND DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Dan! Stop saying that!" Fabia cried desperate to calm the human boy down as she felt his emotions flow through her.

"GET OUT!" He shouted once more and she found herself slightly overwhelmed by his consciousness, "GET AWAY!"

Suddenly she found herself being pulled away and a loud beeping sound flooded into her ears.

"What the-? What's going on?" She cried as she found Ren holding her back from Dan who was laying there peacefully, but the brainwave monitor would have to argue that.

"He's going into shock!" the older doctor exclaimed.

"Fabia what were you doing?" Ren asked as she struggled in his grip.

"Let me go I can't save him if you keep holding me back!" She cried as she tore from Ren grip and threw off her earring that provided the human appearance hologram, "I can work better without that."

The two doctors backed away in surprise at the true appearance of the Neathian Queen. She forced her palm back to his head and launched herself deep into his mind once more.

"Look do you want me to mind wipe you?" Fabia threatened as she was met with resistance.

"Get out." His voice echoed once more.

"Nope I think I'll stay here until you quit this attitude you got going and resign from being so distant. Code Eve wouldn't want you to throw away the life she just gave back and none of us want to attend another funeral even if it was fake." Fabia stated sternly, "Now come out of this and wake up!"

"Fine, I suppose, but I'm not going to talk. I'm still angry with Drago and you can tell him that for all I care." His voice replied arrogantly.

Fabia laughed a little and then removed her palm from his forehead and embraced him in a hug. The monitor on his brainwaves returned to normal and all his other vitals stabilized. Ren reddened and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment for he knew Fabia cared deeply about Dan, but not as much as to actually show it.

"Wow you kids definitely got some skills." The young one complimented in astonishment.

The brunette's eyes flicked open and for the first time he actually got to see Fabia in her true Neathian form. He wasn't too surprised at her appearance, but he winced as she embraced him once more and found himself crying. He sobbed long and hard into her shoulder until he could no longer cry and fell asleep. Only Fabia remained in the room still besides Shun being on the other side of the curtain. She sat there providing the comfort he needed and allowed him to doze on her shoulder.

After a while she laid him back into the bed and curled up beside him feeling the sleep was contagious even if it was in the middle of the day. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating within it. She was glad she could help him and hoped she would never have to do anything so drastic again, but fate would have to say different.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Reform

Dang it!" Gunz growled throwing his fists onto the table as they watched the latest news bulletin about Wiseman attacking the city.

Marucho was horrified as the camera zoomed in on the double of Dan's face.

"This is it folks, our first look at the enemy. Hey, he looks kind of familiar…." The reporter went on not noticing that Wiseman had moved and then the camera whirled around to face Wiseman head on, "Crap. Uh, could we get a quick interview with you please?"

Wiseman smirked and a blue and orange colored sword appeared at his side, "No."

A scream emitted from the reporter and the cameraman as he lashed out with the sword precariously. Blood splattered against the lenses and the camera was now facing upwards until Wiseman walked into view. He sneered down at it and then rammed his sword tip into it causing the screen to go static.

"Now I remember that face." The news anchor announced as he was handed some papers which was only heard as a picture of Dan appeared on screen, "It's been confirmed that the identity of our City's assailant in none other than the missing, eighteen year old Daniel Kuso. Often referred to the original bakugan player and also was last year's leading competitor in the tournaments of Bakugan Interspace."

"That jerk is trying to give Dan a bad reputation and turn the whole city against him!" Julie snarled at the screen, "Stupid reporters if they would look closely they would notice the differences between them!"

"Wiseman clearly wants Dan to be feared and hated." Spectra stated, "We could stop him if only he would speak."

"He's still not opening up?" Julie asked tilting her head to the side.

Marucho shook his head and clicked off the TV not wanting to watch the horror Wiseman was spreading.

"He's only told us of what happened on the day Runo died." Marucho stated looking at the tan girl, "He's barely on speaking terms with Drago because of the confusion with his bakumeter."

"He still so clamped up even after the Neathian woman's tactics." Spectra muttered as he clenched his water bottle, "No offense, but she creeps me out."

Julie glared at Spectra and then turned her attention back to Marucho, "What do the doctors say about Shun, Jake, and Fabia's recovery?"

"Fabia will be the first to be back on her feet. Jake still has some healing to do before he can move around too much so he should be the last and that leaves Shun who would've had himself out of it, but when Dan-I mean Wiseman went haywire it kind of set him back a little." Ren explained, "Physically Dan is fine, but mentally it's going to be a long rocky road."

"OOOh Rocky road is my favorite ice cream!" Baron chimed as he walked in followed by Ace.

"You idiot they weren't talking about ice cream." Ace snapped as he rolled his eyes at his fellow.

"Mira says the battle suits will be ready in five minutes so if you want to come down to the lab." Ace announced as they all got to their feet and followed after.

Meanwhile Drago was tapping Dan's cheek making the boy groan and grimace as he woke up and found the red pyrus bakugan floating real close to his face. He jolted back, but couldn't go any further and then for a split second he panicked forgetting where he was and accidently knocked around Fabia. She moaned in pain at the sudden movements.

"Daniel calm down, it's me Drago." Drago said soothing the brunette with his tone.

He tried to reach up for the hovering red bakugan, but met resistance of the handcuffs. His other arm was numb from the sleeping queen laying a top it so he couldn't get much movement out of that either. He hated being so restrained since that's all Apokkolys ever did to him. He then glared at Drago involuntarily, but it was something he had meant to do.

"What is it?" Dan asked in a whispered tone of irritation.

Drago sat on the railing of the bed before he went to apologize, "I'm sorry I didn't search harder for you, but I wasn't giving up on you when I was temporarily made a partner to Gunz. Believe me that the thought of getting another battling partner would never cross my mind."

"Didn't look it." Dan scoffed looking away, "Apokkolys may have not made it easy for you to realize it was me, but still, dude. Can't you see the bakugan aura around me like all the others?"

Drago shook his body since it was hard to do so with his head as he was, "I'm sorry Daniel, but maybe it's because you were created from my own aura that it's hard for me to see yours."

Dan felt a twinge of pain in his hand and then a light began to glow from it. The symbol of the key appeared and Drago floated over to the brunette's hand to get a better look at it since he was kind of pinned by Fabia.

"What's going on? Did you feel that too?" Dan whispered not wanting to alert anyone else.

Drago let out a gasp and then turned to face Dan with horror, but it was hard to tell because he was in ball form.

"Daniel….your key….it's got a crack in it." Drago murmured his voice shaky.

"What?" Dan hissed trying to turn his hand to examine it better and soon let out a gasp himself.

There was a small crack in the middle that was slowly branching out, but it stopped after a moment. Dan was confused as to why.

"Why would my key break? Is your gate cracking?" Dan asked hushed looking to Drago who shook his body once more to answer.

"No I only saw the light and then noticed the crack. I didn't feel the same repercussions so I wonder if it's a sign of something." Drago went on, "Could it be sign of our bond is breaking?"

Suddenly Dan found himself no longer in the hospital room and was standing amongst some rubble of what was once the huge buildings of Bay View city. He was back in his normal clothes and suddenly something grabbed his ankle and he looked down disturbed at what he saw. It was someone's hand and it was heavily damaged with bones sticking out and blood streaming down. He almost vomited, but out of fear he quickly tried to shake it off only to find its owner was a news anchor he had seen a few times when he did stop to watch the news. He looked like a total zombie, but instead of moaning and guttural growls he actually spoke words.

"Demon! You brought this upon us!" The man spat clawing his way closer to Dan, "The darkness! It came and brought you with it!"

He backed away into a half broken mirror and he carefully glanced into the reflection. As he half expected instead of a pair of red brown eyes returning his gaze it was a pair of icy blue ones smirking back. It was his double Wiseman or Apokkolys. He threw his head back and laughed manically before he took a step out of the mirror. Dan took a few careful steps back unsure of what was happening. Wiseman summoned the blue and orange sword and pointed it at Dan's heart, which had the symbol for the key right above it. His sword tip began to pierce it and Dan let out a scream of agony as it began to break and then shattered.

"Be very careful." His evil double whispered before running the sword through Dan and jolted him awake from the vision.

"Dan!" Fabia and Drago called to him as he weakly looked to them both.

He was breathing hard like someone had just forced him to run half way across the continent. He frowned as he felt a burning sensation in his heart and his hand. He sat up shakily and looked to Drago and then Fabia with sweat totally soaking him.

"We can't let Wiseman win. Never." He said, "Now get these cuffs off me. Drago, you and I have some unfinished business to take care of with Apokkolys."

Drago floated off to see if it would be okay for them to remove the handcuffs and Fabia sat there with her mouth open in shock of the change that had occurred.

"Is he nuts?" Mira's voice sounded from outside in the hall notifying Dan that they had been asked.

Marucho walked in first with Drago leading the charge as the rest of them piled into the room. It was Mira, Gus, Ace, Baron, Spectra, Ren, and Gunz that were piling in the room with perplexed looks on their faces as Dan sternly gazed over them.

"We need to stop Wiseman now." Dan said taking on his old personality once more.

He had the air for leadership except Marucho had taken up that status, but Dan didn't really know that.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Spectra inquired as he was the one holding the keys for Dan's handcuffs.

Dan looked at him determinedly, "Sulking around here isn't going to help the outside world protect them from a threat such as Wiseman, I've got to stop him before it gets way out of hand."

Spectra laughed and shook his head, "The rest of us are supposed to stand by while you go at it with Mr. Psycho. I don't think so, Kuso."

"Look I know I've been livid lately and well, did things against my better judgment, but you guys have got to trust me!" Dan conceded.

"No offense Dan, but it just isn't going to be you alone against Wiseman." Marucho said with a smile, "You got to take all the able Battle Brawlers too!"

Dan smiled brightly and nodded, "Now can we take these off?"

Fabia laughed as did everyone else including Dan. The dark days he had were gone now and only a bright future could lay ahead of them all, but first they had to stop the terror of Wiseman. It wouldn't be easy, but with his friends help, Dan was sure they would win.


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter 47: Cracking_

"Mom, don't argue with me about this." Dan demanded over the phone.

Wiseman was on a rampage and he had only just viewed the special News bulletin about which Wiseman was having them all confused it was Dan. All the news stations had taken it up on speculations of his personality switch and habitual changes which none were true. After watching it all he knew it would be best to get his parents to leave the city for their own safety as well as to give him a peace of mind.

"Wiseman could come after you and dad so I don't want you here in the crossfire. Please if not for your sake then mine." He begged of her.

"Alright, but promise me you and Drago will come and get us after it's all been settled." Miyoko said finally, "I love you."

"I know mom." Dan replied before he hung up the receiver and looked at his wrists.

There were still some markings left over from his attempts and such, but they were almost done healing. He also kept his hair at its current length to keep his identity separate from Wiseman. He looked over to the mirror in his room and saw the changes in him. Before he hadn't really gotten a chance to look in a mirror when Apokkolys was controlling him, but now that he could he looked long and hard. His skin had paled, but was returning to its healthy coloring and the same could be said of his eyes. He adjusted the new goggles he had gotten so that they sat on him like a necklace and he now adorned a red shirt with the pyrus symbol graphic on the front of it in black. He also adjusted the new fingerless black gloves so that his knuckles stood out as he flexed his hand.

"Glad to see you back in your old spirits again." Drago commented as he floated off the nightstand and landed on Dan's shoulder.

Dan chuckled sporting his old goofy grin, "It definitely feels good to be back."

A knock on his door made him pull his attention from his reflection and he called to the knocker, "It's open come on in."

Ace walked in with his arms folded and a pout on his face slightly, "Mira and Marucho want to see you down in the lab."

"Alright." Dan acknowledged grabbing his shoes and slipped them on before taking off to the lab.

Baron nearly ran into Dan when the automatic door swooshed open and the brunette dashed in. Baron was on his way out and Dan on his way in so the two almost collided.

"Woah! Sorry Master Dan." Baron called as Dan started to slip and slide on the polished floor and then found himself on his back.

Mira rolled her eyes and Gus snickered. Dan got up to his feet quickly laughing it off and scanned around to see who all had showed. It was Mira, Gus, Alice, Marucho, and Gunz as for their bakugan only Roxtor, Radizen, Reptak, and Rex Vulcan were present aside from Drago too.

"So did you get my bakumeter separated from Gunz's, no offense dude, but I'd really like it back." Dan said with slight serious to it.

Gunz shrugged, "Wish I could give it back, but as Mira found it's impossible for Vestal technology to undo whatever happened."

"WHAT?" Dan exclaimed, "Seriously? I thought Vestal tech was way superior to ours?"

Marucho shook his head, "Sorry Dan, but it looks like you'll have to sit it all out maybe."

Dan's fists clenched, "No. I won't. You guys need my help and Drago's."

"Technically if we can't separate your bakumeter from Gunz's I'm still his secondary partner." Drago stated sadly.

"Sorry Dan, but I tried everything." Mira stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Forget it. I'm still gonna help you in any way I can." Dan said with a determined smile.

"How?" Radizen asked floating off Marucho shoulder, "Without a bakumeter or a bakugan how can you aid us?"

"You already have helped us out a lot." Marucho stated, "You provided us with all the information you could about Wiseman and helped us figure out his plans. I say that you've done enough."

"No I haven't I caused this mess by letting that guy into my head. Part of what's happening out there is my fault and I need to atone for it by doing more than I already have." Dan said hoping that they wouldn't brush him off again, "I do know one fact for certain, Apokkolys won't feel like he has the world at his command unless I am gone or he has stolen the power of the key. I need to fight."

"I thought you might say that." Mira said with a sigh, "I told you guys we couldn't convince him of otherwise."

Marucho shrugged as Dan looked at him for clues.

Alice walked over to a table with a sheet covering it and pulled it back to reveal a sword similar to the one he wielded when he was stuck with Wiseman.

"Woah!" Dan exclaimed in amazement, "What's that for?"

"Wiseman is certain to come at you with that sword of his so I made you one that can be stored in a bakumeter as well, but for now you might have to carry it." Mira said as she held it up for Dan to examine.

Alice stepped forward with a small box in hand, "Runo's parents found this amongst her belongings and told me to give it to you when you were found."

Dan opened the box to find a long black leather trench coat with the pyrus symbol embroidered on the shoulders. He looked at it curiously and examined it's embroidery.

"Runo knows I'm not into capes and such." Dan said with a laugh forgetting for a moment that she wasn't around.

"Runo's mom said she had still been working on it before…" Alice trailed off as Dan lowered his gaze for a moment.

Everyone's faces fell slightly out of mourning respect to the blunette's memory.

"Well if Runo made if for me," Dan said breaking the silence and his grinning gaze returned to the coat, "I guess I'll just have to wear it."

Mira next pulled out a long belt that had a holster for the sword to sit in and he guess it was a belt that slung around his shoulder and hook at his chest. He nodded in thanks to them all and took the items.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Mira brought up a screen that had Ace's face occupying it.

"Wiseman is attacking the…of the city! He's heading for the suburbs with several…..! I request…." Static cut in every so often as Ace spoke at one point he even turned from the screen to face the perilous battle behind him, "We need help! Don't care who you send, but perhaps…battle suits."

"Right away, Ace!" Mira said turning to the panel behind her and another screen with several different profiled battle suits displayed itself in front of her, "Sending them now."

Dan turned to the other sling on the coat and strapping on the sword holster before he placed the sword in it, "Ready guys?"

"Mira shouldn't you and Roxtor go with them too? They'll need a subterra battler." Alice suggested to the red headed Vestal.

"What about the battle suits?" Mira asked her.

"I'll take care of it all. Besides it's just Ace, Baron, and Spectra out there." Alice said with a nod.

Mira smiled and followed after Dan and the others after they had paused for her. As soon as they all were outside they all threw down their bakugan. Dan though found a little trouble when he threw Drago.

"Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky raid-ack!" He yelped in pain as his hand twinge and the symbol for the key appeared once more.

The crack had grown longer now and Drago saw it too he immediately stopped Dan from trying to throw him again.

"Daniel wait! Don't try and throw me again! You'll make the crack worse." Drago said as he noticed the others were long gone now thinking that Dan and him were right behind them.

"Ouch! Jeez that hurt. Why does it keep getting worse?" Dan wondered aloud as he examined the lengthened crack with a perplexed expression, "Dang it they've all gone already! I guess were taking the long way there."

"I'm with you Dan." Drago said following after the brunette as he took off down the street.

"Darn it! I thought for sure we were reconnecting so this wouldn't happen." Dan grumbled as he was sure to go down alley ways and through side streets to avoid putting himself too public.

Abruptly a few blocks ahead a large explosion alerted Dan as he watched a giant Mechtagon land in the direction he was headed. It let out a roar and then proceeded after some screaming people. Dan gritted his teeth as he looked on at the spectacle taking place. People ahead were dying there right in front of him and there was nothing he could really do except watch. He glanced at Drago who was distracted by the onslaught of the evil Mechtagon. He quickly clutched the pyrus dragonoid and flung him once more.

"Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, Jump! Gah! Rise Cosmic…Dragonoid!" Dan cried as his hand burned with pain and the crack tried to heal itself a moment before a new branch of the crack formed.

"Daniel!" Drago cried in worry as the teenager bent down on one knee grunting in pain.

"I'm fine, buddy, just go! Summon our own Mectagon!" Dan commanded as he forced himself to stand.

"Dan." Drago said picking him off the ground and placing him on his shoulder, "We can't, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan sacrificed themselves for us remember?"

"Dang it." Dan spat as he looked on at the Mechtagon, "Call me crazy, but we can't let him get away with this!"

"You're right Dan. We've got to take the chance to save lives." Drago said determinedly as he gathered his strength and focused his energy into his throat, "Dragon Fury!"

The blast hit the Mectagon square in the face, but didn't do any damage at all except to anger him. Drago reared back as the Mectagon shot off several attacks and Dan nearly lost his footing. However by the next attack Dan completely lost his grip and found himself falling to the ground as Drago was blasted onto his back.

"No! Dan!" Drago cried in angst as the boy plummeted to the ground.

Dan closed his eyes as he was certain to hit the ground, but it didn't hurt when he did. He opened his eyes and found Shun frowning at him from above. Somehow Taylean had caught him midair and they were rushing over to Drago side now while in the palm of the ventus Bakugan's.

"What were you thinking Dan?" Shun asked as his outfit flapped in the wind.

He had removed the hospital gown and now adorned his new outfit he had been wearing after Dan left for New Vestroia. His neck was still bandaged as well and it showed through his outfit. Dan looked away instantly as he remembered the vice grip he had on his friend. He remembered his own wounds at that point. The three long scratches on his back had healed instantly when he and Drago had merged so there was no sign that they were ever there.

"I dunno, dude." Dan murmured, "That guy was going nuts, I had to stop him and still do."

"Dan, without our own Mectagon we don't stand a chance against them." Shun explained having firsthand experience, "Wiseman planned this. He wanted to split our forces and-"

He was cut off by a pain his side and Shun collapsed to his knees.

"Dude! You okay?" Dan asked helping his friend to his feet, "I thought you were still supposed to be hospitalized."

Shun gritted his teeth as he kept his balance and looked at the Mectagon menacingly, "I saw the problems you were having when you threw Drago down. The others had already gone ahead not realizing your problems and I figured you'd still follow after so I followed you."

"Good thing you did! Thanks." Dan said jumping from Taylean's palm to Drago's before another blast could hit them.

"You okay, Drago?" Dan asked his pyrus bakugan.

Drago nodded and carefully took to the air, "Shun's right. We can't take this Mechtagon on by ourselves as is. We need our own Mectagon."

Dan felt around in his pocket plucking out a silver colored card and looked up to Drago, "I think it's time we gave this a try."

Drago looked to see the card Dan was holding up and gasped, "How did you get that?"

"It appeared in my clothes a few days ago when I went to empty my pockets it suddenly flew out." Dan said looking back at the card, "We need to use it."

"Daniel wait! We may not stand a chance even as merged beings." Drago was quick to say slowing Dan's actions.

"Sorry, dude, but we got to try." Dan said raising the card above his head, "Ability activate! True Bonds!"

Before they finished forming Drago demanded to be in control and Dan was a little reluctant to do so, but knew the dragonoid's intentions were good unlike his last shared occupant of the mind space.

"Dan! Drago!" Shun cried out as he watched them take off at lightning speed towards the rampaging Mechtagon.


	48. Chapter 48

_Chapter 48: The Nonets_

Meanwhile the others had chased Wiseman all the way to Dan's parents' house. He had thrown out his last arsenal of bakugan and was locked in a sword fight with Spectra now.

"Where's Kuso?" Wiseman jeered at Spectra, "Is he still sulking? Has he told you the truth? He killed Runo Misaki? Doesn't that anger you?"

"Be quiet and fight." Spectra said as he forced him backwards, "Your silly little mind tricks won't work on me."

"Oh really?" Wiseman cackled, "I saw your past through Kuso's memories. I know you."

"Hm? Really now? Are you sure?" Spectra said slyly, "Years have passed since then and I've changed. Please don't act like you know me when obviously you don't. Seeing and actually experiencing it are two completely different things."

Their swords clashed once more and Wiseman snickered as Spectra struggled to brace the sword.

"I bet you're wondering how I can hold my own against you." Wiseman whispered before a purple aura surrounded him and began to creep up Spectra's arms, "Let me make you return to the darkness that gave you power! I can see it in your heart that you still wish to destroy Kuso! Become my slave and kill him!"

Spectra laughed and quickly released the brace and forwarded his sword to slash at Wiseman's right arm.

"No thanks." Spectra said with a sneer, "I don't take orders from anyone nor will you smother me in your pathetic attempt at infusing your aura of darkness into me."

Wiseman clasped his wound and glared at Spectra before he warped away.

"Coward." Spectra murmured with a smirk and looked to Helios who was fighting one of the bakugan Wiseman had planted beforehand.

"Stronk! Let's combine to show these fools the power of the Nonets!" Pyrus Spatterix spat at the subterra bakugan fighting with Radizen and Roxtor.

"Must we?" Stronk cried not really caring to do so, but since their master had left they too wished to end their quarrel and leave.

"Come on! Bakugan Unite!" Spatterix muttered with a sneer and he and Stronk leapt away from their battle and were basked in a bright light, "Now tremble puny humans at the power of Scorptak!"

"You expect me to fear that?" Helios hissed as he shot off a Darkus attack that missed complete, "Chicken!"

Scorptak laughed at Helios's miss and fired off more attacks that barraged Radizen and Roxtor, "Mag Extreme!"

"Helios! Look out!" Spectra called as he tried to quickly summon an ability card, but unfortunately Helios received massive damage and returned to ball form.

"Forgive me, Spectra." Helios murmured weakly as he rolled to the bleach blonde's feet.

Radizen and Roxtor scrambled around avoiding.

"This is ridiculous!" Radizen cried as he raced around, "We need that big red dragonoid!"

Roxtor cried out in his weird language, but it was guess that he was thinking the same.

"Maybe we should try to do the same?" Radizen said to Roxtor who nodded in acknowledgement of the thought, "Alright pal! Let's unite and show that overgrown turkey what we can do!"

Mira and Marucho's Baku meter's began to glow as Radizen and Roxtor came together to form, Betakor.

"Woah! Radizen and Roxtor just combined!" Marucho murmured in awe as he Mira were astounded.

"What's this?" Scorptak grumbled, "Ah, no matter. Mag Extreme!"

"Quick Marucho, activate an ability!" Radizen begged unsure of the power that Betakor held and anxious to take out the bad guy.

"Oh! Ability activate! Terra Blue!" Marucho quickly summoned as a big huge wave erupted from nowhere and went at Scorptak who was hit head on by the attack.

Suddenly a black colored ball flew over to Scorptak as he rose back to his feet from the attack Betakor had hit him with.

"What?" He spat aggravated at the loss of his pride, "What is it Mutagrid?"

"It's time to gather and summon them!" Mutagrid said once more before Scorptak mumbled something and flew away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Betakor called after the enemy.

Nemus and Percival noticed the same thing as the enemy flew away or returned to their ball forms to retreat.

"What's going on here?" Gunz asked noticing the huge retreat as he and Reptak were facing off with Ballista only to have him flee in ball form.

"They're leaving, but what for?" Ace wondered aloud.

"Look there!" Baron cried calling everyone's attention to where he pointed, "Just between those two buildings I thought I saw a Mechtagon!"

"We should go check it out then. I bet you Dan and Drago are there." Spectra stated as he glanced down at Helios in his palm, "Think you can act as my transportation?"

"Of course. I'm not completely weakened." Helios growled as he returned to his bigger form as Infinity Helios.

Everyone else got on their bakugan and followed after to where Baron had been pointing.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Secret

Dan struggled to his feet before the unity broke and he returned his human form and Drago was in ball form totally unconscious. A few feet ahead the card Code Eve had given him was vaporized before he could even think about going for it and the back blast sent him flying into a wall. The Mechtagon cackled as Dan struggled to his feet once more. The damage he had amounted upon the Mechtagon was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. He noticed the sword sticking out of the wall space near him and went to pull it out.

"Give it up, Kuso." Said a familiar voice from behind making Dan glare as he whirled around to find Wiseman sneering at him with his arms folded, "The power of the key is fading from you and soon Code Eve will take back what she gave to you. Face it! After my intervention you'll soon cease as I wanted and the power of the key will be mine along with this world!"

"What nonsense are you talking about now, Wiseman?" Dan grunted as he tugged out the sword and glowered at Wiseman.

"I'm saying that by taking over your mind and copying your body I was able to render you a worthless host of the key's powers! The bonds and links you shared are breaking! The key is rejecting you and once it has relinquished itself from you totally you'll die permanently." Wiseman explained with a sadistic smile on his face and Dan felt a burning sensation in his hand.

He looked at his hand and found that the symbol for the key had reappeared and the crack was growing and more were appearing. His eyes went wide as for a moment he could see through his hands. Wiseman sneered at Dan's reaction and then turned away.

"Can you feel it?" He asked looking over his shoulder as Dan stopped panicking and went charging after him.

Wiseman did a backflip over Dan landing strategically behind him and pulled him into a choke hold. Dan's sword clanged to the ground as he struggled in the vice like grip. He wasn't trying to actually suffocate him, but rather render Dan impaired while he whispered into his ear.

"It's truly the end for you Kuso. You should have listened to Shun about being careful of your precious second chance, but it's too late. IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU!" Wiseman whispered at first and then half yelled and half laughed into his ear as he tightened the choke hold and reached for Dan's hand with the key.

He was about to siphon out its powers when a three pronged grappling hook was gouged into his arm. Wiseman cried out in pain as the rope connecting to it was tugged and he lurched out of the grip he had on the real Dan Kuso. Dan fell to his knees coughing as he rubbed his throat hoping to soothe it. Wiseman glared up at Shun standing on the wall overlooking them as he held the other end of the rope yanking it forward every so often. Wiseman gritted his teeth and pulled out the hook splattering the ground and his body suit with not crimson blood, but dark navy blue. He cackled some as he licked what dark navy blue blood had landed on his face and lips. He then tugged back at Shun making him lose his balance and fall, but Taylean caught him; however he only managed to soften the fall as he was hit by a blast from the Mechtagon watching it all.

Wiseman then strode up to Shun grabbing him up by the hair, "Here let me offer you a chance to live, Kuso! Why don't you start by telling your friends what you really are?"

Dan looked at Shun and then to the others as they arrived and spotted the spectacle. Wiseman sneered up at them and gestured for Dan to tell them as well.

"The party is all here! Tell them Daniel Kuso! Tell them all what you truly are!" Wiseman jeered as he pulled harder on Shun hair and grabbed up the hook holding it to Shun's throat, "SPILL IT!"

Dan looked up at the others and then felt a tapping on his foot finding Drago in his ball form. He smiled at Drago and then solemnly stood up. The Mira, Marucho, Ace, Baron, Spectra, Gus, and Gunz along with their bakugan partner silently waited unsure of what to do for the situation.

"I'm-I-I-I…." Dan began, but Wiseman interrupted him, "LOUDER!"

Dan scowled for a moment and then stood taller as he took in a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I have the DNA of a bakugan!"

Everyone gasped except Spectra, he just tilted his head in puzzlement. Wiseman cackled wildly as he eyed everyone's reactions and then noticed Dan's scowl directed at him.

"That's a good boy. Feels better now that you have that secret out of the way?" Wiseman said throwing the hook at Dan and then pushed away Shun before he teleported away.

Dan avoided the hook and then went to help Shun to his feet. He lowered his eyes when Shun looked at him.

"Dan? Why didn't you say anything?" Shun asked.

Dan felt his throat dry out as he spoke, "Code Eve said to not tell unless it was absolutely necessary. I'm sorry for putting you all through this and never had the nerve to get over myself and be the friend I'm supposed to be."

Wiseman appeared on another building as his bakugan gathered around him. Everyone noticed as he began to glow as did the bakugan surrounding him in a circle lifted to the sky and then a light shot out to the darkening clouds above.

"Come forth Mechtagons!" Wiseman cackled as three more Mechtagon fell from the sky to join the other one amongst them.

"We have been summoned and will do the bidding you command us to do, master!" All the Mechtagon shouted in unison.

"Dan! Shun! Are you guys okay?" Marucho called as the group ran up to join with the two while their Bakugan got in front protectively.

Dan looked to them glumly and then cast his face downward. Spectra rolled his eyes and then strutted up to Dan socking him in the jaw.

"Idiot! Your causing your own demise and don't seem to care! Get it together, Kuso!" Spectra spat angrily surprising everyone as Dan lurched back and wiped away the spittle that had spew over his chin when he was hit, "You need to fix this all now!"

Dan nodded solemnly to Spectra, "I'm sorry everyone there's a lot I never told you and now it's too late."

"No! It's never too late Master Dan!" Baron pleaded and then gasped as he noticed Dan becoming translucent and the glowing symbol hovering above the back of his right hand.

"Dan!" Drago cried as the boy clutched his hand feeling the burning sensation surge through it once more.

"I'm sorry everyone. I caused the rift between the Battle Brawlers. I'm sorry for lying so much to you all." Dan said looking to all of them individually, "I'm sorry for never telling you about my DNA change and that my key is breaking because of the rift between me and Drago."

"Is that why you're becoming translucent every so often?" Mira asked as she went to touch his shoulder and was happy to find that her hand didn't faze through.

"No Dan it's my fault. I'm sorry for not being able to find you when you were right in front of me." Drago nodded to Dan.

"I'm just sorry for not forgiving you for your actions and I hope you all can forgive me as of late." Dan murmured.

He started to solidify a bit more and Baron stopped holding his breath as they all nodded.

"That's what friends are for." Marucho piped up, "We forgive and move on."

"That's right." Ace added in.

Spectra nodded as well as Gus did. Gunz sighed not knowing what to say exactly since he barely knew Dan.

"Hey Gunz?" Dan called to the dark blonde.

"Yeah?" Gunz replied wondering where Dan was going to go with the conversation.

"Sorry for attacking you out of my anger for receiving my bakumeter. I guess Code Eve might decide to make you the new key bearer." Dan said looking down at the cracks appearing on the symbol.

"Hey I would be angry to, but as for this Code Eve person I have no clue as to why your bakumeter merged with mine. I'm willing to lend you mine if need be." Gunz replied as he removed his bakumeter.

"This is nice and all, but could we get some help here!" Betakor complained as the four Mechtagon merged into one being.

"I am Mechtavius Destroyer!" The united Mechtagon cried in a triumphant roar, "I will oblivarate you all!"

Suddenly Dan, Drago, Reptak, and Gunz were surrounded in a bright light and time seemed to stop completely as they were transported to another dimension. The placed was very familiar to Dan and Drago, but a first for Gunz and Reptak as they gazed around in awe only to have their attention seized by a huge bright light.

"Daniel Kuso, Drago, Reptak, and Gunz Lazar, I brought you four here for a very important reason." Code Eve stated as they all looked to her, "I must explain a few things and fix a few problems while I am at it, but first will come the explanation."

"So she's Code Eve?" Gunz asked Dan as he pointed to the light.

Dan nodded and allowed Code Eve to continue talking.

"Daniel Kuso. The one known as Apokkolys now Wiseman is actually a being from a deceased planet called Knemisis, a planet of evil beings that feed off negative energy produced by their enemies, but it was believed to be destroyed with all its inhabitants extinct with it. You'll need the full power of the key to make sure history with him doesn't repeat." Code Eve explained and then turned her attention to Gunz, "Gunz Lazar. I only let you partner up with Drago because Dan was incapacitated at the time, but it's time I returned Drago to him before he loses the power of the key completely."

A bright light surrounded Gunz's bakumeter which had it split into two and the separate items returned to their rightful owners. Dan beamed proudly as his bakumeter floated back into his hands. It had been over four months since he got to hold the thing much less feel like a true brawler. It felt good to have it clasped down to his wrist now.

"Dan," Code Eve called to the brunette's attention, "You need to realize that it will take some time for the key to repair the damages so be very careful to not reverse the process. I've returned the card True Bonds to you once more, but know that it will not be usable until the key is ready and as are you."

Dan nodded and then asked, "Hey, even if we beat this Apokkolys, dude. What's to stop him from overshadowing me or someone else?"

A white light began to surround them and Dan grew desperate to hear Code Eve's answer as he could feel them fading from the dimension and she was transporting them back to Earth.

"The answer is within you." Code Eve stated before he found himself standing amongst the Battle Brawlers.


	50. Chapter 50

_Chapter 50: Destroyer_

All their bakugan were strewed about the area and Mechtavius Destroyer was heading to one of them to stomp them into the ground or something.

"Wow! What happened?" Dan inquired of the others forgetting his confusion as to Code Eve's answer.

Spectra was the first to answer him, "Sadly our bakugan are no match for the power this being has. What happened to you two anyway?"

"Yeah." Gus added in smugly.

"It was that weird light called Code…uh…Eve." Gunz answered them still confused about what all was happening.

"Yeah, Code Eve gave me back my bakumeter and also gave some little warnings. Everything is good now, well sort of." Dan said looking up at Mechtavius Destroyer and then to the enemy bakugan swirling around in a circle with Wiseman in the middle, "I think I've got a plan, but you are all going to call me crazy."

Drago hopped onto Dan's shoulder following his gaze, "I agree that it's a little dangerous, but it could work."

"What are you two talking about?" Ace growled in aggravation.

Dan pointed to Wiseman as he explained, "My plan is that I somehow get way up there and knock some sense into that Wise-creep. I'm thinking it could undo that monster's fusion over there."

"Yeah even if it does work, how are we going to fight off the four of them, our bakugan don't stand a chance!" Gus said throwing his fists into the air as he spoke.

"Just trust me and don't give up." Dan said grabbing Drago off his shoulder and threw him to stand and picked up his sword, "Crazy right?"

"Wait Dan!" Mira called to him as Drago got him situated on his shoulder.

"Could you guys provide my cover and protection for a bit. After I get up there I'll have Drago come help you." Dan replied back before Drago took to the air.

Everyone was silent and barely noticed as Mechtavius Destroyer took a few shots at Dan and Drago.

"Come on Nemus! Let's do it!" Baron cried to his bakugan that weakly got to his feet, "Ability Activate! Borehole Reflection!"

Only a few of Mechtavius Destroyer's attacks were reflected, but even then Drago still had to dodge.

"We can't let them take a hit!" Marucho called to Betakor as he wearily rose up, "Ability Activate! Terra Blue!"

That attack only played in to distracting the giant Mechtagon in which he blasted aside the attack and then shot at Betakor who furiously dug a hole and disappeared underground. All the other fallen rose up and began to attack Mechtavius Destroyer aimlessly.

"They need your help Drago." Dan said looking down at them all, "Just throw me the rest of the way up okay?"

"Daniel are you insane? If you fall from even this height….you aren't indestructible!" Drago said as they neared their destination.

"Come on, Drago." Dan coaxed with his classic smile, "I promise, I'll be okay, no lying."

Drago stared into the boy's eyes for a moment and then plucked him from his shoulder.

"I trust you." He said before he flung the teen towards Wiseman and then turned to attack the giant Mechtagon, "Cosmic Flare!"

He glanced downward for a bit realizing how scarily far up he was and had to agree with Drago that they were going on a gamble, but if it worked it would be worth the risk. He scowled up as he came closer and closer to Wiseman's motionless glowing form. He withdrew his blade from its holster and held it poised so the serrated edge was aimed for his enemy and the tip was pointing in the direction that was opposite to up. He let out a war cry and slashed the blade's serrated edge upwards creating a huge gash up from Wiseman's foot to the bottom of his chin.

Wiseman cried out in pain as the circle dismantled and the giant Mechtagon glowed before he was whisked away by another light. The group of Bakugan awoke and turned to see Dan run the sword straight through Wiseman's chest making the dark navy blue blood spew all over him as they began to plummet down.

"We must save him!" Betadron called to his brothers as he raced to the plummeting twins.

Dan barely noticed them all coming for him as he struggled to drive the blade deep into Wiseman whose body was slowly turning into the dark navy blue goop. Betadraon's claws tore into Dan's coat and ripped him away from Wiseman which also made Dan accidently yank out the sword. Mutagrid caught Wiseman before he hit the ground and was horror struck at the being of goop gathering in his palm. Before Betadron could get a good grip on him, Dan slipped off the coat and traded the sword to his other hand as he did so for he needed to undo the holster's belt to ensure escape. He didn't want them to use him as a hostage for their escape let alone get stuck with Wiseman's torture if he were captured. As the others struggled to nab him he gracefully slashed at their claws and then maneuvered out of their range.

Shun took notice and whistled for his other companion bakugan to come. Jakkor along with his two students Skytruss and Orbeum came out of nowhere and assumed position as Shun threw them into action. Skytruss was quick to nab Dan from Stronk's reaches and received a gracious thanks from the boy before he went to escape the ensuing evil bakugan. Jakkor and Orbeum along with Drago, Taylean, and any others that were still standing to face off the evil bakugan until a voice cried out for it all to stop. The raspy voice made everyone stomachs flip flop as they saw what had spoken standing up in Mutagrid's palm.

The being had no face only a mouth with sharp fangs protruding out. It looked humanoid, but it was too thin and monstrous to resemble too many human qualities. Dan shuddered at the appearance its hands formed into razor sharp claws with long spindly fingers.

"Leave them!" It cried in its raspy voice, "We must retreat, but it will not be our last attack!"

"A wise decision." Worton added in as he retreated to ball form and was the first to return to Wiseman's palm, but instead of just sitting in it he was sucked into the ooze of Wiseman's new body.

"What the heck is that?" Baron asked wildly in fear.

"His true form." Dan stated as the creature warped away and he balanced his body with the sword, "I'll explain more later, I promise."

Everyone nodded and Drago bent down to pluck Dan from the ground and followed the others to the headquarters. Dan slumped down in the palm, exhausted from the intense moments. He grinned as he closed his eyes feeling total accomplishment in stopping Apokkolys's plans as well as gaining back his friends confidence and having Drago return to being his battling partner.


	51. Chapter 51

_Chapter 51: What must be done._

A few days passed by and most of the city was evacuated as they didn't all want to be caught in the crossfire, Dan's parents were long gone before Wiseman had went after them so Dan could relax a bit on that ideal. In those few days some of the brawlers had gained the ability to fuse their bakugan as they thwarted some of Wiseman's attempts.

"He's got to be getting frustrated by now." Fabia said while they all had gathered in the command room.

"Then let's bait him out." Dan said leaning back in his chair, "Everyone's good to fight at 100% so why not we pull out the stops with the battle gear and just put an end to all this."

"He's got Mechtagon which are way more powerful especially when they combine." Gus stated, "Even with the battle gear we stand very little chance at succeeding."

"That's why we attack him with our combined bakugan and then when he calls forth the Mechtagon we have Alice launch the battle gear. If we focus our attack power as a unit it should match Mechtavius Destroyer's and then we will win." Dan explained.

"What about Wiseman or rather Apokkolys?" Shun asked darkly, "How will we dispatch him?"

Everyone was silent for a moment as Shun searched among them for an answer, but only one voice broke the silence.

"I will." Dan murmured so quietly that it was a whisper and his expression was saddened.

"What? Are you nuts Shun?" Julie asked astounded at the suggestion of what they were to do, "He may be an alien of pure evil, but there's got to be another way to stop him? Hasn't there?"

Dan got up and left the room not wanting to dwell anymore on the subject nor did he care for the meeting. Fabia went to follow after him, but Ren stopped her and she remained in the room. Drago rolled out of Dan's pocket and popped up to his shoulder trying to see past the brunette long bangs. He could tell his expression was strained and saw a few tears trickle down to his chin.

"Daniel what's wrong?" Drago asked as Dan stopped and gazed away into a room.

The boy didn't answer him even as he went into the room and picked up a picture frame that had all the original brawlers in it. Drago noticed the blunette and put it all together.

"Shun shouldn't have asked that question. It was an accident Daniel, he didn't mean for you to volunteer for the job." Drago said still not able to see the boy's face clearly.

Dan's voice was strained as he spoke to Drago stopping to hold back sobs, "I know…..he didn't…..,but…he's right. It's a….horrible evil….we must do. I've…killed…."

Drago stopped him immediately seeing where it was going, "No Dan. You didn't mean it. It was an accident. I've seen that memory and I know, believe you are innocent."

"NO DRAGO! Before that! Remember when Apokkolys first died? I killed him." Dan retorted wiping away the tears vigorously and sharply turned to Drago, "You didn't kill him, I did. Not to mention all the others we indirectly killed or got killed."

"Yes, but you weren't the only one involved in those deaths and as for Apokkolys it was kill or be killed, this instance is the same as well." Drago said, "I'm not trying to sugar coat it and say it's alright to take a life, but this is…..is…..is…different."

"I know Drago, but I can't get rid of the image. Even now I can see Runo's blood staining my hands. The mention or thought of her just brings it all back. Besides none of the others have had to do such evil things nor will I let them start to." Dan said putting down the picture and then lifted his hands up to his face.

"I'm sorry Dan." Drago murmured as he bowed his head a bit.

"Don't go blaming yourself Drago." Dan said picking Drago off his shoulder and holding him up to his face, "Things could be totally different at this point. I could still be locked away in Wiseman and you all rallying against me. Or worse I could still be cuffed to that hospital bed acting all pathetic."

"Daniel I-" Drago tried to say, but Dan hushed him and place him upon shoulder.

"Let's go get some lunch." Dan said, but stopped and nearly collapsed to the floor as he started to have another vision.

"DAN!" Drago cried out alerting the indigo hair colored girl that was heading around the corner not too far from them.

"Drago? Dan!" Fabia cried as she bent down and held him up from the ground.

His eyes dulled and his breathing became rapid as he entered the vision. He saw two familiar figures being assaulted and dragged around a trashed room. He gasped as he recognized who the figures were.

A voice echoed through his head, "Come to me, if you want them to live."

After that his vision ended and he returned to normal finding Fabia staring at him worriedly and Drago floating next to her as he was slumped against a wall.

"Did you have another vision?" Drago inquired of the boy and he grimaced for a second and clutched his head slightly as a small headache took effect.

"Yeah sort of and it wasn't good." Dan muttered getting to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Fabia asked helping him up, "I heard Drago from around the corner."

"Yeah, I'm good. Drago were going out after I get my sword." Dan stated walking away to his room, "Tell the others I'm going to go save Runo's parents from Wiseman. He's holding them hostage."

"What? Wait for us then!" Fabia called after him, "Or at least let me come with you!"

"No Fabia. Go tell them all, please." Dan yelled over his shoulder as he took off down the hall disappearing down a corridor.

Fabia wanted to chase after him, but it would be better to warn the others of his activity so she went back to them all.


	52. Chapter 52

_Chapter 52: Red Truth_

Forty-five minutes later Dan was standing outside Runo's house. His mind kept flashing back to that day and the events. He looked at Drago sitting on his shoulder.

"Better hide in my pocket, dude." Dan said plucking him from his shoulder and replacing him into his pants' pocket.

He shuddered at the memories for a moment and then headed into the house. The whole front room was trashed with furniture over turned and there was some broken glass and pieces of wood strewn about the place. As he walked down the hall to the room he saw in his vision he noticed some of the walls had scratch marks dragged across them. He tightened his grip on his sword's hilt as he took a breath and called out.

"I'm here, Apokkolys!" Dan announced as bravely as he could.

"In here Kuso." The raspy voice sounded out from behind the door and Dan pushed it open, "Drop the sword."

Dan's eyes widen as he saw the creature standing over Runo's mother who was bounded by ropes and had a rag gagging her mouth while a claw was held poised to kill at her throat. She whimpered a bit as he pressed the claws closer to her throat and he hissed at Dan. Dan's eyes next went to the motionless body of Runo's father. He guessed that Mr. Misaki had tried to combat the alien creature before all of this. He too was bounded by ropes and laid in a corner of the room. It took Dan a second to realize what room it was exactly and his eyes widened in horror.

"Drop the sword now!" Apokkolys hissed once more making Mrs. Misaki whimper louder.

Dan acknowledged the command and instantly released his grip on the blade. He felt dizzy and tried to ignore the imagery that attack him mentally.

"Good, boy." Apokkolys complimented sarcastically and then flung his free claw at Dan who forced him into a wall with the claw grasping his throat and keeping him a few feet in the air, "I can see you recognize whose room this is. It took me awhile to figure it out, but my technique of persuasion won them over."

"Leave them alone." Dan gasped as he gripped the claw squeezing his throat, "Let them go."

"No." Apokkolys hissed, "I can't let you run around anymore living the dream while your dark secret remains untold. I know Code Eve fixed your key, but she's foolish trying to give the purest power in the universe to a blood stained soul."

Dan tried to force the claw away, but found that it was now dragging him across the floor flinging him into a dresser. As he hit it clothes spewed out and a picture framed landed on his head. Dan gasped for air and then noticed the picture lying near him. It was Runo latching onto his arm and they were out by the park on a stroll. Marucho had teasingly taken the picture later giving a copy to Runo and Dan.

"What do you want?" Dan asked weakly glaring at Apokkolys.

"I'm in no mood to play games so let's get to the point boy." Apokkolys spat as he formed another arm and flung the new pair at Dan.

One grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and the other took his wrist yanking him closer to the creature holding onto Mrs. Misaki.

"Why don't you tell Runo's parents who killed her?" Apokkolys demanded as his claws dug into Dan's wrists, "Tell them why they can't see their only daughter at the breakfast table anymore."

Dan huffed for a moment as he resisted the temptation to cry out in pain. Apokkolys form another arm which latched onto Dan free arm and drew him slightly closer so that he was only a few feet away.

He glared up at Apokkolys as he spoke the words, "You did. You killed Runo Misaki."

Apokkolys hissed loudly and flashed his fangs at Dan as he threw him into a wall once more with enough force to knock the boy out, but not totally.

"Don't get smart with me, boy! Tell them the truth! I want to hear their cries as they learn the name of their daughter's killer. The murdering twit who still dares to wear a smile and parade around in a mask of happiness." Apokkolys shouted as he conveyed his claw holding the brunette collar to Dan's face and brought his sharp finger across his cheek leaving a trail of blood from the scratches, "Tell them why they shouldn't revere the fact that the town hero is actually a murderer who admitted to his evil and is still freely waltzing around."

The claw moved away from his face and Dan moaned out the truth, "I did it."

"LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Apokkolys roared striking his cheek once more and then brought him forward so he was face to face with Mrs. Misaki, "Look in their eyes and say it again."

Dan's face was force upwards and his arms brought behind his back. Mrs. Misaki's frightful gaze locked with his and Apokkolys removed the gag from her mouth.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to kill Runo." Dan said in a louder tone so Apokkolys wouldn't yell at him again.

Drago twitched in Dan's pocket, but waited for the moment Dan said he would call upon him as Dan shifted to indicate that it was not yet time.

"You're lying." Mrs. Misaki murmured her expression horror struck.

"No." Dan said his eyes turning red as a tear drifted down his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"No, it couldn't be you. You're a good boy. A son to us practically and we had always hoped for you to become a part of our family by marrying Runo. She loved you with all her heart!" Mrs. Misaki cried almost sobbing.

"The truth has been spoken." Apokkolys said releasing the woman from his clutches and turned to her, "Do you now despise the boy you called a friend of your family?"

"It was a mistake, she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dan said hoping to ease the pain Mrs. Misaki now felt.

"All this time his friends knew and never thought to reveal it to you." Apokkolys said to the woman once more as she glared at the brunette with a new distaste.

"Why didn't you go to the authorities?" Mrs. Misaki asked scowling fiercely at him, "She was my only daughter!"

"I tried to, but…." Dan trailed off casting his gaze away as the guilt settled in once more.

"Enough, it's clear now with the truth out you have nowhere to go now once you defeat me, that is if you defeat me." Apokkolys stated releasing his grip on Dan after he flung him away.

He slid away across the floor. He could feel his sanity fading away as Apokkolys strode up to him sneering before he heard a door slam and then the whole gang arrived. Apokkolys turned to hiss at them before breaking out through a window and disappeared outside. Several of them rushed over to untie Runo's parents and then Fabia went to help Dan up before Mrs. Misaki came running over to him and swiftly punched him.

"Demon!" She spat before Gunz and Jake could pull her back, "How can you all trust him? Unless…"

"They had no clue." Dan quickly interjected as he stood once more, "I promised myself after all of this Apokkolys stuff ended I would go to the authorities and turn myself in."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"I can't now while Apokkolys runs free and causes disaster after every disaster." Dan said once more as he faced the distraught woman's gaze, "I'm doing this all for Runo."

"Monster! Don't you speak her name!" Mrs. Misaki sobbed before Fabia dragged him out of the room.

"I understand now." Dan murmured as he was dragged off by Fabia.

Fabia thought to ask him, but kept her mouth shut barely noticing a man rushing past her and grabbing ahold of Dan.

"Is it true!" Mr. Misaki asked loudly as he grabbed Dan up by his shirt collar, "Did you really kill my daughter?"

The words were like a knife driving itself deep into a wound that had healed over. He nodded and then was knocked to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Mr. Misaki growled turning his back to Dan, "I don't want to believe it, but I don't want you to go to jail just yet for I don't want that creature taking over the world. Just promise me that you won't show your face around here ever again."

"Dan." Fabia asked running to his side.

"Leave me alone, Fabia." Dan muttered looking away as he got to his feet and walked away.

"Daniel." Drago murmured as he hopped to the brunette's shoulder.

"They would've learned either way. I can't keep saying it was an accident because I had the knife for Apokkolys, but mistaken her to be him and so I stuck the knife into her. We go back to Code Eve after this is all finished and have her deal with me. I can't stand myself anymore. Apokkolys was right. How can I be all happy and carefree knowing I killed her." Dan said as he walked down the street to the forest, "I'll write them a suicide note explaining everything and then we'll disappear."

"Daniel." Drago murmured once more, "How can we?"

"Drago don't argue with me on this. I've committed a sin and will atone for it later." Dan said, "Once everything cools down we'll return to Code Eve one last time."

"You really can't bear to be reminded of her can you?" Drago asked in a hushed tone as Dan bent down a picked up a pebble to chuck it ahead of himself.

"Look can we skip the sentimental stuff and move on to the bigger problem?" Dan asked as paused with slight irritation in his tone.

"Code Eve won't be able to bring back Runo if that's what you're thinking." Drago stated as Dan continued forward.

"I know." Dan mumbled, "I've just been thinking that with Dragonoid Colossus gone and all, Code Eve seems unprotected even if she gave the powers of the Sacred Orb to us. What do you ya say buddy?"

Drago sighed and looked wistfully at the heavens, "Well, let me think on it and when it comes time I'll let you know."

Dan was getting too far ahead of himself with thinking of what to do after Apokkolys was dealt with. Drago wasn't going to instantly tell him that no matter what they stuck together since he had some doubts about the idea. He thought to say something more to encourage his friend, but the call of a dove interrupted his thoughts and the words were lost to the winds of time. Dan saddenly slumped against an oak tree.

"There's no point in us staying on Earth if….." Dan trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

He took a hand and rubbed the dried blood from the scratches which were almost fully healed. He felt a slight headache from it all and was cursing his cowardice.

"Drago am I wrong in saying that I was going to turn myself in and now I plan to just leave the planet and never return. Am I doing the right thing?" Dan murmured catching the pyrus Bakugan's attention.

"Daniel, I've never been to prison, but I think you are making the correct choice in choosing to leave Earth rather than to stay and waste time in jail. Plus we would be separated. I don't want that, personally." Drago went on, "For now let's just focus on honing our skills so that we may beat Apokkolys and his minions to a pulp."

Dan smiled and stood up looking to the setting sun which was turning the sky into a fiery color scheme. With one last sighed he turned around and headed back to the city keeping away from the busiest places so he wouldn't get caught up or worse. He would spend the next seven days in boredom after his practices with Gunz to keep himself in the game and to bring the dirty blonde's skills up a level.


	53. Chapter 53

_Chapter 53: Begin to End_

"Ugh I'm so bored." Julie moaned as she leaned across the table to reach for a banana to eat.

"This peace is making me anxious." Shun murmured, "It's like he wants us to relax and then pounce."

Alice sighed and gazed up at the clouds in thought, "I wonder what's his overall plan is?"

"Randomness." Julie replied between a bite of banana, "One thing is for sure is that he's weirder than Magamel and Masquerade put together. No offense Alice."

Alice nodded to the tan skinned chick and looked over to Fabia sitting on the lawn watching the clouds. Her gaze then shifted over to Marucho and Spectra talking out battle strategies once more. So far they had come up with at least ten different plans and backups for the battle with Apokkolys. Next she spied Jake with Gus who was heading over to a clear area for their own training. She wanted to giggle at it all for the sheer peaceful and tranquility, but a gut feeling held it all back.

Shun rose from his seat and walked over to Dan distracting him from the practice battle and gestured for him to follow. Dan nodded and called to Drago having him stay put and keep up with Reptak and Gunz. Drago nodded and returned to training while Dan followed Shun into the building to a private room to talk uninterrupted.

"Have you had any visions or indications of Apokkolys's plans? Anything?" Shun asked after he closed the door.

Dan shook his head with a frown upon his facial features, "Nothing. He might be unsure as to how to combat us all now that we're ready for him, but it's like he wants the calm before the storm. It's been too long and we need to strike. I can't stand waiting around for him to pop up and start destroying stuff….."

He trailed off and Shun placed his hand delicately on the boy's shoulder as reassurance.

"Don't worry we'll get him." Shun said with a utmost confidence, "I hate to admit it, but your optimism is infecting me."

Dan laughed, "Glad you have it, now could you share."

Dan's bakumeter went off as well as Shun's and a screen with Ren's face on it appeared.

"He's making his move! What's worse is that he's headed straight for us! Everyone prepare yourselves and we need the battle suits assimilated for action!" Ren warned as his screen bounced around indicating that he was moving about.

"Spoke too soon." Shun muttered and took off down the hall with Dan not too far behind.

Shun whistled once and the three bakugan he had made friends with appeared, Jakkor, Orbeum, and Skytruss. A strong wind had picked up as the giant Mectagon Destroyer approached them.

"We got to meet him head on so this place isn't demolished!" Marucho cried as he tried to buffet himself against the wind.

"Julie! Let's go get those battle suits prepped!" Alice shouted tugging at the dark tan girl.

"Drago!" Dan called to his partner, "Ability activate! Dragon Over Soul!"

"GRAHHH!" Drago roared viciously and Dan began to glow in an orange aura as he focused on helping Drago control the power he called forth.

"You got him?" Shun asked above the wind slightly frightened of Drago's glowing red eyes.

"Yeah! It's safe." Dan said in a strained tone.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Shun looked around at the gathering Battle Brawlers.

Mira appeared with Roxtor and nodded as Ren bolted into her almost knocking her down.

"Sorry." He quickly spat before throwing down Linehalt.

"GO DRAGO!" Dan shouted as the pyrus bakugan charged at Mechtavius Destroyer fiercely and managed to push him back over the bay.

"Impossible, but it won't happen again!" Mechtavius growled as Drago fell back to the shoreline and everyone arrived.

They all were gathered as so, Radizen, Roxtor, Tristar, Taylean, Reptak, Infinity Helios, Jakkor, Orbeum, Skytruss, Rex Vulcan, Linehalt, Aronaut, Nemus, Percival, Coredom, and Drago.

Dan hitched a ride with one of the others before hand and now they all prepared to attack as one. Across the group of humans, Vestals, the Gundalian, the Neathian, abilities activated and attacks were launched.

"Release it Drago!" Dan called to his bakugan who nodded and flew up high and the red-orange aura formulated into a fiery attack that hit Mechtavius spot on.

All the other attacks hit Mechtavius in various spots of his body making him lurch backwards within the bay.

"We got to focus all our attacks to one spot!" Gus exclaimed as he summoned another ability for Rex Vulcan.

Mechtavius allowed the smoke to clear and spied the second wave coming. His body had some slight damages, but nothing really to worry over. He roared at them and prepared his own attack.

"Aim for his chest!" Spectra shouted noticing the counter attack in preparation stages.

"HYAH!" All the bakugan shouted as their attacks were launched and were met with Mechtavius's that obliterated their mass attack and hit them all.

"AHH!" Those that were hit cried out.

Dan yanked Marucho out of the way off Radizen falling backwards and then heard Alice's voice call out from the bakumeter, "Battle Suits are ready to launch everyone get ready!"

"Thanks Alice we really need them!" Mira replied back as she got to her feet.

"Alright launch them Julie!" Alice called back to the dark tan girl who giggled.

"Launching them!" Julie said in a sing song tone, "Blasterate one and two for Taylean and Tristar. Combustoid for Reptak! Defendtrix for Drago! Doomtronic for Helios! Fortatron for Jakkor! Clawbruk for Radizen! Maxus gear for the rest of you!"

"Look! They are here!" Baron shouted pointing to the sky as everyone listened to Julie's voice called which suit went to whom.

"Hurry!" Shun shouted to his Bakugan as they all scrambled to get the gear before Mechtavius Destroyer caught on and tried to stop them.

Nemus, Percival, Roxtor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Linehalt, Aronaut, Coredom, and Rex Vulcan all had their gear destroyed before they could reach it and then Mechtavius turned his attacks to them.

"Oh, no you don't! Drago!" Dan cried catching Drago's attention, "Ability Activate! Cosmic Shield!"

Drago, in his battle suit, flew himself in between Mechtavius Destroyer's attack and formed the protective barrier to block it.

"GRAH! EVERYONE RUN I CAN'T HOLD IT FOREVER!" Drago cried as the others escaped.

"DRAGO!" Dan cried as Mechtavius Destroyer intensified his attack.

"Die." Mechtavius muttered with a halfhearted laugh.

"Helios! Get in there!" Spectra called out.

"You too, Taylean and Jakkor!" Shun called to his own bakugan.

Everyone focused on helping out Drago as a shadowy figure stalked around behind the humans and humanoid aliens. It slunk around in the sand towards them seeping into a gooey substance as it neared them all not wanting to gain attention. It seeped behind Dan and as it rose one took notice.

"Look out Kuso!" Spectra shouted as the goop formed into a being with a sneer and raised a clawed hand to strike.

"Huh?" Dan murmured as he turned his head and then was suddenly shoved forward as Spectra placed himself in between them grabbing to hold back the creature's claw.

"BROTHER!" Mira gasped as the goop snaked up Spectra's arm and lifted him into the air as bands of goop lashed around his throat squeezing together.

"I want Kuso, not you." Apokkolys hissed as Spectra gasped for air and then smirked.

"Going…to…take…a lot more than you….to kill me." Spectra jeered.

"Get off him!" Gus cried as he tackled Apokkolys to the ground, but only dissolved into the sand leaving Spectra on his knees as Dan had been when Apokkolys choked him.

"He's just trying to distract us from aiding our bakugan." Marucho stated as he looked at the sand in worry.

"Well it's working." Ace grumbled as he thought he saw a spot shift slightly.

"Dang it, I don't have the sword with me." Dan muttered looking about himself wildly.

If Apokkolys was after him he was sure to show up right next to him.

"Master Spectra?" Gus murmured as the masked Brawler rose to his feet.

"I'm fine." He hissed, "Be careful everyone."

"Everyone stand back to back so our backs are watched!" Shun suggested leaping to partner up with Dan.

Gus paired with Spectra while Marucho watched Baron's back and Ace watched Mira's. Fabia nodded to Ren leaving Jake with Gunz. They all searched the ground waiting and gasping every time they heard an echo laugh. A few of them got distracted as they realized abilities needed to be summoned and would do so. This was when Apokkolys struck by dissolving into pieces he was able to create copies of himself and surround them all. The clones rose up in a circle around them all and cackled in unison.

"Fools the lot of you." Apokkolys murmured, "My wrath is only for Dan Kuso, so the rest of you can leave if you wish, unharmed and I'll be left alone with him."

Everyone gritted their teeth and glared at Apokkolys as he rose in the midst of them.

"Go ahead and go guys." Dan said glaring fiercely at Apokkolys as the creature's mouth spread wide showing off the monstrous fangs.

They were doomed if they stayed since none of them really had a weapon to combat the multiple copies. He only knew of Shun having the grappling hook as he felt his elbow bump his back as it reached for it. Suddenly from the ground beneath Shun two claws shot up and seized his arms.

"I know of the hook you conceal so well and I'm not giving you the chance to use it. Shun." Apokkolys stated with a sneer.

"We don't stand a chance." Mira whispered in shock.

Their Bakugan were too busy thwarting Mechtavius Destroyer to see that help for their Brawlers was needed. Dan's thoughts raced as he tried to figure out a way to fight off Apokkolys without a sword or anything else.

"Fine. Let them go and we'll fight in hand to hand combat. Agreed?" Dan said pulling his gaze from Shun.

Apokkolys snapped his fingers and Shun was released. Dan took a few steps forward towards while everyone else was in an uproar. They knew they could only stand back and watch, but Dan urged them to face off with Mechtavius instead.

"Just focus on him! I'll be fine." Dan called to them.

He raised his fists and arched his back to tense up his stomach muscles. Apokkolys mocked him by doing the same pose and cackled wildly as two copies formed on either side of him grabbing ahold of his arms and forced them behind his back so that the real Apokkolys could punch his abdomen without Dan fighting back.

"You….!" Dan managed before Apokkolys socked him in the jaw real hard.

Dan spat blood on the ground and went to hiss out a cuss word to Apokkolys, but he didn't hesitate to punch Dan once more and again. Repeatedly Apokkolys did this and then once he found the action to be a bore he decided to heavily drag his claws over Dan's face. Dan let out a yell of agony as the sharp dagger like fingers sank into his skin.

"You don't stand a chance Kuso. Give up and I'll spare you and your friends the suffering." Apokkolys hissed as he clasped Dan's throat lifting him into the air and his two clones faded away, "Speak up, boy. I can't hear you over the sound of your struggling. I only mean to give you a quick death."

"I thought you needed the power of the key?" Dan managed to strain out.

"Not really anymore." Apokkolys said lowering Dan down so his feet barely touched the ground, "Look, my Mechtagon will do the dirty work after you are destroyed and then nothing can stop me. The universe is mine and I have to thank you most of all Kuso. By copying the key's powers, only a little, allows me to do as you see now."

Dan was forced to look as Drago and the others were blasted out of the sky with most of them returning to ball form. Dan grimaced and his face stung with the wounds as he forced onto his back and Apokkolys proceeded on choking him once more. A sneer seeped across his eyeless face as Dan's became horrified as he saw Drago soar across the sky into the cliff ace behind them.

"…Hope…" Dan murmured as he tried to force away the death grip around his throat.

"What was that Kuso?" Apokkolys riled his sneer turning into a frown.

"As…long..as there's…hope..we..can..can..can…WIN!" Dan managed as a light shot from his bakumeter to the sky and a giant mechanical being fell from it.

"What is that?" Apokkolys grumbled as he backed away from Dan the light blinding him.

"I….am….Dragonoid Destroyer!" The giant red and blue being rumbled to everyone, "I was created by my master's hope. I will destroy anyone who dares to attack them!"


	54. Chapter 54

_Chapter 54: Dragonoid Destroyer_

"Awesome." Dan moaned weakly as he got to his feet.

Apokkolys hissed and tried to leap at Dan from behind hoping that fatally wounding the boy would get rid of the appeared being. Dragonoid Destroyer spotted Apokkolys's movements and fired a few shots at him.

"Damned creature of the universe's negative energy become dust!" Dragonoid Destroyer regaled as Apokkolys retreated and then warped to hover over Mechtavius Destroyer's shoulder.

"Destroy it! Now!" Apokkolys hissed at Mechtavius Destroyer who reared into an attacking pose and fired multiple rounds at the new being.

"Daniel! Drago!" Dragonoid Destroyer called to them ignoring the hits, "Quickly inside me so we may combat this evil!"

The blue part of the giant being opened up as a hatch and Drago scooped up Dan before he took his seat within him.

He noticed the scratches and eyed Dan's expression, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Apokkolys surprised us. Now let's kick some ass!" Dan replied pointing to Mechtavius Destroyer.

"It's four of us against you, boy!" Mechtavius growled as his arm lashed out a giant sword and he took a swing at them.

"Quick, Daniel use an ability card!" Dragonoid Destroyer commanded jumping back from the blade's reach.

"What? Okay." Dan said as he felt the words reach his lips on their own, "Ability Activate! Earth Revolver!"

Dragonoid Destroyer raised his clenched fists and fired off many shots making Mechtavius Destroyer relish in pain for a moment before regaining his composure.

"It'll still take more than that to defeat me!" Mechtavius Destroyer jeered as his shield took the brunt of it after a bit.

"Wow! He took that pounding and is still upright?" Baron remarked in astonishment.

"Gr. If only we could help by summoning our own Mechtagon." Jake muttered as he picked up Coredom to place on his shoulder.

"Point noted." Spectra added as looked to Helios.

"Hate to tell you all this, but I'm afraid only three of you can have the power to summon mighty Mechtagon." Dragonoid Destroyer stated, "Shun Kazami and Marucho Marakura I must ask if you too believe in hope?"

"Hope is not lost if we band together so by putting hope into our strength of bonds will help us all win." Shun stated back with a smirk.

"I have to agree with Shun on this." Marucho admitted.

Dragonoid Destroyer chuckled, "Then by the power granted to me I shall provide the necessary aid."

A bright light emitted from Dragonoid Destroyer to the sky and two more giant beings appeared.

The green one that looked like a dragon spoke first, "I am Thorak a Mechtagon created by my master, Shun, to defeat evil and strike justice to those in need of it."

The blue colored one spoke next, "I am Flytris, a Mechtagon created by my master, Marucho, to aid in the battle against the evil that threatens the peace of this world! I will destroy you!"

"I hope he's talking about Mechtavius Destroyer." Radizen commented to Tristar.

Marucho chuckled a bit and then had his attention caught by Dragonoid Destroyer as he spoke to the newly appeared Mechtagon, "Come brothers! Let's unite and thwart this evil!"

"Let's make this the final battle!" Dan shouted as they all prepared their attacks, "GO!"

"GO THORAK!" Shun shouted as his new Mectagon took off.

"GO GET HIM FLYTRIS!" Marucho called to his own Mectagon.

"Put up the shield now!" Apokkolys spat in a rush now fearing what the new outcome could be.

"I forgot we got to take out that shield!" Dan shouted as he activated another card, "Ability Activate! Hyper Cross Cannon!"

Flytris and Thorak fired off their own shots making the barrier surrounding Mechtavius crack and then it broke after Hyper Cross Cannon hit it.

"No!" Apokkolys and Mechtavius cried, "This is can't be happening!"

"GO!" Everyone still on the beach shouted as Dragonoid Destroyer grabbed ahold of Mechtavius and flew off away from the bay to the ocean.

"GO!" Alice and Julie cheered as they watched on screen.

"DON'T LET HIM WIN!" cried the people of the world as they watched on TV screens and anything else that could display such content.

"This is it for you!" Dan cried as he summoned another card, "Ability Activate! FORCE….CANNON…FIRE!"

Dragonoid Destroyer's chest began to glow red and then a huge beam of light erupted from it blasting into Mechtavius Destroyer's own chest. Apokkolys quickly warped away and summoned the evil Bakugan to attack from behind Dragonoid Destroyer, but those on the beach we quick to put a stop to that plan as their own Bakugan leapt into action.

"ARGH! This is not possible!" Apokkolys roared, "How can you beat me? I've driven you insane, took away your rights and destroyed what you cared most about. I made you commit murder, what more must I do to corrupt your soul!"

"Honestly just give up." Dan said as he was warped in front of him, "The power of darkness can't beat the power of hope."

"Impudence!" Apokkolys snarled as his hand formed into a long blade and swiped at Dan, "You are alone and have no weapon! Just die!"

Dan smirked as he leapt backwards and pulled out a glowing card.

"Going to use True bonds? You still won't defeat me." Apokkolys taunted, but found Dan still smiling.

"Nope not using that card since Code Eve gave me an upgrade. Ability Activate!" Dan shouted and Drago appeared behind him roaring as he turned into a red mist that enveloped Dan.


	55. Chapter 55

_Chapter 55: Final Brawl_

Dan's outfit changed into something similar to his Castle Knight uniform, but it was designed to make it look like he was cosplaying as Drago with a helmet that looked like Drago was chomping on his head. A sword formed in his hand that looked like the horn on Drago's nose.

"What's this ability?" Apokkolys wondered aloud as Dan's eyes flicked open and he grinned.

"This is the ability card Code Eve calls, Final Evolution. It's the final evolution stage for a Bakugan and his partner to achieve by forming a strong bond and gaining the necessary experience. It's the last battle. You ready?" Dan explained with a smirk.

"Fine. I'm going to destroy you." Apokkolys hissed as he slashed downwards at him, but Dan parried.

He growled and became aggressive in his strikes that Dan parried. He was at a loss for with Dan free from him, his Bakugan destroyed or defeated, the Mechtagon Destroyer almost disintergrated, it was impossible for him now and he knew that especially when he found Dan's blade driven through his heart knowing that this blade was special enough to do so.

"I think you should know I almost let you win, but now I regret doing so and have atoned. Sorry, but Code Eve made this sword so it would be the final death of you. This is the end for you." Dan murmured as Apokkolys face frowned.

"Hmpf." Was all Apokkolys could say before he began to dissolve into nothingness.

"Oh…..my…..gosh….." Julie murmured and then shouted in rejoice, "THEY DID IT! THE THREAT IS OVER! APOKKOLYS IS GONE FOR GOOD! WE SAVED THE WORLD AGAIN!"

Alice cheered along with Julie and the two danced around the room in joy.

"It's over." Spectra uttered with a sigh, "I was just starting to have fun."

"He did it? He did it!" Baron cheered and received a playful punch from Ace.

"Idiot, WE did it." Ace corrected.

"Finally." Shun sighed and looked up to Dan, "About time you defeated him, sheesh!"

"Yeah," Dan replied rubbing the back of his head as his new outfit dissolved and Drago returned to his rightful self, "that did take a while, but good grief it's over."

"Not yet!" Mechtavius Destroyer shouted pushing Dragonoid Destroyer and reached for Dan.

"Watch out!" Drago shouted as he rushed to block.

Suddenly almost out of nowhere a beam of light shot past Drago and hit away Mechtavius Destroyer.

"Where did that come from?" Mechtavius roared looking around wildly.

"Me." Shouted an new giant Mechtagon of the Haos attribute, "I am Chromapod, born of my master Gunz to protect the hope and blast away any evil that partake in his path."

"I thought only three of you could have Mechtagon?" Mira wondered aloud in confusion staring at the giant being.

"Sorry I wasn't clear on what I meant by who three exactly." Dragonoid Destroyer admitted, "Now we all are here."

"Well don't just stand there, Attack!" Gunz cried to his Mechtagon as he looked down at him for instruction.

"Right." Chromapod chimed as he launched his most fatal attack at Mechtavius Destroyer along with Flytris, Thorak, and Dragonoid Destroyer.

"Faith. Hope. Trust. Justice." A voice murmured above it all.

"NO! WHY?" Mechtavius screamed as his body began to disintegrate once more.

"Corrupted being of bonds it's time you went to hell and stayed there." Dragonoid Destroyer shouted as his attack intensified and Mechtavius Destroyer glowed brightly and turned to dust.

Everyone covered their eyes as the bright light grew too powerful for them to watch. When it was gone they found only Dragonoid Destroyer standing in front of them all. Dan, Drago, Flytris, Thorak, and Chromapod were gone.

"Where's Dan and Drago?" Marucho cried in wonder frantically searching about.

Dragonoid Destroyer set his palm to the ground and the brunette stepped off with his pyrus bakugan sitting on his shoulder and a small grin across his face.

"Had ya worried there didn't I?" Dan asked and they all came rushing to his side either hugging him a giving him the bro fist, "Hey easy there, guys."

"Heh." Shun murmured in unison with Spectra and then they laughed.

"Celebrations are in order!" Jake announced with a cheer from the others.

"Dan. Drago." Dragonoid Destroyer called to them before they were carried off by the crowd of friends.

"What's up?" Dan asked as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I believe you have a wish that can be granted shortly after you say your goodbyes to everyone. I shall transport you to Code Eve's dimension after which." Dragonoid Destroyer explained.

"What's he talking about?" Fabia asked in puzzlement.

"Goodbye? As in forever?" Gunz murmured.

"Yeah, I'm going back to Code Eve to become the new protector in place of Dragonoid Colossus. Drago too." Dan explained with a wry chuckle.

"WHAT?" Julie's voice erupted over the Bakumeter.

"When did you decide this?" Ren inquired.

"A while back, sorry, but it's for the best. Also in a sense it's a punishment for what I did to Runo. No matter what I'm still going to blame myself for it so I felt like an eternity in servitude to Code Eve might be the best punishment the authorities would dish out." Dan admitted looking downcast.

"Dan there's something you need to know." Alice said, "Runo left a note behind saying, It wasn't his fault for it was not him in control. Runo never blamed you, Dan, so stay."

A tear fell down his cheek over the scratches that were almost done healing, but it still stung as it slid over them.

"I know." He said to Alice, "It's better this way. I can't stand to be here without her and I know Code Eve still needs me."

"The world and us need you too Dan." Marucho said tears forming in his own eyes, "Please stay."

"Marucho…..I can't buddy…as much as you want me to. Destiny is calling me elsewhere and Drago too." Dan said bending down to face the short blonde.

"So this really is goodbye." Baron sobbed, "Oh Master Dan, please don't go!"

"Shut up Baron." Mira, Ace, Gus, and Spectra all chimed in.

Dan laughed and stood up once more, "Well I guess this is goodbye, tell my parents I'm sorry and not to wait up for me."

Dan stepped onto Dragonoid Destroyer's palm and as he lifted it from the ground a voice called to him.

"Kuso!" Spectra shouted, "I must admit it felt great to fight side by side. We should have a battle again sometime in the future."

Everyone nodded and Dan grinned goofily as everything turned white and he along with Drago and Dragonoid Destroyer disappeared from the Battle Brawlers sight. They all stood there until the sun began to sink in for the night. The city rejoiced and celebrations were in festivity, but the Battle Brawlers were more into mourning over the loss of friends and only rejoiced in the fact of it being their final battle.

Meanwhile Dan and Drago appeared without Dragonoid Destroyer, in front of the light that was known as Code Eve.

"Daniel Kuso, Drago. Do you truly wish to become my servants for eternity or at least until judgment day? Only to be called from your slumber when calamity strikes?" Code Eve asked.

"Yes." Dan said, "It will be my punishment for taking the life of Runo Misaki."

"As it will be my punishment for not taking better care of my battling partner." Drago added in winking at Dan.

"Then it will be so." Code Eve said, "You will be my warriors until the end. Now take a long rest for when you wake it shall only be to stop injustice and right the wrongs of evil which will give you the bare minimum of rest. Sleep my warriors."

"Thank you, Code Eve, for understanding my thoughts." Dan replied before he and Drago were enveloped in a bright light that merged with Code Eve.

Many years passed and after that day it was said two statutes appeared in the shrine dedicated to the Sacred Orb. One was of a familiar dragonoid bakugan and the other was of a boy with a goofy grin planted on his face. Fabia had them labeled as the guardians of the Sacred Orb that would appear if the world needed them.


	56. Epilogue

**I was tempted to call the last chapter End of the Line, but I think Final Brawl suited it more. Definitely going to be a sequel in the future, but until then enjoy this little epilogue.**

_::EPILOGUE::_

"Daddy why do we celebrate thanksgiving even though it's not an actual holiday our country participates in?" a little girl with dark red hair and amber eyes asked gazing up at the man with raven black hair and narrow hazel eyes.

"Well, Mary because it's also a celebration of our final Brawl as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, you see most of us retired after it and this holiday is a sort of tribute as well as giving thanks as the Americans do." Her father explained as he helped his wife with her coat by holding up her long bright red hair up from the coat collar.

"Thank you Shun." She said planting a kiss on his cheek.

Shun blushed and then turned to look down the hallway at the boy who was almost a clone of him, but his eyes were a dark brown and his hair like his mother's all curly at the ends.

"Come on, Alex. We're waiting on you." Shun said to his son with a stern gaze.

"I don't want to go." Alex grumbled under his breath as he took his coat from his mother.

"Why not?" She asked with a worried glance to Shun.

"Because it's boring, all the other kids ever want to do is Brawl and talk about Brawling." Alex complained.

Skytruss popped up onto Alex's shoulder and gasped, "You don't like Brawling?"

"No I do like it, but it becomes boring once everyone is all up in arms about it." Alex told his Bakugan partner.

Alice and Shun chuckled and patted Alex on the head. Then without much more fuss and hassle the Kazami family, with their Bakugan, made their way to the old Battle Brawlers HQ. There they met up with friends and their own families that they had started after quitting the whole Brawling gig.

"Julie!" Alice cried as she leapt into a hug with the other girl who giggled and returned the embracement.

"How's things in America?" Alice asked of her old friend, "Is Jake still busy with the Super Bowl?"

"Oh things are great! I got a job as a reporter for ESPN so I get to keep up with Jakey." Julie replied with a grin, "Sadly he won't be here, but I brought our daughter Haley too."

She pointed to a young tan girl of thirteen with short strawberry blonde hair talking to a young Neathian girl with bright green eyes and dark blue hair.

"Hey look it's Fabia's daughter!" Julie exclaimed, "Jin I think is her name."

Alice looked around for the Neathian Queen and found her standing next to Captain Elright conversing with Ren. Fabia was accompanied by her two other daughters, Rena and Sharon. Both were very young and clung to their mother's dress as she spoke to the other adults patting them each on the head occasionally to assure their safety. This was only their second time attending the gathering and they still were frightful of others. Ren smiled warmly to the little girls hoping to coax them from their mother as he bent down to speak with them.

"Hello there. Rena and Sharon is it?" Ren calmly asked keeping his demeanor warm and gentle.

Fabia looked to her cowering daughters and smiled, "Come on girls you remember Ren. He visits us often enough you could call him uncle."

Sharon was the first to return the smile and eventually got Rena to warm up to him as well.

"So Ren any luck in forming a family of your own?" Captain Elright asked as Ren stood back up casting his gaze to the Neathian man.

"Linehalt is all the family I need at this point. When the time is right I shall as the humans say, settle down." Ren told Elright with a headshake.

"How's Nurzak? Will he be coming too?" Fabia asked trying to change the subject.

Ren shook his head once more as he faced the Neathian Queen, "I'm afraid not sadly he is bedridden with a horrible cold."

"Oh, my apologies then." Fabia said her expression glum.

Suddenly the door swung open and in trudged Spectra followed by Mira, Gus, Ace, and Baron.

"Sorry we're late." Mira said as she took allowed Ace to take off her coat before Spectra could.

"Could you quit wearing that mask? This isn't a costume party." Ace hissed to Spectra who smirked at him.

"No this is a part of my identity, Grit. Shall I recall the time you tried to pitifully wear something similar?" Spectra retorted, "Now kindly remove your hands from my sister and I might consider the suggestion."

"Ace! Keith! Knock it off we are amongst friends in a jolly event so behave like adults or shall I treat you both at the age you are acting?" Mira threatened making Ace snap to attention and Spectra grunt in angst.

"Please Mira, think of the baby." Ace whispered to Mira and she relaxed a little.

"WHAT?" Spectra roared glaring viciously at Ace, "You're pregnant! AAAACCCCEEEEE!"

"Keith! Keep your voice down." Mira snarled as she slapped her hand over his mouth and glanced over everyone staring at them, "Just had to cause a scene didn't you?"

"Fine. Gus let's go find some refreshment." Spectra grumbled and with a wave of his coat he took to the kitchen with the blue haired Vestal tailing him.

"I thought that wedding would never end." Baron muttered as he took a seat on a couch as everyone went back to their private conversations.

Baron had just came from a wedding of his youngest sibling and now he was the only child not hitched. He glumly sat on the sofa staring up at the ceiling when he was tackled by Mary.

"Tell us all a story!" She exclaimed hugging him viciously, "Tell us a story of the red hero!"

Baron was caught off guard by the tackle a chuckled a bit at Mary's pleas and noticed the other children gathering around him and he gallantly smiled. He leaned back and allowed Mary to sit on one knee as he thought of which story to tell them.

"Okay have I told you all of the red hero's final brawl?" Baron asked glancing around him at the blank stares, "I take that as a no so where should I begin?"

"How about you save that story for later since dinner is ready, okay Baron?" a tall blonde man said from across the room with a playful smile.

"Hey, master Marucho!" Baron greeted the blonde boy that had grown to surpass them all in height.

He nodded and looked to the blue bakugan floating around him which was Radizen, Preyus, Elfin, Tristar, and Awkwimos. He gestured to everyone and they followed him into the dining room and then sat themselves at the lengthy table filled with food both brought and bought for them to feast. The whole meal everyone was deep into conversations with one another about life and business amongst themselves. They asked each other of the changes and the adaptations they had to take.

Marucho was silent most of the meal and only nodded to questions that were inquired of his attention. A few times he was startled when he thought he caught a glimpse of the friendly brunette grinning at him from the other end of the table which was empty of occupants being unable to attend. He sighed in thought as he glanced at all gathered and took notice of their warmth, but knew deep down they felt slightly incomplete with the absences of two others they would never see again, except only Marucho could see him.

Last year Marucho got it in his head to write a novelization of his brawling adventures with Dan, but when he ran out of inspiration he went to Neathia to visit the shrine dedicated to the Sacred Orb to gaze upon the newly appeared statues. After paying his due respects and was about to turn and leave he felt a hand upon his shoulder and gazed up in astonishment at what his eyes beheld. An apparition of Dan appeared before him unaged from that fateful day. A goofy grin planted on his face. For the next year Dan accompanied Marucho only appearing before him when he went to work on the novel and disappeared when he stopped his work, now he was surprised to find him appearing before him at such a junction of friends. He got up and murmured about needing the restroom before he wandered off to the room in which he worked on the novel in.

"Dan. What are you doing?" Marucho called as he entered the study.

"I can't stick around much longer." Dan said appearing out on the balcony his form translucent.

"What? Why?" Marucho exclaimed tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"Sorry, dude, but your novel is almost finished and I was given this time to view how you all were doing. Poor Ace." Dan chuckled with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Marucho murmured as he wandered onto the balcony and looked up to the glow of the moon.

"I'm serious." Dan said looking to the moon also, "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen that you guys can't take care of without me. Funny though now that you're taller than me and the rest of us."

Dan and Marucho laughed for a moment and stopped once the night chill made Marucho shiver.

"Let's go inside." Dan offered turning around to bade his friend into the warmth of the study.

"Yeah." Marucho murmured and shut the doors to the balcony letting the frost on the room thaw away.

"Dan, can I ask you something?" Marucho spoke as Dan leaned against the desk or at least pretended to do so as being an apparition didn't make such action easy.

"Yeah, anything buddy." Dan replied folding his arms and looking at the clock.

"I never apologized….." Marucho started to say, but Dan cut him off, "Don't. It's okay dude."

"If only I could reverse time and change the events of the past so things wouldn't be this way. Then maybe two seats at that table downstairs would never remain empty." Marucho said looking at his folded hands clasped together.

Dan sighed and looked up at the clock hanging way above the blonde man, "Times up. I got to go haunt other people now so, Marucho dude. It was nice to see ya again, but this is my last goodbye and the forever goodbye. Not much else for me to say, but thanks for being the bigger brother when I needed it."

Marucho closed his eyes scrunching them to hold back the tears as he strained his tone to say, "I can't thank you enough for being my big brother, the one I never had. Through thick and thin."

"Through thick and thin." Dan murmured before he faded off and a small breeze flipped some papers to the floor.

Marucho would finish the novelization of the adventures he and Dan undertook titling the last chapter of the book as End of the Line. It was a best seller of nonfiction work for the next four years and ended up having a movie and show based off it. Now Marucho is suing Cartoon Network for changing the storyline of the fourth season of the show. He claims that they are screwing up the truth and their retort is that they are trying to be kid friendly with the truth.

Baron was wandering about the halls drunkenly as he had taken too many cocktails and now found it hard to hold his liquor as Mira suggested that he found a bathroom before continuing on their topic. Dan floated by and shook his head at the sight of his friend and went back to utter something in his ear.

"Cheer up, buddy and never give up or in." He whispered before he faded away once more and Baron stood at attention looking about.

"Yes, master Dan." He hiccupped, "I guess it is time I sobered up."

Once he reached the restroom he took the bottle of wine he had grabbed from the kitchen and poured it into the toilet before he flushed it away and then relieved himself. He had grown accustom to the taste of alcohol and found it's bitter taste a refreshing escape from the problems he had been facing as of late. He had recently lost his job and was currently living with Mira, Ace, Spectra, and Gus letting them support him as he tried to locate another place of employment. With his siblings getting hitched left and right he felt like he was at the bottom of the pits waiting for someone to fish him out, but only he could bring about his epiphany.

"Maybe I'll go back to college and get a degree in marriage counseling." He muttered as he gazed into the mirror.

Baron did go back to college and became the best marriage counselor in his town. He moved out of Mira and Ace's apartment after their son's fourth birthday. He never married and always loved to regale his tales to lovely women he tried to court.

Gus wandered the halls searching for the drunken Baron as Mira asked Spectra to go look for him after a certain amount of time only to pass the task on to his friend.

"Baron?" Gus called when he thought he saw a shadow cross his path just ahead, "Kuso?"

He shook his head and went on about his business. Gus was only living with the others because he couldn't step out of Spectra's shadow and had no desire to. He saw no separate path from Spectra and thus would follow his lead. Dan didn't stick around to give him any advice for Gus needed none and would be fine without divine interference from the brunette so he left him to his ways.

Shun now was making his way to a room with little Mary asleep on his shoulder and placed her down in a bed so that they might continue the festivities without disturbing the sleeping girl. Baron's stories had lulled her to sleep and as soon as Shun lifted her off the ground she was dead asleep.

"She's pretty." A voice whispered, "Like her mother."

Shun pulled out a kunai ready to strike the intruder for he barely recognized it. He held back a gasp as the apparition of the brunette floated cross legged in the air above where he had heard the voice.

"Dan?" Shun whispered as he came to stand on the floor, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't." Dan replied in a harsh, but hushed tone, "I've been in here for like the past seven minutes."

"Well, what are you even doing here?" Shun whispered as Mary mumbled something in her sleep and then shifted slightly.

"You say that like you don't want me here." Dan grumbled.

"Enough. Let's go where we won't wake up anyone." Shun said gesturing to the door.

Dan floated on ahead and phased through the door while Shun had to physically open it a close it unlike his ghostly friend.

"I didn't mean it that way just I'm very protective of my children." Shun said apologetically, "Also it's been awhile since we last saw each other so I've kind of forgotten you, sorry."

"Yeah, I figured." Dan mumbled, "So what have Alice and you been up too besides raising kids?"

"Fine why? Is there another calamity about to occur?" Shun asked.

"Naw, dude. Besides if it was serious I would come back." Dan said floating on his back and crossed his ankles, "Code Eve let me ghost around Marucho for a bit and now my time to do so has run out so I'm paying everyone a last visit."

"The true final goodbye." Shun murmured before the door behind him opened and the sleepy red head wandered out.

"Daddy who are you talking to?" She asked sleepily and Shun placed himself in her line of sight of Dan so she would get frightened.

"Hey there, kiddo." Dan said which abruptly foiled Shun's first plan.

Mary looked over his shoulder to the translucent teenager and gasped, "The red hero!"

Dan gave a cocky smile and patted her head before he winked at Shun.

"I gotta go now kiddo, take care of your dad for me since I'm not around to keep him in line." Dan said as he slowly faded away, "Good bye, buddy."

"WAIT!" Mary cried, but received no reply, "Wait! Mr. Red Hero!"

"Sorry Mary, but he's gone. He came to say good bye for one last time." Shun explained to her, "Come to bed with you, my angel. He might visit you in your dreams."

Mary looked saddenly up at her father, but the sweet repose of sleep called to her and when she fell asleep she dreamed of the great Red Hero. Shun looked at her with a sigh and would find himself remembering this moment as he sat on his death bed having grown old and aged. Alice had passed long before him and all his children had their own kids. He would recall the moment he and Dan said their final goodbye to them before his own passing.

All the adults were gathered in the lounge sipping tea while their children played in the living room with Baron, Gus, and Alice. A bright fire burned within the fireplace and warmed the room making it cozy for its occupants. Most were still awaiting Marucho and Shun to return before they would regale times of old and reminisce. Suddenly a wicked breeze blew down the chimney and starved the fire of its strength making the room dim. Fabia got up to flip the light switch, but stopped once she saw what was standing near the switch and gasped.

"Dan?" She uttered and everyone moved to see the ghostly figure of the boy looking at them with a small smile.

"Yep." Dan said striding past her and to the mantle above the fireplace.

"What a surprise we have." Spectra murmured smirking a little, "Have things stirred to wake you?"

"No that's not why I'm here." Dan stated, "I was given a chance to check up on you all so I took it."

"Just a visit then, for how long?" Julie asked.

"As much as I wish we could dwell upon the goodness of the past my time here has grown short and I must return at a certain time." Dan said making Spectra chuckle.

"I must comment on your paraphrasing of Charles Dickens' writings." Spectra mused making Dan laugh dryly.

"Yeah I know it's a little weird, but I don't just sleep inside Code Eve all the time." Dan explained in embarrassment.

"So you mean to say you've been learning as in getting schooling from the being Code Eve?" Spectra mused once more receiving a jab from Mira's elbow.

"Knock it off you drunk." Mira hissed making Spectra pout as he became silent.

"Yeah….I must say I'm impressed at how you all went about life and are currently. I got to admit I miss you guys and wish I could have stayed to grown up with you, but fate decided otherwise for me." Dan said looking to his feet.

"Then why didn't you stay?" Captain Elright asked not totally understanding him.

Dan looked up and sighed, "Code Eve said I was the first ever to receive the power of the key and Drago the gate since his ancestor and Dark's too. She won't let me pass off that power so easily and I don't plan to do so either. Plus I guess I'm punishing myself with a lifetime of servitude."

"Dan, why do you still say that?" Mira asked in concern as she stood and reached to place a hand on his shoulder only to have it pass through his body.

He glanced at Mira, "You guys know I could never forgive myself and will never do so. It's for the best anyway."

"Oh Dan." Fabia murmured and received a glance from him before he walked a few steps from the mantle place.

"Well, times officially up." Dan said saddenly, "I just wanted to tell you all thanks."

"Dan!" Julie gasped as his form began to fade away and he did his trademark nose flick.

"I wish I could say see ya later, but unfortunately this has to be the final goodbye." Dan said before he finally fades off, "Bye."

It was a sour taste left in all their mouths that night after his last goodbyes to them. His fate took him away from them as their paths lead off from paralleling his. They all went off to live happy lives with less sorrow than before though it didn't hurt to dwell on things of good memories let alone gathering for many more times until they all grew too old. It was said that the last one to die was Marucho having grown so old that he now refused his meals from the people at the nursing home and was waiting to die.

His weary eyes glazed over slightly, but that morning as the sun rose he thought he saw a young brunette sitting at his bedside.

"Dan?" He managed weakly stirring the boy who was sleeping with his hand propping his head.

"Gramps?" The boy replied and Marucho noticed the dark brown sweater he wore tucked into his jeans, "Shall I fetch the nurse?"

"No, Dan. I'm fine." Marucho said his memory lapsing, "Have you been reincarnate for Cod Eve's purposes?"

"What are you talking about Gramps?" the boy replied clueless, "My name is Derek not Dan, I'm your great grandson of your daughter, Rachael."

"Hm? You really do look so much like him. Thank you though for being here." Marucho said with a weak smile, "I'd hope to see him one last time before…mine."

"What are you talking about Gramps?" Derek asked worriedly.

"Hope, faith, justice, and trust is all you need." Marucho murmured as he drew one last breath and he felt a bright warm light surround him.

With those words the last of the original Battle Brawlers passed on in to the light. The generations to come would try to remember those four things and pass on the teaching of such, but time would arise again for the Red Hero to take a stand in the face of evil, but that is another adventure to tell and this is not the place to tell it.

**~ THE END~**

**I know some tidbits were not resolved and I've thought about writing some mini stories to fix up those, but I don't think so. The sequel I plan to cast in the characters from the Bakutech anime that's rumored to pick up. If you were wondering, yes I have somewhat of a dislike for Runo, but that's not why I killed her, I'm lying. I killed her for plot reasons mostly though. I want to thank my friend Susan for helping me keep Spectra in character and for putting up with me begging her to read the copies of it I would send to her. Until next time. **


End file.
